Motels at Midnight
by vigallmon
Summary: An out of town businessman, Edward Masen, can not find a room in the busy tourist town. He is forced to check into the Swan Hotel and meet all the odd employees. Rated M for swearing, plot, and future lemon. AU Cannon pairings
1. Double Shift

**Chapter - 1 Double Shift**

**Stephanie Meyers owns every thing Twilight**

**A/N: This chapter is an opening. It will not be graphic and you might feel like it's taking you nowhere. That's what I need Bella to do!**

**PS ~ in this fic I'm a HEA kinda girl in my own warped way.**

**Also, there is no Beta on the early chaps. At the end I found one but she's busting her ass for my new project soooo... *hint, hint,* if there are any Beta's reading this and willing to help me let me know!!!!**

Rene named it Swan Hotel but really it's a run down Super 8 that Charlie bought her for a project.

He cashed in his 401K to appease her, rather to keep her. Ever since, Rene has been the half brained manager of the motel, not hotel.

In her grand dreams of her endeavorer she saw it as a five star resort. I'm just impressed that it's maintained her attention for the eight years.

I do most of the accounting, group reservations, and well, I run the damn dump but Charlie and I let Rene think that she's in charge. Neither of us want an episode like the last time.

Both of us want to keep her calm, stable, and on her meds. Both of us want to give her a happy bubble that she can feel in charge off.

Neither of us want the separation like last time or the hospitalization. I know that if she left again I would go with her. I also know that I don't want to go anywhere or else I would already be gone.

She ran away when I was six and returned to Charlie when I was thirteen. Those seven years were hell.

At least with Charlie someone else can watch over her instead of her kid. I love Rene but I'm not a shrink, I wasn't an adult, and living day to day was horrid for us both.

The Swan Hotel is off of a strip of highway near a Six Flags amusement park. We are busy in the summer and dead the rest of the year.

Just like the other ten hotels/motels on the strip of highway. We all fight for the same off season businesses, sports teams, and wedding parties. Since we don't have grand ballrooms, or even room service, we don't win the wars for the weddings but we do get the lower class office traffic and truckers.

The lacrosse teams stay at the Hampton or the Hilton but some of the soccer teams will lower themselves to stay in our simple accommodations. The parents of those spoiled private kid brats are worse than the brats.

Anyway, that was a main function for me in the motel. To cater to all the groups and keep the business coming in year after year. We finally got internet about two years ago. It was hard to convenience any business person to stay here if they couldn't even check their emails.

It's bullshit though. None of them look at their emails. The men are all to busy watching porn and the chicks, well who in the fuck knows what they do but I'm sure it's not checking work email.

Some of our regulars have become my good friends. Against the wishes of Rene I give them the same rate during the busy season as the off season. She doesn't even notice because she'd have to review the nightly audits to see the average daily room rate. She doesn't. The facade that she runs the place keeps her here. Charlie and I both know what we need to do to keep Rene sane so we do it.

The Swan Hotel is defiantly the most trashy of all the places to sleep off of exit 143. It's not that the place is dirty, because I would never allow that. It's just not high class.

It seriously was a Super 8 that went up for sale. Billy Black, Charlie's best friend is half silent owner in the motel. His son, Jacob, is the full time maintenance man. He's strange in a silent way. I like him. He keeps to himself, keeps his office neat, and never gawks at me like most men.

I work the night shift to avoid most human contact and because I can't sleep. I have the strangest dreams that conjure images of leaving Sparksboro.

Not that I want to stay in this shit midwest town forever but I don't know where I'd go if I left. I have only lived in Ohio and Washington. When Rene fled Ohio to Forks Washington and then returned to Ohio, I swore I would never leave.

Since I haven't had to urge to abandon the dire existence in my twenty-three years, I guess I'd be kidding myself to believe that I ever will leave.

"Did you keep a few rooms blocked off from Orbit and Travelocity?" Rene is running around the back office making sure I have enough money in the cash register and placing the order for the nightly doughnut delivery.

It's the only two things she does for the hotel besides order the cleaning supplies for the housekeepers. I don't know how she spends six days a week, eight hours a day, doing the same small tasks over and over. Again, it keeps her mind busy and focused so that's all that matters. Shit, she could just be playing solitaire on the computer for eight hours and Charlie would be happy. As long as she's not breaking down and is here in Sparksboro, that's all that matters to him.

The scatter brain desk clerk Jessica called off today. She should be fired but Rene can't bring herself to letting go of one of her longest employees.

"Yeah Rene, I already blocked four rooms so I can charge the pathetic idiots that didn't book a room in advance over $200 for our wonderful accommodations."

Its the oldest trick in the motel world... When you know your busy, always save a few rooms because the "nicer" Hotels always overbook their reservations and some poor smuck is left to fend for their fucking selves in a town they don't know shit about.

Somehow it's always a family of five with three kids sunburnt and sticky with cotton candy from Six flags. They smell of sweat. Thick layers of sweat and iron from the roller coasters.

Usually one of the kids is about to puke from all the junk they ate at the park. The mom is exhausted and the dad is pissed. They dole out any money for a bed and a rollaway cot, and I of course charge them an extra $20 bucks for the lumpy bed on wheels.

"OK baby, good. You always make sure that stuff if taken care of for me. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Rolling my eyes I review the list of names that are due to check in and start making the room keys so I don't get slammed. I have no help tonight except for Mike. He is the evening maintenance person we hire during the summer months to handle all the problems with the old motel.

He makes sure the pool has the appropriate chlorine levels, runs towels to rooms, and finds extra pillows for the bitching guests. Of course motel pillows are flat. If you wanted pancake fluffy fucking pillows bring your own or better yet, pay for a more expensive hotel.

God I hate the public. The customer is not always right. I have to bit my tongue until it almost bleeds to keep my smile on my face and my personal thoughts in check.

Mike also fixes air conditioners, vending machine meltdowns, and clogged toilets.

The rest of the time he sits behind the front desk with me flirting. I have known him and denied him affection since high school when Rene returned to Charlie.

Mike remembered me from kindergarden and brought me into the popular circle when we returned to Sparksboro. It was a circle I never enjoyed.

"Baby, your going to be ok here tonight, right? Mike will be with you. I am so lucky that he still work here during his summer break. I'm so proud that he went to OSU. He's like a son of mine. Gosh, I remember the two of you playing in the yard, ridding your four wheelers up and down the sidewalk in your diapers."

I have to hear about her adoration of Mike and our early childhood every time she mentions Mike's name.

"Don't you have to get home to Charlie? Isn't he taking you to Applebees tonight for date night?"

Rene and Charlie promised to have a date night once a week. They both claimed it keeps the relationship fresh. Again, fortunately I always worked the night shift so I didn't have to hear how "fresh" it kept their relationship.

"OH! That's right! It's Friday. Alright, yes then, I need to get going. I think you have everything you need to make it through the shifts. Your sure you can handle sixteen hours? I asked Alice to come in a bit early but seven in the morning is already early for her."

"I'll be fine."

"Have you been sleeping Baby?"

I hate her pet name for me. "Yes," sighing I turn to see the hunter green 1991 minivan pulling in with Michigan license plates. I bet their from Kalamazoo. Six Flags must do heavy advertising in that area because almost all people from Michigan are from Kalamazoo or Detroit.

I see the fat wife pulling her sticky skin off of the leather seats.

Yup, another Six Flags causality coming to check in and hit the pool. It's so foul how all these people sweat all day long and then cleanse their bodies in the pool. At the end of the night when I shut down the pool there is a thin layer of sun tan lotion, body oils and dirty scum that floats on the top. It looks like an oil leak in a parking lot.

"Alright then. Have a good night. Call me if you need anything. I checked all the rooms today and Rose did a great job. I knew that she would make a wonderful housekeeping supervisor. There wasn't a stray hair in the bathrooms. All the towels were folded right and the mini fridges were empty. You know how gross it is when there's left over juice boxes and pizza in a those little fridges. Half the time people get more than 50% off the room when that happens and we just can't keep giving away the hotel rooms!"

Motel rooms Rene, this is a freaking motel.

My mind wanders to the beautiful Rosalie and her dismal position in this shit hole motel.

Rose hates being called Rose. "Yeah, Mom, Rosalie is doing a great job. I'm a little surprised. I didn't think that she was the housekeeper type." I click my tongue against the roof of my mouth because I'm trying to refrain from adding a few other choice words about Rosalie. We don't get along, and that's putting it mildly.

Kissing my check Rene flits out from behind the back office and smiles at the fat woman from Michigan approaching the front desk to check in. The woman gives her an rude stare. I hate tourists.

My night went as most do, very quickly for the three to eleven shift. It's the busiest time at the hotel besides the morning feeding frenzy. People act like they have never seen toast, little boxes of cereal and doughnuts. The worst is when they load up trays worth of food, drag it to their room, and then just leave the shit food to rot. If your going to take the damn food then eat it or shove it in your suitcase so it's not... wasted.

I hate the three in the afternoon to eleven at night shift but love the eleven to seven am shift. Rene chides me all the time for being a night owl. Charlie hates that I work the night shift because, "It's when all the freaks check in." It's also, "When the most robberies occur."

That's why I lock the doors and I promptly do that at midnight during the summer. During the winter I usually lock them around ten but Six Flags closes at ten. It's a pain to run to the door every five minutes to let the sticky, stinking tourists in.

Generally, after midnight no one comes to the motel.

"Hey there bright eyes. You get off at eleven?"

I can see the wanton desire in Mike's eyes. I have fucked him a few times over the years. He took my virginity and it sucked, really bad, no mythical trumpets from heaven rained down on my parade.

He's not the best in bed (not that I would know since he's the only person I have slept with but from all the stories from friends it's gotta be better than what I've experienced). He's physically fit and since I never get the chance to screw anyone else, I take what I can get. I also have a silent trust in Mike. I know that he will never hurt me and he's disease free. It's like a free tank of gas. You hate pumping it but it gets you by.

"Nope, I'm here until seven am."

"Shit! Your pulling sixteen hours? Why?"

Dryly I reply, "The wonderful Jessica Stanley."

"That blows. I was hoping we could hit a bar after your shift."

I will be hitting my own bar in my bedroom once I get back home but other than that there would be no party for me tonight. It's alright, I prefer to drink alone anyway. I hate loud places.

"Yeah, well, that's how shit goes down when the drama queen has a cold..."

We both know that she's not sick. I'm sure someone asked her out, so she ditched her shift, like always.

"I don't know why your Mom puts up with her lack of responsibilities." Shaking his head his clean cut hair does not move from the gel that makes it stand up straight. Sometimes I want to rake my fingers through his controlled hair. Sometimes I want him to be a different person all together.

"I'm actually surprised that she didn't come to work since you are working here again for the summer." I raise an eyebrow at him and he starts to blush.

"Awe fuck Bell's don't call me out on that shit. You know that I only tapped it because it was warm and willing."

I laugh, "You know that I don't care! She just, well, I'm sure that she still wishes you would have loved her instead of..." No Bella, don't do this, you know what's going to happen, stop it you, you, bitch...

Taking his hand he lifts my chin so I am forced to stare into his grey eyes, "Instead of you?"

I swat his hand away like an annoying fruit fly from my chin and start to fidget with a paperclip. "I didn't mean to go there Mike."

"You never mean to do what you do to me. I know, I know..." His voice is full of frustration leaking like bile from an alcoholics hole riddled stomach lining. "I got shit to do with the pool." Stiffly he walks off towards the outdoor pool.

Why do I always do that? Why do I always remind him about his pointless emotions for me? It's not that I don't want to feel the same emotions for Mike. For fuck sake, if I could love I so would love him but I can't.

There is no one for me and I accepted that a long time ago. Mike got me through some physical requirements my hormonal teenage body desired.

For him our moments were sky rocketing fire works. For me, they were pathetic moments in his parent's basement or the back of his car.

I keep on fiddling with the paperclip and see my journal laying on the back desk. Heading to it I open it and see this mornings journal entry. I can barely read my writing since it's all slurred with the alcohol that blankets my brain every morning.

Slamming it shut, I turn on the little radio behind the desk to occupy my mind until the next tired traveler comes into the motel.

Hours pass, all the reservations showed up and I have sold two of the four rooms that I blocked off.

"Hey, my shifts over." Mike takes his hand and traces it down my long, brown hair. He loves my hair and touches it as often as I will allow him.

I begin to step back from him, "Have a good night. Go to the bar and have a good time."

I can barely hear him mumble the words as he walks closer to me, "Good time, yeah fucking right."

More chipper than I should sound I tell him, "Have a beer, or five, for me. If you see Jessica out tell her to screw off for me." I wanted to illicit a smile from his drooping grey eyes.

His tight lips smile, "She would get the wrong impression." He leans over and kisses the top of my head.

I start to feel like I'm suffocating. I can't stand the lack personal space that Mike longs to not exist between us.

I wish I could hold onto him like he wants me too. I wish I could give him everything and send the pain to a different zip code. Pain that I don't even understand why it exists. Ugh!

Still running his hand over my hair his lips don't leave my head and he begins to wrap his left arm around my waist. His right hand starts to swoop my hair away from my ear.

I shiver at the air, to thick and humid, breathing into my ear, "I could stay here with you instead."

Forcefully I pull away from his arms. He isn't getting any sex from me this summer. Each time we fuck, it's like he becomes more attached to me.

I can't hurt him more than I already have. I start to ponder why in the hell he hasn't found a girlfriend at OSU.

He's premed, attractive enough, comes from a good family, has money, and is a great guy (like he kisses puppies and shit).

He's the kind of guy that any girl should love.

Maybe it's me. Maybe I prevent him from ever finding someone worth while. I shouldn't be so freaking cocky but I don't understand what his connection to me is. It's pathetic, flattering, and, well, annoying.

"Mike, go and have fun. Maybe you'll run into Lauren." My tone is obvious. Lauren and Jessica carry a torch for Mike and both of them hate me for the eternal dedication he has towards me.

Huffing, "Yeah, maybe they can help me with this freaking boner."

I turn to him a little shocked but I see the stiff grin on his face.

I push out a forced laugh. "Have fun, alright?"

"Sure, sure, fun as always... I hate that you work the damn night shift. Do you want me to swing by after the bar to see if your alright?"

Ugh, why does everyone think I can't handle myself on this shift? I've been working it for four years now and for four years I have fought with the overprotective male bullshit. "I have my cell, the panic button, a regular phone line and the ability to lock the doors. Really, I'm fine." I don't mention the pepper spray because its ridiculous that Charlie forces me to have one behind the counter. I am in OHIO!!! It's not like DC or NY for christ sake.

Running his hand down my hair for the final time he left from behind the front desk and out automatic double doors into the cool summer night. Thank God the summer is almost over. There is only a few more weekends of summer and tourists. The motel will calm into it's autumn and winter slumber.

Sighing I slump into the chair in the back office. I watch the TV that shows clips from the live cameras all around the hotel. Watching Mike's car pull out of the parking lot I rest my head on the back of the chair and close my eyes.

What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I feel? Why can't I just return Mike's emotions? Sometimes I think I need to go to the doctor and ask for anti depression medication or something. Maybe I'm more like Rene than I care to admit.

I'm not sure how much time passed, maybe an hour... It was odd.

I felt like I was in a black hole of quicksand in the back office.

No one called the front desk for a new coffee mug, more pillows, a wake up call, or bitching about kids running around above their heads.

A peaceful night in an almost full hotel didn't ever happen. It made me sense something was going to happen and it would be bad, you know, the freaking calm before the storm or some cliche shit like that.

Chewing on my nails I I bounced my knee to keep myself awake. Five hours left so I head to the small pantry to make a pot of coffee. I need the caffeine to stay awake and a smoke. Everything legal I'm addicted too. It's my own personal sick joke. I don't care. I suppose that's the problem with me. I just don't care about anything except keeping everyone out.

Grabbing a cup of the thick coffee I dump two vanilla creamers into it and head outside the double doors. Unlocking them I pull out a smoke and light it with a Swan Hotel match. Mmm, the smell of sulfur makes me think of fall. It's so soon.

I ache to breathe some kind of breathe that will keep me alive more than the zombie state I sail through life in.

I don't know how to crack the carcass that surrounds my skin.

The wind ruffles my long hair and I want to chop it all off. I want a pixie cut like Alice. I want to die it blond like Rosalie's or maybe black just for the hell of it. Black hair against my pale skin and dead brown eyes... I guess I would look on the outside how I feel on the inside.

I want to rip the pages out of my journal that I drunkenly spewed. I want to burn it with my cigarette but how dramatic can I be in one night? Apparently very.

I crouch down against the wall and rest my head against the bricks. They are still warm from the sun beating on them all day even though the wind is chilly. All I hear is my raspy breaths and the buzzing of the parking lots florescent lights. They are like alien lightening bugs, massive and zinging like beating wings.

The wind blows even harder and one of the lights makes a loud popping and wheezing sound. Great, Jacob will have to replace that light tomorrow. It's the one closest to the front door. I need that light to see what kind of car pulls up under the awning on the TV in the back room. Fuck.

I hate being in the dark when it comes to who is entering the motel but then again, it is two am.

And of course, just like the calm before the storm cliche bullshit a car pulls into the parking lot. It's probably a drunk Mike hoping that his dick will get wet tonight.

Standing my hip pops and I drop my coffee from the sudden noise. Jittery, weird, I'm not a jumpy person.

I leave the styrofoam cup on the ground with the spilled carmel colored liquid. I'll get it later. I know I'll be coming back outside for another smoke since I'm being gypped on this one. Packs are five dollars and eighty five freaking cents. This better be someone checking in.

Dropping the smoke in the pillar ashtray with little pebbles to stuff out the embers I head to the front desk.

It better not be Mike. I don't have the energy to tell him no for the thousandth time already this summer. Maybe it's just a guest that's already checked in. Like a child I cross my fingers for the best.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. PLEASE comment? You make my day, even if you hate it ;)**


	2. Rental Cars and Reservations

**Chapter 2 Rental Cars and Reservations**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all the Twilight characters**

**A/N: OK, here comes some Edward angst and yes, they finally meet in this one. Please OH PLEASE review. I'm lame and begging on my knees for reviews. Thanks!**

**EPOV**

God damn my job. God damn the rental car. God damn the Hilton. Nothing is going right tonight and it's almost two in the god damn morning!

Of course my company would send me to Ohio for this project. Of course the meeting would run late and of course the hotel I was nicely staying at all week long is fully booked tonight because of weekend traffic for some asinine amusement park.

I called Angela to see if she could help me. She's been my assistant for years and knows my temper.

"I am stuck in Sparksboro Ohio. I need you to cancel my flight. There is no point in coming home for one night. I need a hotel room; the rental car extended, and please, for the love of god, have Carlisle call me ASAP."

I received the phone call twenty minutes later with the dashing news... The Hilton is sold out as are all the other hotels in the area because of Six Flags. Fucking Six Flags amusement park is the big draw to this abysmal part of the United States. Angela called all the 1-800 numbers and searched online to no avail.

She also told me that the rental car company was sending someone to pick up my Volvo and replace it with a Honda Accord. Seriously? A god damn Honda Accord.

A few minutes later, my impeccable boss Carlisle called, "Edward, you must stay in Sparksboro and see this through. You know the transitional position the company is in and I need you to make sure the merger is efficient and quick."

"You told me one week."

"And you know that sometimes business matters are not quickly resolved. There are people involved in the merger. Their lives are being affected by the layoffs. It's turning out to be a bit more complicated than it appeared on paper."

"And you know that I am a number person. I am not a human resource guru and I don't want to be involved with the headache of hand holding and coddling."

"You can be a cold hearted bastard Edward and that's part of the reason why I love you."

Carlisle took me under his business wing seven years ago when I was full of ambition to dominate the computer processing world with my business undergrad and my masters in engineering. I was more than multifaceted with the knowledge of how to make money and how to make a computer run. I was Carlisle's dream candidate to be his second in command but I needed refined.

Relenting, "What do you need me to do?" I didn't want to bend to his powerful will but I had no choice. I was his golden boy sent on this mission for world domination of the computers. It's both of our visions, to be number one. The top company has a target on their back with Cullen Inc coming after them.

I felt like I was Carlisle's son. Considering the lack of my father's presence in my life...

I snapped away from my memories as he told me the plans for next week.

Exhausted from the change of my itinerary I headed to dinner with Esme.

She's the District Manager of Cullen Inc for the Midwest. A striking woman she held the savvy of a classic beauty with the penetrating business mind of a killer.

We dined at a restaurant near Sparksboro and it was by far the best meal I had all week. For some reason the office staff thought that subway sandwiches or pizza was sufficient for the meeting we held.

As much as I wanted to focus on the numbers I kept on being dragged back into the human aspect of this merger.

We didn't talk business over dinner and I was grateful.

"Edward, you can always stay at my home if you want." Sipping her wine I wished that Esme was younger. She wasn't old but I never dated women at work and defiantly not an older woman.

I already dabbled with an older woman, Tanya, and learned my lesson.

"That's kind of you Esme but I must decline."

"I have a son who is a few years younger than yourself but I'm sure he would take you to a Cleveland Indians game or possibly some of the local hotspots downtown. I also have a guest room that you are more than welcome to occupy."

"Again, it's very kind of you but I am going to decline."

The second bottle of wine came to the table. We had pleasantly avoided all conversations relating to work and I was feeling the effects of the wine. Rarely did I drink more than a few glasses a week and I was already on glass three. Something about the warm red wine full of spice and tannins soothed my hyper-upset mind.

"There is always one room left in a tourist trap town for an outrageous rate. There are at least eight hotels at the exit I stayed at for the week. I am sure I can find one room." I feared having to sleep in the cramped Honda Accord with the cloth seats.

I have lived to posh for too long to accept such disgraces. I knew I was being a snob and didn't care. It was the luxury of being, well, being at the top of the game instead of a miserable drone shuffling through life. I commanded life. It did not command me... that is until I wound up hotel-room-less and stuck in god damn Sparksboro Ohio.

Our evening ended much later than I anticipated. Esme was rattling about all the activities I could do over the weekend with her son Jasper.

Who names their child Jasper? The words almost fell from my wine swollen lips but I corked the thought.

I could sense her sexual prowess emanating from her as her finger traced the rim of her glass. I think the final glass of wine was a bad decision.

The restaurant was closing, it was after midnight and I saw Esme slip the weightier some money so we could stay a little longer.

By the time I left I was drunk, in a horrid car that did not accelerate to my liking and heading to exit 143 in search of a room.

Everyplace I went too had the same response. "We are sold out but there is still a room left at the Swan Hotel."

I had driven by the scourge of a place all week long. The name caught my attention. In an ocean of chain hotels the Swan Hotel was the only non-chain.

From the exterior appearance it was nothing more than an over-glorified Red Roof Inn or Motel 6. The parking lot was not full during the week except with trucker's trucks, the "big rig" kind.

With a sigh of resolve I knew that I couldn't sleep in the car. I hadn't done that since I was a child and it was not by choice.

As drunk as I was, if this Swan Hotel didn't have a room I would ask the clerk to direct me to the closest exit with a room. Surely the night clerk could extend me that courtesy.

From all of my traveling, I knew that night clerks were not the most gentle of souls. They were cranky bastards that didn't give two shits if you were comfortable and pleased with your stay. You were lucky to get directions to the elevator let alone the fitness center or what time breakfast is served.

Pulling into parking lot of the red brick building I saw the supposed night clerk sitting outside smoking by the front door. Classy.

Seeing my car pull up I swear I saw a scowl on the persons face. I almost laughed at the pissed appearance of business. Some people were not cut out for understanding money and customer service.

With trembling hands from the wine, exhaustion, and general frustrations of my predicament I pulled into the lone parking spot at the back of the hotel.

At the Best Western, my last stop of chain hotels, the night clerk told me that he had spoken to the Swan Hotel only a few minutes ago and they had a room left. I suppose the underground world of night clerks to chat with one another.

I didn't want to grab my suitcase in case the clerk was wrong and this dump was sold out. I did anyway.

Running my hand through my hair I wanted to yank it from the roots. This has to be the worst week of my adult life.

God damn Carlisle for sending me here.

There was no pleasant music welcoming me into the small lobby. There were no grand chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

It didn't matter. I was here for one night and surely another hotel would have a room open tomorrow. Tourist season or not, there had to be another room in this town somewhere. I just hoped the sheets were clean and no cockroaches would crawl into my suitcase. Maybe brining in the suitcase was a poor decision.

Too tired to care I shuffled to the front desk and heard some aggressive music pulsing from behind the wood laminated counter. Of course, it's probably some tattooed punk with a lip ring working here at night.

I stood there for what seemed like five minutes. Impatiently I dinged the small bell several times. Each time I touched my hand to the bell I was rolling my eyes and scoffing. I probably looked like a deranged cartoon character. This is very unacceptable. The smoking clerk saw me pulling in and should be waiting for me at the front counter.

"I'm coming. Hold on one freaking second."

A female voice chimed, like the stupid dinging bell. The only females I saw on the night shift at hotels were older obese woman. The voice could not possibly match the person I expected to see.

Rounding the corner I saw the wave of brown hair and was puzzled. Defiantly young but her head was down as she came to the counter. Her movements were graceful and slow.

It must be the wine. I have, what are they called... drunk glasses, goggles, something like that, on because the young women with long brown hair and a voice like chiming bells didn't work at dive motels.

"I only have two rooms left. Both of them are two-hundred plus tax."

She still wasn't looking at me but at the computer screen.

Look at me god damn it.

Lift your face so I can see all the zits that cover your skin forcing you to work in the shit hole of a motel at night. Let me see the scars from a crazy ex-boyfriend who cut your face or a cleft palate lip.

"Do you want the room or not?"

Look at me!

"I need a room so yes, I'll take whatever accommodations you have but I will voice that I find the price outrageous. Is there no discount since I will only be here for a few hours?"

The ringing bells of her voice turned to shards of cutting glass across my drunken ears, "If you need accommodations, I have them for two-hundred plus tax. You do get a complimentary breakfast, in the morning, and the rooms have the best little bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Really, it's the best; I mean _only _deal in town tonight."

Lifting her face sharply I was silenced from the jarring response of curtness that wanted to pound from my mouth.

She should be in a movie, or in a magazine or maybe even on television. Her eyes were the darkest brown, like the night sky with a haze of clouds in October. They were like rust, biting, bitter, deep and shocking. I felt like I needed tetanus shot from her peering gaze.

"Hello? Do you want the room or not?"

Trailing from her eyes to her nose, it was perfectly shaped between her eyes. Her checks were sunken but not unhealthy. The cheekbones were high, but symmetrically perfect for her pouting pink lips.

As my eyes went to her neck, the long length and the sunken collar bones perfectly matched her dynamics of the rest of her face. I am positive the rest of her body is proportioned to synch with the vision before me.

My eyes began to graze lower when she suddenly swung her hand before my leering eyes. I wanted to see more. I wanted to explore this apparition before me.

Drawn like hot water through the pipes of a shower I wanted to force myself visually upon her but I couldn't. Her intruding hand was distracting my vision.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but my finger is on the panic button and I won't hesitate pushing it if you don't answer me freak."

Did she just call me a freak? This delicious vision just insulted me? She thinks that I am worth pressing a panic button over? Sure I'm intimidating but only on a business level.

Most women can't resist my looks but this young pistol was not looking at me longingly. She was looking at me with fire. She was peering at me with anger for taking up her night time of solitude.

Snap out of it Mason.

I lifted my shocked stare back to her rust colored eyes and tried to turn on the charm. It was too late; her full lips were slightly gapped open. There was no recovering for acting like a drunken ass and possibly a pervert.

"Yes. Please. I will take the room. Thank you."

Yes? Please? Thank you? Snap out of it Mason!

I handed her my American Express car and drivers license. She handed me the receipt to sign. Her hand went to her mouth and she started biting on her nails. That's such a filthy habit. It almost destroyed my desire to reach across the counter, wrap my hands in her waves of thick brown hair and take those full pink lips, with a sheen of gloss on them, into my mine and bit that plump bottom lip. Almost…

Whoa Mason. Snap out of it god damn it! All the sexual tension seeping from Esme had me more aroused than I should be.

"Your room is on the first floor. The door is outside. Only rooms on the second and third floor are interior entrances. Check out is at eleven. Breakfast starts at seven."

I took the packet of key cards out of her hand.

Room 109, the sweetest check in ever.

The next words that fell out of my mouth struck a pit in my stomach I didn't even know I had. It felt like the warm spice wine and thick tannins were going to travel out of my stomach and splatter all over the counter.

"Can I bum a smoke?" What the fuck! I haven't smoked since college but the wine, Esme, frustration, and this girl with the voice of bell chimes and shredded glass had my last frayed nerve.

"Bum a smoke?" Her eyebrows lifted and her lips, those damn lips I wanted to own all over my body, curved into a seductive smile. Did she even know that she had a seductive smile? Is it seductive?

"I haven't heard a businessman like you ask for a smoke since I was sixteen. I thought all of your kind stopped smoking a long time ago. I saw on your drivers license that you're from Seattle. Isn't that a hippie area where people still listen to Nirvana and pretend that they are sitting in the _Friends _coffee shop? Didn't smoking die with Kurt Cobain?"

I didn't reply. I don't think I could if I wanted and I defiantly wanted too. I placed my hand towards her with my palm opened.

"Alright, hold on. I have to get one out of my purse."

Turning she walked towards the back office. I willed myself to not watch her walk away because I just fucking knew that the rest of her would match that face. I felt a shift in the front of my dress pants and the turning sensation in the pit of my stomach return. This was ludicrous. I am never drinking wine again. OK, that's a lie but I am never drinking that much wine at the end of a frazzled week ever again.

She skipped back to the desk. She was god damn skipping.

The bell chiming returned to her voice, "Here you go. It's an ultra light. I hate hardcore smokes. Do you need a book of matches?"

"Yes. Please. Thank you." God damn it! Not that polite shit again.

"No problem Edward."

Edward? Did she just call me by my name? Oh, this night must end and soon.

I was always called Sir or Mr. Mason by the public. Even Esme calling me Edward had me on edge. Sure we were working close together but I was still her superior. So, for me to find it odd that Esme callously called me Edward it was more than strange for this woman, girl, beautiful specimen that could grace the pages of the highest fashion magazine, to call me Edward.

Pulling open a drawer, she rustled around and found a book of Swan Hotel matches. Handing them to me with the smoke her perfectly rounded finger tips grazed my open palm and the immediate need to grasp her hand overwhelmed me to the point of almost losing control of the turning pit deep in my stomach.

I placed the key cards in my pants pockets and ran my hand through my hair. I had to get away from this woman.

"Have a good night Edward and don't forget, check out's at eleven. The new Head Housekeeper does not have the patience for loitering guests. Would you like a wakeup call?"

"No thank you. I will be fine."

"Alright, call if you need anything."

"What's your name?" I had to know. I couldn't leave without her name.

"Bella."

"Well, goodnight Bella."

She turned her back on me and headed towards the back office. I was so easily dismissed by this foreign creature in this foreign land of Sparksboro Ohio.

Walking out the front door with my suitcase in tow I headed down the cement sidewalk towards room 109. I leaned against the door and light the cigarette. A god damn cigarette has never tasted so good. Shaken, I kept on running my hand through my hair. What the hell was that? Honestly, I don't think I wanted to know the answer but the swelling tightness of my cock sure did.

**A/N *sigh* so they met.**


	3. Mornings

**Chapter 3 Mornings**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all the characters to Twilight**

**A/N: We are going to see a bit of Miss Bella this chapter and her support staff. **

**BPOV**

I had called all the other hotels off of our exit to let them know I still had two rooms for any poor saps that wandered off of the highway. I knew that the blue Honda was not Mikes as I watched it glide into the parking spot.

It's rare but sometimes I do feel scared of who is coming into the motel this late. Maybe Charlie is right that having the pepper spray is a wise precautionary tool.

Having a police chief for a father can be a pain, especially when your in high-school and just want to get stoned all the time.

I was lurking by the front doors and watched the figure of a man role out of the car.

He was tall and lean, almost panther like in his movements. Maybe he was lost or just needed a place to crash for the night on his travels across America.

It's a game I played; making up stories about the guests and who they were in their real lives. I decided that this rogue traveler was free spirited artist, maybe a poet, driving across the Untied States to find something in his soul.

Maybe he was writing a book about tourist traps and their eclectic motels.

Or, maybe I was just being a stupid ass like always and looking for shapes in the clouds when there's nothing there.

A trickle of excitement began in my toes and traveled up to my scalp. I watched his silhouette travel across the parking lot under the florescent lights until he approached the area where the world was black from the lightbulb popping a few minutes ago.

Like a moron I ran to the back office, fluffed my hair, and put on some lip gloss.

I never did this kind of Jessica Stanley makeup shit. The fantasy of this rogue traveler with volumes of poetry or the beginning of an American Classic wouldn't leave my brain. Like a giggling fifteen your old I started taking deep breaths to brace myself for the check in. I wish I would have brought my flask tonight.

It's always filled with Bacardi rum. I didn't bring it because I am trying my hardest not to drink anymore on the night shift.

Sometimes a calming sip keeps me going.

I don't consider myself an alcoholic but I have to do something to calm the jumping of my brain. It's like my synapsis don't operate like the rest of the human race. My brain misfires. I also have panic attacks where I can't stop thinking that everything is going to end.

Shaking my head I peek at my reflection in the mirror and hear the dinging of the bell. Time to face my mystery man checking in at two am.

I wonder if he's going to speak to me in lyrics. Jesus Bella, your being such a dumb ass.

Why in the fuck does he keep on pounding on the bell?

Alright, he's not a roaming soul looking for a room. He's an anal prick that is expecting stellar service at two am. He can fuck himself. I'm not even going to grace him with eye contact. Of course there is nothing magical happening on this chilly summer night. He's just a guest, a needy, demanding guest like the rest of them.

The oddest feeling continues to travel from my toes to my scalp while staring at the screen. I could check someone in with my eyes closed. I knew every stroke of the computer by heart but I didn't want to look away from the black screen with the green flashing lights.

Room 326 or 109, 326 0r 109... Defiantly 109. I didn't want this staring traveler in the hotel with me. Putting him on the first floor he'd not be wandering around the hotel.

He shuffled restlessly like he was someone of importance and in dire need of sleep.

I know the sleep shuffle. I do it every morning around five while I'm setting up the continental breakfast. It's where you move from one leg to the other and try to keep your focus.

I could smell the thick scent of wine from his breath. Wine breath is one of my favorite scents in the world. If it were mixed with a cigar or a cigarette it would be a scent I'd want to bottle. Maybe throw in the sulfur of a match...

His scent didn't need the rich smoke or the sulfur. He already had a woodsy scent of falling leaves and wet earth mixing with rich red wine.

I almost started shaking. I didn't want to look at him. I was avoiding all eye contact. The less I thought about him standing there, the quicker I checked him in, the sooner he would be out of my life.

Just another person that I met for one minute of their life.

Everyday I watch people come and go but I am the only one stationary. Me and my rum, going through the same motions.

I broke my own oath of not looking at him. I had to know. My journal needed something new and interesting for me to blurb about all over the unlined white sheets.

I shouldn't have looked up. Fuck. I knew it. He is a freaking panther, a prowling sexual predator that wants to tear into me and find out what secrets to the neither region of lust I possessed.

Mentally stunned I threw up my cocoon of solitude and addressed him like a trucker. They always leered at me like this man. I know how to deal with the visual onslaught of lust.

The rest of the check in was bizarre. I would replay it to the journal when I got home.

The reaction I received from him made me smile. I was skipping. Yes, skipping when I handed him the cigarette and book of matches. I don't think I have skipped since I was five.

Not wanting to think to much about the reaction he was drawing from me like Tori Amos and piano I shoved down the desire to smile brightly and gently curved my lips into a smirk.

When he walked out the door running his hands through his hair. I was peeking around the corner of the back office.

Dare I rethink the last five minutes of my life?

No. Keep it bottled up and think about it later when you can spew your brain into the journal. Keep it in your mind until you can numb the reaction and make your synapsis in your brain react correctly, no misfires of information. No delusions that the chance meeting meant more than a powerful sexual draw and the need to run my hands through that fucking hair. What color would I call it?

Not brown, not copper, not red... Shit, I'm not sure what to classify it as, a combination of all three? The color of Captain Morgans Rum? Hmm, yes, maybe? A teak color, an exotic wood that adorns the houses of Madonna and Brad Pitt?

He has the hair that I wished Mike had. The kind that I could spend hours twirling and touching, running my hands over, molesting...

Shit Bella, go smoke so you shut the hell up.

Seattle hugh? I wonder what in the hell he's doing here. I highly doubt he wants to go on a roller coaster ride.

He was dressed for business but his grey dress shirt was rolled up past his elbows, his tie was askew, and his top three buttons were undone. Good job at not looking at him you idiot. Damn it all to hell.

Grabbing a smoke I headed out the front doors. In the next few hours I would be setting up breakfast and then I could go home and crash.

There was a cultural study done on a tribe where they fished at night so they slept during the day. It's not unhealthy as most people believe. I showed the study to Rene and she laughed at me. "Someone has to work the night shift... I just hate how it hinders you from being with people your own age Baby. I also dislike that you dropped out college. Originally I didn't mind you working the night shift because you had time to do your homework..."

Ugh, I hated those conversations with her and Charlie about my future. I was fine with where I was in life.

Cold and numb in the night.

I didn't see him smoking outside of his door. I didn't hear his inhales and exhales because I was lost in the thoughts of where I wasn't heading with my life.

Almost blind to anything but the movement of the lone trees limbs at the front entrance to the motel I felt his hand on my shoulder before I heard him.

"Bella?"

What the fuck? I didn't move. Yes, I needed a shot of rum. Right now. I need a drink, I'm better when I don't think. It's one of the only things that gets me through.

"I don't mean to bother you but can I bum another smoke?"

I almost spun and laughed in his perfect face but I didn't want to turn towards him. The grip of his long, slender fingers, the fingers of an artist, were warm through my white button up shirt with green pinstripes. Stupid hotel uniform.

Stammering, "I don't mean to be a bother. I haven't smoked in almost seven years but I've had a long week and it's the only thing that has relaxed me."

My brain started misfiring thoughts. I wanted to take his hand and cup it on my face as I leaned into him.

I wanted to taste that wet autumn forest scent mixed with heady wine. I wanted to look into his green eyes that were full of sparkling brilliance. I wanted to bury myself into his stare and feel the light scratching of his angled chin and scruff against my face.

I didn't want to kiss him, I just wanted to run my hands through his hair, over his face, and trace his eyebrows with my fingers. Run them down his perfect, defined nose and over his brooding lips. I wanted to trace the smile lines around those green leaf eyes that had speckles of yellow and brown scattering through them.

Never, I have never etched a face into my memory as solid as his was embracing me.

Then I did the stupidest thing because I don't know how to socially interact with anyone. I shrugged his warm hand off of my shoulder like his touch was a plague.

Angling my body more towards him but not fully facing him I reached in my kaki pants pocket and pulled out the smokes.

"You can have this pack. I have another one in my purse."

Stammering, "No, I don't need a whole pack. Shit, I'm going to regret this in the morning when my lungs remind me why I quit all those years ago. I'm not even sure why I thought one would be good in the first place. I suppose it's a crutch and one I didn't remember I adored until I saw you smoking when I pulled in. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I appreciate you giving me one but I think that two should be my limit. Or maybe I shouldn't even have another one. Yes, thank you for offering me the pack but one was enough."

Fearing that he was going to head back to his room I turned to face him. I was so close to his scent and falling into the eyes of changing autumn leafs that were lazily searching for something in mine. I wondered what they looked like to him. Where they as dead as I felt they were or did he see the ignition that he was sending to the center of my hollow body?

For the first time, ever, I didn't feel a wall blocking me from shinning the way I wanted to in the eyes of another. Nullifying my life and ignoring the raging blood that pulsed through my body I am not able to run from the overbearing need to connect with him.

Sure, the one person I want to uncover what I think I am able to be lives thousands of miles away. The person I want to sail the seas of life and explore every crevice of the world with lives thousands of miles away and I don't know anything about the darkened seas he's lived and traveled. Of course I would be floundering like this; hopeful and pathetic.

Oh, the evils of my brain for making me think something that I just don't know.

Talk Bella, if you don't want him to leave you have to talk, "I think that one more is not going to put you in your grave." Great, morbid shit falls from your mouth. Why can't I access the cellar in my head that could talk about beaches, hot air balloon rides, and kissing puppies? Shit!

"You look cold."

Still staring in my eyes I let the feeling that for this one moment I can be normal give me strength. Yes, normal for five minutes.

"Not really, it's just the wind and poor circulation from smoking. I joke that I'm cold blooded, you know, like a turtle or crocodile." Damn it! Not normal, not normal at all.

"Hmm, I would say that you are more like a jellyfish."

"What?"

"With your hair in the wind it reminds me of a jellyfish floating on the waves. If your going to be cold blooded then at least make yourself something worthy of your appearance."

I dropped my eyes from his even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. Shoving the smile that wanted to radiate across the plains of my lips to my cheeks.

"Well, if I'm going to be a jellyfish then that means I am in warm water. Maybe I'm in St. Thomas."

"That's an interesting destination to choose."

"You don't need a passport."

"OK."

"And they have rum, a lot of rum on the island."

"Have you been there?"

Oh. My. God. I am talking to Mr. Fucking FuckME about St. Thomas. I want to take my fist and ball it into my mouth to stop this conversation from going any further.

"Here's the smoke." I fumbled around in the pack and put one into his open palm. Shit, touching him was like sweetest stinging sensation. Like red hots, the candy, burning your mouth with pleasure.

"Are you going to have another one with me?"

Yes! No! Yes! As long as I can keep my mouth shut and just let him talk. He was drunk. I'm sure he can conjure up some better conversation topics than passports and St. Thomas. I don't respond but light my smoke.

I need to return to the cold facade that I had behind the counter and ignore him. Think of him as freak that you need to push the panic button over. Think of him as one of the truckers that creep the hell out of you. Don't think of him as Mr. Fucking FuckME.

Taking a deep drag and exhaling he takes the match from my fingers and lights his with the same flame.

Agh! I can't take the red hot candy burn anymore. I yank my fingers away from his and lean against the brick wall. The little warmth that remains in the bricks soaks through the back of my shirt.

He leans against the brick wall too.

"So, how did you wind up working the night shift at this dump?"

Shit, his voice is as warm as a cream based soup. I was hoping that it would turn whiney and annoying like Mikes.

"Hugh?" I didn't even hear his question, only the tone of it.

"You, why are you working here at this dump of a motel?"

Laughter almost shot from my lips but I bit my lower lip. Steady girl, deep breath, inhale that smoke and exhale.

"Well, this dump has the same last name me." Harsh tone, that's fine, put Mr. Fucking FuckME in his place.

"And?"

"And what?" Maybe he's not drunk. Maybe he's retarded and thats why his eyes look so intense. He really is searching to understand what I'm saying.

Something clicked and he took his hand to brush a piece of my hair falling over my eye. The action forced me to look into his dastardly eyes again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't connect the dots. You know sometimes two plus two is five or three."

"Yeah. Sometimes." Sometimes a two am check in makes you weak in your knees, seriously not able to close your mouth so you don't drool all over their designer Italian shoes. Shit! I watched him bring the cigarette to his lips and I have never been more jealous of an inanimate object. Never.

The way the white filter landed on his smooth lips and the way that he puckered those smooth lips around it sent a direct SOS to my clit.

Breaking my erotic moment, "I don't mean to insult your family if they own this motel." Even he calls it a motel. I almost busted into a giggle. For fuck sake, what is wrong with me? Sleep deprivation defiantly.

"No insult. I feel the same. I think it's funny you call it a motel. I murmur that every time someone calls it a hotel."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I should head to my room. Thanks for the second smoke."

Damn. Of course I wasn't of any interest to him, to Edward.

"Yeah, no problem. Do you want one just in case you feel the urge for another?" Don't go, please, just sit out here with me all night. I don't care if we sit in silence. I feel something. I am freaking feeling something. God, please...

"I know where to go if I want another one."

Then he smiled. Surprise is an understatement. He hadn't smiled and when he unleashed the charisma, even in his tired and drunken state, it was the wickedest beauty ever. Yes, ever.

Shit Edward, Mr. Fucking FuckME, I do believe I have an animal misery of being in heat and wanting to sink my raw, chewed nails up and down your naked back.

"Only until seven am. I'm the only smoker that works here but I'm sure you can find a gas station if your in dire need." There goes my stupid mouth talking about nothing again. Time to just head back behind the cage of the front desk and ignore the past half an hour of my life. Fuck I want a shot of rum.

Bolting through the front door I swear I heard him mumble under his breath, "Nice Mason, make the girl run from you."

I was shaking, freaking shaking from being outside with him. I slammed my body into the chair behind the front desk and closed my eyes pressing all the emotions that were waiting to crash through my meticulously calloused exterior.

I light a cigarette in the back room. No one else would be checking in and I didn't really care if anyone saw me smoking. I had to get a grip and quick. Chance encounters with strangers happened all the time but the swelling in my solar plexus and the desire to take my skeleton key and bust into his occupied room scared the shit out of me.

Focus on ice and snow. Push it all down and forget about it. Ignorant misfiring brain misinterpreting the odd encounter, stupid brain.

I sat there for at least forty minutes thinking about the numbing sensation of the rum running over my brain as it traveled down my throat. Only a few more hours and I can disappear into the bliss of nothing.

Then the smile started creeping onto my face. Edward called me a jellyfish. HA! Then the smile grew more as I thought about his lips on the filter of the smoke, pulling the air into his chest that I could only imagine was as impeccable as his face. And that damn hair, fuck.

More time passed than I thought. It was already six and I needed to set up the breakfast. One more hour and I could flee to my hole of a room and drowned into nothing.

Slamming a cup of coffee I began setting up the table that hosts the spread of breakfast delights. I then went and reviewed the reservations for the day. I blocked off two rooms because that's all we had left. One of them was 109 and that damned smile started creeping onto my face again. What if he stayed another night?

The back door opened and Rosalie came in looking pissed and tired as usual. "Hey there Bells." She knows I hate that name and only Mike calls me it. "Can you run off the room reports for me? None of the girls better call off today. Did we have a full house?"

"There was one room I wasn't able to unload last night. We should be sold out tonight."

"Good, we have more time to clean the house when it's Sunday. Check ins aren't yapping for their rooms at one in the afternoon. Your sure that all the clerks tell people that check in is at three? I swear you don't. I know that people are idiots but they expect me to be able to pull rooms from my ass."

I don't answer her. It's her usual rant. Rosalie was in Mikes class. They both were a grade younger than me. She never fit into the circle I was apart off. Even though I was different from all of the popular crowd she still classified me as a dumb shit clique follower.

Rosalie went to the vocational school for mechanics. She was a walking paradox. Beautiful, I mean really fucking beautiful. She should have taken my spot in the clique but her attitude didn't mesh well with the others and both the girls and boys were intimidated by her looks.

At the vocational school she focused on auto mechanics. She didn't mind getting her perfect nails dirty.

There was a fallout with her employer and instead of looking for another mechanic job she came here to work as the head housekeeper.

If someone like Rosalie didn't have a boyfriend then there was no hope for me... It doesn't matter if I start to bring myself down. It's better to be depressed than hopeful over something like a chance encounter with a drunk guest.

I should have learned my lesson a long time ago about hotel guests. They are transitory and even the long term guests that are here for months on business still leave at some point. Like ghosts in my mind all the past long term guests remain. They call for the first few months, just to see how things are going, and then it stops.

So many false friends...

"The reports Bella... do you plan to print them for me?"

"Right, sorry, give me a few minutes."

The phone rang as I started running the reports.

"Bella?"

"Hey Alice." Alice has worked at the hotel for a little over a year. I knew her in high-school but she was few years older than me. She had a messed up life but was generally stable as an employee.

"Hey, I'm soooooo sorry. I know that you worked a double shift but I'm running a little late. Is your Mom going to be in this morning?"

Shit, I can't pull another shift. "It's Saturday. You know that her and Charlie's date night is on Fridays. If she comes in today it will only be for a few minutes."

I wont beg her to come in but I'm pretty damn close. The sun shinning into the lobby through the grey clouds was already hurting my eyes. Lack of sleep makes me hate the sunshine and the morning in general.

"I am hurrying, I swear but I don't feel to great."

AKA, I drank to much last night.

"Yeah? Do you happen to have the same cold that Jessica has?"

"Awe! Come on Bella, you know that I wouldn't do this to you on purpose."

"Can you get in here at least within the next hour? I can't physically last much longer."

"Yeah, I am getting in the shower when we hang up. I may be puking in a trash can when I get there but I will come in. Maybe Jake can cover the desk? I know that Jessica and your Mom have showed him some basic functions."

Alice always did that, remembered things that most would forget. It's almost like she had a second sense about things. Kind of like my interactions with Edward last night. Everything that happened felt, almost mystical. It felt like the gravity of my world was altered and I have never stepped on the earth with the weight that I carried now.

Oh shut up Bella, shove that shit down into your cold core and slam back another cup of coffee until Jacob gets here or Alice, which ever comes first.

Then and only then can you run home and bury yourself from the living.

"Was that Alice calling off?" Rosalie's voice sneered at me.

With a heavy sigh, "She's running late."

"She's such a twit. Sometimes I think that she's missing half her brain with the way she flits about and babbles about what she's thinking."

"She's not that bad. She genuinely is a sweet girl."

"Don't get used to this, but you look like hell, so why don't you step into the rest room, splash your face with some water, and grab a cup of coffee or something? I'll stand here and pretend to play front desk clerk."

"Thanks Rosalie."

"Like I said, don't get used to it."

She graced me with one of her few smiles. Even though we weren't friends, she knew how much I time I put into the motel and she appreciated me in a silent way. All the praise went to Rene and Rosalie knew I wanted it to be that way.

At seven-thirty Jacob strolled behind the front desk.

"Morning Isabella."

We were extremely formal with one another. He was Jacob to me, even though everyone else called him Jake and I was Isabella to him. He regarded me as a manger more than Rene because he had to come to me for approval on purchasing parts for items that needed repaired.

"Long night?"

"You could defiantly say that." I pass him a weak smile.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, but before we head into how you can will you please change the florescent parking lot light by the front door? It burnt out last night."

"Yup. I'll do it right now."

"Thanks Jacob."

"No thanks needed, it's my job."

Jacob reminds me of myself. Does his job and keeps to himself. I don't know anything about him because he doesn't mix his personal life with work.

The lobby is alive with families and I shut my eyes. They are throbbing with the need to sleep.

"Good morning."

No. It can't be him...

I open my lids slowly, almost fluttering to clear away the desire to sleep. Edward is standing before me in a black T-shirt and trendy jeans. He's wearing a pair of birkenstocks. I knew that Seattle was full of hippies.

"Morning Edward. Need a smoke?"

He spread his lips and gave me his smile, the one that is burning into my mind as the picture of beauty. Beating into my head I feel lost when the heat of his closeness begins to swirl his heady scent of burning fires and cold woods.

"No, but let me get a cup of coffee and I will join you for your morning smoke?"

He asked and lifted his right eyebrow. Fuck no I didn't want him to join me. I couldn't control what would fall out of my tired mouth.

"OK. I need a cup too."

"Why are you still here? I thought your shift ended at seven." His voice was stern and commanding.

"It did but the other clerk is running late."

"You are taken advantage off."

"It's a family business. If anyone is going to get taken advantage off it's going to be the daughter of the owners." Stifling a yawn he pores my cup of coffee for me.

"Sugar?"

Yes please if it's smeared all over your lips and I can lick it off. Shit. Rewind your brain and answer correctly.

"No thanks." I opened two containers of the french vanilla creamer and dumped them into the coffee.

"I was close."

What is he talking about, "Close to what?"

"I didn't think you would want it black."

"Oh, yeah, well it all depends on my mood." Stop thinking that you know me Mr. Fucking FuckME because you aren't even close.

"Bella!" Rosalie's voice boomed from behind the door to the back office. I sent Edward a pleading stare to wait. Pathetic Bella, you are tragically confused to think this transient businessperson has the time to wait for you.

"Coming Rosalie." Opening the back office door I see her standing with her hands on her hips and tapping her right foot.

"Where are you going?"

"To smoke." I stifle another yawn.

"Who in the hell is that person you are going to smoke with?" Both of her eyebrows are raised and her smile is knowing.

"A guest."

"No shit Sherlock."

"I don't know. He checked in last night. We talked for a few minutes, had a smoke, and he went to bed."

"And now he's back down here having another smoke with you?"

"No, I'm smoking and he's joining me outside." I can't stifle the yawn this time.

"You look like shit." Taking her hands she fluffs my hair. Riffling through my bag she pulled out my sheer lip gloss. "Put some of this on." Taking her fingers she pinched my checks. I batted at her hands.

"What the hell Rosalie!"

"You look like walking death. If you are even going to be seen with Mr. Hotness you need to look better than you do right now!"

She didn't need to pinch my checks to bring blood to them. I can feel the embarrassing heat rise up my neck to my cheeks.

"God Bella, he's gorgeous."

This is not a conversation I want to have with Rosalie. She will find a way to use it against me and I don't have the fight to win in a battle of words with her.

"Bella? Did you hear me? He's freaking hotttt." She emphasized the t's at the end of hot dramatically.

"I didn't notice."

"Yeah right and I enjoy scrubbing toilets."

"I'll watch the front desk from outside incase someone comes up to check out. Can you keep an eye on the breakfast spread for me and restock when needed? It's only going to take a few minutes to smoke."

"Of course. Now get your ass out there and smile for once. He's defiantly worth smiling at."

Walking towards Edward I feel the warmth travel back up to my cheeks. "Sorry, she had a question about some rooms."

He took his hand and placed it on the swell of my lower back. I jumped from the touch. Not phased by my response he returned it to my lower back.

"Jumpy?"

God damn his voice is so smooth.

"Too much coffee."

"I could use a pot of coffee after my night."

I glanced at him and saw that he did have some dark circles under his eyes. The green was still piercing from behind the heavy lids.

"Yeah, I could smell the red wine on your breath." I giggled and almost slapped myself. I am not a giggler. This guy was so getting under my skin.

"I wasn't, um, inappropriate in any way was I?"

Agh, that's why he wanted to spend ten minutes with me. He needed to clarify his behavior from last night.

"Inappropriate? Not at all. You were a little deer-in-the-headlights but I figured it was the wine." Oh, and I was completely enchanted by everything about you. You stunned me and turned my ice blocks for blood veins into a defrosted mess moving towards my dead heart.

"Good. I was slightly worried. I haven't drank that much in many years. I smoked two cigarettes last night. If I ever told Emmett he would taunt me for life."

"Emmett?"

"Never mind."

Right, because why would this Edward stranger care to share with me his life.

Leaning against the wall I closed my eyes as I exhaled the smoke.

"You are not driving yourself home."

It wasn't a question. It was an order. When I opened my eyes I was sure I was going to see Edward in a suit like he was about to present a sales pitch to a huge audience.

"Um, yes, I am." I kept my eyes closed.

"I can take you home if you need me too."

It wasn't Edward's voice. Opening my eyes I saw Jacob staring at us.

"Jacob?" He was holding the burnt out lightbulb in his right hand and leaning his left hand against the brick wall close to my personal space. "No, no, no, I am fine. I'll finish the coffee and be on my way. I do need you to cover the front desk if you can until Alice gets here." I didn't mean for it to sound condescending but it did. 'If you can...'

"Yeah, I can do that if you give me a refresher on checking people out."

"Of course and I have my cell phone on me so you can call me if any troubles arise."

Dropping my smoke into the ashtray I flash a quick smile towards Edward. His face is forlorn. His eyebrows are furrowed and some wrinkles I hadn't noticed creased in his forehead. The look was one of determination as if Jacob was silently challenging him.

I shuffle to the back office to gather my things so I can finally head home.

"I don't need a refresher course. I just didn't want to leave you outside with that guest." Jacob's voice was strained.

"Hugh?"

"Isabella, you had to see that he was about to drag you back to his room."

"Hugh?"

"Your tired. Go home. He's checking out today, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Drive safe."

I had to get out of here. This morning needed to end so it can be night again.

"Bye Rosalie."

"Later Bella."

I glance at Jacob and watch him watching me heading towards my car. A small amount of drizzle started falling onto my tired face. Great, that means that the guests checking in late are going to be pissed that their perfect Six Flags day was ruined because the roller coasters weren't running.

Then I felt the hand on my back again. Pivoting to see if it was the hand I have memorized on the spot on my back I almost fall into him but catch myself on the back of my truck.

"I am serious that you don't need to be driving." His green eyes were locking me into place. I couldn't move it I wanted too.

"Edward, I don't know who you are. You are not driving me home." Stern as I could muster I forced my voice but it was muddled and sounded like the sadness of the rain falling down from the sky. Charlie would be proud of me.

Charlie would not be proud that I wanted him to take me home or drag me back to his hotel room so I could cuddle up in his arms and sleep.

"It's really raining now. Are you positive you are safe?"

No! I'm not alright. I'm alone and tired of life. I have been alone since I was six years old and I don't want to walk away from you. Yet, your checking out today and it's pointless to care and continue to think that your something more than a one night guest.

"Yes."

"Fine."

The water started dripping from his hair that was falling on his forehead. He didn't shave so his scruff is more defined than it was last night. I started to shiver in the warm rain with the thoughts of it brushing my face as he came in to kiss my lip glossed lips.

Turning from me he headed back to room. His shoulders were slouched and his hands shoved into his pockets. I stared at his ass as his long legs carried his sculpted frame. I could see the muscles in his shoulders moving.

I looked back towards the front doors and out the small back office window I saw Jacob watching me. What the hell? Bella, you just need some sleep, now.

Getting in my car I gripped the steering wheel and turned up the radio as loud as possible. Lighting a smoke I pulled out of the parking lot longing for my bed to end this strangest morning of my life.

**A/N: If you stick it out one more chapter you will be asking WTF is this chick doing... I swear.... **

**Thanks for reading and REVIEWING!!!!!**


	4. Waiting for Night

**Chapter 4 Waiting for the Night**

**All Twilight Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers**

**A/N: I said there was a shake up coming and so it is... Let me know what you think!**

**EPOV**

A/N: I used to work in a hotel and miss it all the time! As for my references to truckers, I only had a few rude experiences with some long haul truckers. The rest of them were wonderful people. Bella however sees them in a different light.

I tried to get up at 6:00 but my body was not allowing the alarm to wake me from my slumber. I couldn't remember why I wanted to get up 6 so I turned off the alarm and rolled back over on my stomach. I expected the mattress to be atrocious but it was rather comfortable. Worn but not weathered.

As I slipped back into sleep I saw her, Bella, and she was skipping towards me through a forest full of pine trees with white snow covering them. Skipping is so juvenile so her movements were more like a dance with the wind.

I was standing in the sunlight with thousands of prisms shinning all over the snow covered land and pines.

Then the wind that was making her musically dance across the ground to my open arms started blowing all the powdered snow off of the tree limbs.

The pine trees appeared to be marching in front of me to block her from wrapping her thin frame upon mine.

A petrified feeling surged through me that I was loosing her. How could I let her slip away from me before I had her?

Running towards her, I was trapped in the dark green of the pine limbs. She was calling my name and her soft voice of wind chimes turned into the shredded glass across my skin. No stitches could ever close the wounds that her petulant screams caused.

Bolting up from my beds I was tangled in the sheets like seaweed wrapped around my limbs. Gasping for breaths I couldn't free myself from the fear that I was drowning, or freezing in an avalanche. Something was missing and my jagged gasps brought back the inhalation of the cigarettes last night.

That's why I wanted to be up at 6. God damn it.

Untangling my limbs from the thin sheets I almost fell to the floor. I wanted to see Bella before I checked out.

It's nonsensical to want to see the girl but something about her ability to disregard me had me intrigued. I also wanted to make sure that I didn't behave like an ass. I was sensing that I probably was more than inappropriate towards her with my inability to stop ogling her. I vaguely remember telling the unconventional beauty that she looked like a... jellyfish. Slapping my hand onto my face I tried to rub the sleep from my tight skin.

The red lights on the small black alarm clock blinked 7:15.

Well, if I missed her than I missed her. I just hope that her face never enters my dreams again. I dream vividly all the time but never about people. It's always about places or circumstances. My dreams are more about problem solving than emotions.

This one still had me feeling the need to grasp and save Bella from the trees that were marching like the Hammers in the Pink Floyd movie The Wall.

My normal morning routine started with a nagging hard on but there was no need to release my tension this morning. I was limper than a sponge. Interesting, bad dreams about beautiful women were not the imagery of porn for my cock.

Being a driven type A personality, sometimes I think I have lost sense of what's normal but I feel very normal not being aroused by a young woman being attacked by trees.

That was what the dream was about. There is no need to think about it more in depth.

Heading to the shower the warm water berated my stiff skin and my pounding head. I'm sure Bella would have needed a warm shower after I found her in the winter landscape.

God damn it, leave that dream in the cheap bed. She's already gone Mason and there's no need for you to think about her ever again.

Her voice, in terror, echoed in my aching head. I felt an incomprehensible loss when I saw her being swallowed by the woods and snow. I was loosing her and fearing what I would be without her. I think I even almost started screaming in the dream allowing real emotions to penetrate the empty hotel room.

Fine, your mind is not going to let you forget this dream so analyze it, figure it out.

Attractive, young, cynical, a tad pompous with her own self image and something else. Maybe there were pieces of loneliness and surrounding herself with night and familial obligations.

That sexy smile that she didn't seem to understand was sexy. The way her neck curved into her long strands of amber waving down to the swell of her round ass. I can feel her delicate hands with her round fingertips tracing their way through my hair, over my face, down my chest and strongly stroking my dick as she pants my name from my fingers running all over her and penetrating her tight wetness.

Agh, here comes the hard on. Like an appropriate dick it perked to the mental sensation of being stroked by the enigma of a woman behind the front desk. I have never fantasized about fucking a hotel clerk before. This was a first for me in the shower and honestly, I could envision it better than most. Usually it's some scene from a porno running through my mind or whatever flavor of the week I was screwing.

This time, the anticipation of not knowing what it would feel like caused my mind to remember all the insignificant details about her face and eyes. Fuck me, those rust eyes looking at me while she's on her knees sucking me so hard that I feel like my cock is going to disengage itself from my body.

God damn it, I don't remember a time that I got myself this hard from a sex scene I have never experienced. When I exploded I also started coughing like a motherfucker because of the cigarettes I smoked last night.

I stayed in the shower for another few moments allowing the steam to sooth my lungs and to recover from the massive self-induced orgasm, thanks to the assistance of Bella Swan.

Usually I go for a run but this motel does not have a fitness center so I'll just have to forgo the normal morning routine and besides, nothing about this morning has been normal so far.

Even thought I'm not staying in the motel again that doesn't mean that I can't come and visit her on one of her night shifts. Maybe I could bring her a french vanilla cappuccino and thank her for her kindness to me.

But, she wasn't really kind to me. She was real to me and that's a rarity. Most women toss themselves at me or know my status and think that their status would make us the perfect pair. My iPhone started to ring and it was Esme. Damn, it's only 7:30 and she's already calling. So much for having a day off.

"Good morning Esme."

"Edward, did you find a room?"

"Yes."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Swan Hotel," I called the establishment by it's rightful name. It almost felt sacrilegious to degrade it now that I know the beautiful daughter of the owners... Grrr, god damn it Mason.

"Oh, yes, well isn't that a pleasant little place. Ha! I'm sure you will find something more suiting tonight and if not then you need to stay at my home."

"I appreciate that the offer is still open." My tone was as cold as my balls for her.

"The purpose for my call is about your activities today. I told Jasper that you needed a tour of Cleveland and he is more than willing to show you the scene. Would you like him to pick you up?"

Jesus, she's a pushy cougar. "Sure Esme, that would be great. Does he know where the Swan Hotel is located?"

"I'm sure he does and if not, well, it's not hard to find Edward. There is baseball game starting at one so Jasper thought he could pick you up around eleven-thirty. Will that time work for you?"

"Perfect. Thank you Esme."

"I can't stand the idea of you being alone in Sparksboro with nothing to do. I'll let Jasper know."

"Very well."

I hung up on her before I was roped into having dinner with her again. There will never be another late night dinner with Esme unless another person is present.

I didn't want to use the tiny coffee pot in the room. After watching something on 60 Minutes about the dirtiness of hotel the rooms I always ignore the little germ machines. Heading to the lobby I also knew not to drink the juice from the a juice dispense. The tubes in the machine are rarely flushed. I hate my anal thoughts and need coffee to clear the haze from the wine.

I could always ask the person behind the front desk what shifts Bella works. I wonder if they would relay that information? If not I could always watch to see if she was smoking outside at night.

Am I being as much of a stalker as I felt? What was I going to do? Drive up and down the street until I saw puffs of smoke in the sky like Native American smoke signals? This is highly new for me.

I don't like it.

I don't want to be thinking about her and I am stuck running every word I stated to her through my mind like a prattling thirteen year old.

In a haze of my own confusion I heard the bells chiming through the crowded lobby. Miserable women slapping their fat kids fingers and worn down husbands shoving doughnuts into their grumbling mouths couldn't prevent me from hearing her voice.

Everything in the room ceased to exist but her. Like a police radar I honed in on her location. She was still behind the front desk. Why?

As I approached the front desk I heard her continue to talk to some young male behind the counter with her. Immediately my possessive tendency raged in my chest. I straightened my back to elevate my height and a my cock started to inch it's way up the front of my pants. What the hell am doing? I'm acting like a neanderthal towards this woman.

For all I know this could be her boyfriend she's talking to and what do I plan on doing? Am I going to walk up to her and claim her as mine after two smokes and a weird exchange of eye contact?

He looked up and connected with my eyes and I smirked at him. His jesters towards her seemed informal enough but his eyes wouldn't release mine. He came out from behind the front desk and intentionally brushed past my shoulder on his way out the front doors.

The lobby was full of meandering herds of starving fat children but there was clearly enough room for him to pass. If I was ridiculously claiming territory then he was showing me the markings already on the land.

A sense of rage began to brew inside of me and I couldn't even recollect the last time I felt such emotion.

Numbers and computer engineering do not equal emotional outbursts.

When I finally approached her behind the desk she had her eyes closed. I could see the dark rings under her eyes and I wanted to trace my fingers under her fluttering lashes and take away the pain.

The next twenty minutes passed to quickly and I was being forceful with her. I couldn't stop myself if I wanted too.

Whatever I felt drunk for her it was amplified sober, well, almost sober. God damn I wanted to pick her up and carry her everywhere because I was sure that her legs wouldn't hold her for much longer.

How irresponsible her parents must be to allow her to work herself into a coma of coherence. That pesky man from behind the counter interrupted us when I was positive she was going to allow me to escort her home. My concern for her was growing with each passing second. I have never noticed the seconds of life before this morning. I didn't know how many I had left with her so each one was like a poisoned arrow passing through my thick skin.

When she pulled out of the parking lot I wanted to follow her home and make sure she didn't crash. I doubt there will be a baseball game today if the weather continues to not cooperate.

I was going to ask the front desk clerk if I could extend my check out by a half an hour but the large male that staked his claim on Bella was behind the front desk.

Making my dry wheat toast I filled another cup of coffee and sat at a table in the lobby. A young girl with short black hair came skidding into the lobby. Her eyes immediately searched until she found my face. She broke into a huge smile nodding her head up and down.

Her pale skin had a shade of green underneath the white. She must be the late desk clerk because she was wearing the same awful uniform. I believe Bella had mentioned the name Alice to the maintenance man slash front desk fill in.

Like a fairy she floated behind the front desk and kept on stealing obvious glances in my direction. It would have been annoying if I didn't hope it was because Bella called her and talked about me. Lame Mason, you are being seriously lame today.

Once I saw the male leave from behind the front desk I knew I could ask if I could check out a bit later than eleven.

As I approached her eyes widened in anticipation.

"Good morning. My name is Edward Mason and I am in room 109. Is there anyway you can allow me the ability to check out around eleven-thirty?"

A screeching noise came from the back office and I saw Alice's eyes squint with humor. She leaned towards me and whispered, "Now you've done it Edward."

Agh, another person who flippantly called me by my first name. Maybe this informal casualty towards customers was common in Ohio.

The tall blonde that most men would find more than attractive came crashing from the back room, "You will not allow any late check out's today Alice! Do you hear me? I already have one-hundred and fifty rooms to clean and I..."

I noticed that Alice was jerking her head towards me and when the blonde looked at me she stopped her tirade. "Oh, it's you."

Hmm, I don't think I should speak to these two interesting women. I'd let them lead this conversation. I felt like I was suddenly in a movie and I didn't want to be the star but it was becoming apparent that I was being tossed into the limelight.

"Yes, Rosalie, it's Edward from room 109."

Rosalie took an appreciative scan of my face and started shaking her head from side to side. She looked directly at Alice like she was waiting for the que card to know her next line. I looked at Alice and saw her hazel eyes almost popping out of her small face. The silent conversation would have unnerved my patience but my hangover was slowing my temper.

Rosalie stood next to Alice and started taping her fingernail against the laminate countertop. "Mr. Room 109."

"Please, call me Edward, it appears that the remainder of the desk staff is on a first name basis with me."

"OK, Edward, I can't let you check out late. I need to clean that room for tonight. So, you have two options: stay again or sit in the lobby after eleven."

No one gave me options. I made up the options in life but it seems that Sparksboro Ohio has gotten the better of me.

"May I call you Rosalie?"

"Sure thing."

"Rosalie, I understand the importance of preparing the room for resale tonight but surely one half an hour is not going to hinder your schedule of room cleaning." I tried to turn on my charming smile.

She wasn't buying what I was selling her.

"Edward, you are right. However, I don't bend the rules for anyone. I don't care if Bella thinks your hot. I don't care that Alice is giving me the death stare. If you bend for one person then everyone else thinks that you will bend. There are reasons why rules are in place. You look educated and well enough off to understand that simple fact of life."

God damn it, I should hire here to work for Carlisle. She is harder than me with her principles. My phone started vibrating in my jeans pocket. It better not be Esme again.

Oh, it's Angela, "Excuse me ladies. This will just take a moment." Turning my back to them I answered, "Angela, thank god."

"Good morning to you too Edward. Did you find a room last night?"

"Yes, yes, everything was fine. Were you able to get me a room tonight?"

"That's why I'm calling. It may be best to just head down the highway a few exits. All the hotels are claiming that they have no rooms for tonight as well. You may have better luck if you go in person. I can't believe there are no rooms."

"This is an interesting exit. Everyone is trying to maximize their profit. Thank you for calling. Can you please see if the Hilton has a room available for Sunday evening? I will check out of where I currently am on Sunday morning and head to the Hilton for the rest of the week."

"Of course Edward. Try to have fun this weekend. Go ride a roller coaster at the amusement park!"

"The only way I would ride a roller coaster is if you were here. I can just imagine the fun you would have." Angela is like my sister. She's always been able to handle my abrasive nature in stride. Her husband Ben is a good man. They invite me over for dinner all the time. Angela is concerned for my well being. After my breakup with Tanya I let my "I'm the boss" persona falter and found a true friend in her.

Turning back to the desk I flashed my smile at Alice and Rosalie. Both of them were whispering to one another and I was positive it was about me.

"It seems as though I will be renting room 109 for another night. Now there are no problems with my checkout time."

Both ladies jaws slightly dropped. I wanted to laugh but the comical element to their reaction was different...

"Oh! Sure, yeah, that's great! Do you want to use the same credit card?" Alice's eyes were still wide and shinning with a secret.

"That will be fine Alice."

Rosalie took her room chart and began writing on it. I assumed she was noting that I was a stay over.

"Edward, did you want room service today?"

"No Rosalie, that won't be necessary."

"Good." Huffing she went into the back office and Alice was still smiling at me with her goofy grin.

"What are your plans for the day?"

I had started to walk away from the front desk when Alice questioned my days activities.

"A coworker of mine's son is coming to show me the sights of Cleveland."

"Woo Hoo, all the big city sites."

The girl still looked green under her skin but it was not a virus causing her illness. It was defiantly a hangover.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Um, yes. Cleveland is a shit hole. If he even tries to take you to the Rock and Roll Hall of fame run for Lake Erie."

"Why?"

"Oh, it's so commercial. Sure, there are some cool things to do but Cleveland is not awesome."

"I think that most people feel that way about their metropolis city near their home."

"Um, no. I bet people in New York, LA and London don't feel that way."

Touche. This girl has spunk. I wonder if her and Bella are close? "Have a nice day Alice. I hope you feel better."

"Edward?"

Alice didn't want me to leave the front desk. I didn't want to leave. If I could befriend her then maybe she would talk to me about Bella.

"Yes Alice?"

"I thought you should know that Bella isn't working tonight."

God damn it. "Oh." I raised my eyebrows and gave her a stern look. I didn't appreciate her assuming that I cared if Bella was working tonight.

In fact, I wasn't sure what was going on with this motel staff. Even when I stay in a hotel for an extended stay I am never openly spoken too or about.

She started stuttering sensing my resistance to her forwardness about Bella, "I just, well, I was thinking that once she wakes up, I mean, she always call to check in, and I thought I would let her know that you were staying another night. That way if you were going somewhere close in town, you might be able to meet up with her or something."

"Oh." I don't let her see the smile that wanted to reach across the desk and kiss her cheek.

"Not that I think you do I just thought that maybe you talked to her last night. I see that you checked in at two am. I know she's always bored around that time so if you did chat with you then at least you know someone in town. Even though you do know someone in town, it still can't hurt to know another person. How long are you in town for?"

"It's an unknown at this time but I am only staying here for one more night. Did Bella call you?" I had to know where this rattling from Alice was coming from.

Her eyes popped even further out from her face, "No!"

I believed her.

"Then you are rather presumptuous that I even know Ms. Swan well enough to engage in going out with her tonight."

Her green skin turned red. "It's just, I know how Bella is, and if someone comes in that late she's going to try to talk to them."

It was a blatant lie. I am sure that Bella rarely even speaks to the guests that check in that late. "We did have a brief conversation but nothing that would warrant her wanting to spend a night on the town with me."

I turned from the desk and was going back to my room when her chipper voice called me again. Damn, this was getting a bit annoying.

"Edward?"

Grinding my teeth I turned towards her again, "Yes Alice?" My agitation simmered in my voice.

"You know that it's ok?"

What is she talking about? "That what's ok Alice?"

"She didn't call me. I sometimes get feelings and I..." trailing off she must have seen the confused look on my face. Was she honestly telling me that she knew what I was feeling for Bella? Taking a deep breath she began again, "There are a few facts that I know."

"And those would be..." I couldn't wait to hear this girl.

"Fact: There is defiantly another place you could stay that would meet your standard but you are staying here another night. Fact: You did talk to Bella last night and had a great time but don't understand why. Fact: You do wish she was working tonight. Fact: You want to go skiing. That one I don't understand but I know that you do. Oh and Fact: I'm going out with you tonight so I might as well invite Bella to join us."

I didn't answer her. I turned from her and headed back to my room. The only thought I had was of checking out. I didn't want to be here with this gypsy of woman telling me "facts" that she defiantly couldn't know about.

It's got to be the hangover. None of that happened.

Tossing myself onto the bed I close my eyes, set the alarm for eleven, and pray that I can catch a few more hours of sleep.

**JPOV**

Isabella was in a world of trouble with that guy. Since I turned twenty-one I have been the maintenance person for the Swan Hotel and that was four years ago.

The first time I met her I knew that fate would twist me to her. I never talk about her to Billy or my girlfriend Emily. If I did they would hear the care for her in my voice. I am very transparent with feelings.

I don't see her often since she primarily works the night shift. It's a good thing. If I did see her more often, I might let it slip.

Billy and Charlie had been friends for years when Charlie approached my dad about opening the hotel. Billy used to be on the police force with Charlie. They were partners until the bullet hit Billy in the back and paralyzed him from his L-5 vertebra down. Billy never told Charlie that he was a shape shifter. Charlie always marveled at his abilities to do his job. Little did he know it was because he could shape shift.

That's when he stopped shape shifting. It's a genetic tick in my DNA.

Both my Mom and Billy are shape shifters so the punet squares would let anyone know that they shouldn't have had kids unless they wanted to curse them with the gene.

They did want to curse me with it and somehow both of my sisters were free and clear from the genetic abnormality.

Most people would love to have the abilities that I do. Most people would kill themselves if they actually had it.

Just like my Mom.

Emily's family also has some shape shifters in their gene pool. She knows that I don't want kids. I will never put this demonic quality on a child.

That creep from room 109 had sex spread all over his aura for Bella. Fucking jerk.

She's fragile. She's different. She's not able to decipher the coldness that runs in his blood. He's a killer. Maybe not physically but psychologically he will kill her.

Since I keep my barricade up around her she has no reason to listen to me but I know it. I can shape shift into anything and when I say anything I even mean the wind.

It's usually the form I'll take on. It's the easiest way to get around and see what's going on. I always check on her.

Even that Mike kid that has a hard on for her isn't a danger. He's a little pathetic but is no threat to Bella.

If I could tell her any about myself I would. She is the only person besides my family and Emily that I would let know.

Then again, why would she want a freak like me?

Slamming my fist against my desk I don't feel the pain ripple up my arm. There is nothing I can do to prevent her from being around Mr. Room 109.

Happiness is evasive when you don't want the life your living. Emily is a great woman and has dealt with my situation. She's stood by me and not even complained when I "blow" out of the room.

Swirling around Bella last night as she stood with that menace of an asshole I couldn't stop her from falling into his eyes. No matter how much I tried she just thought the wind was the chilly night air.

I'll just have to keep a closer eye on her with him in town. He said he was checking out. Good. She wont be able to handle the end result of hanging out with him.

When I am around Isabella I feel like I am someone else. She makes the alienation of being different disappear.

I head towards the laundry room to work on a washer that's been causing Rosalie problems. I need the work to keep myself from going and smashing that creeps face against a wall.

"Rosalie, which dryer is giving you a problem?"

"The one on the left. It's clanking and sputtering like it swallowed a chicken."

I removed the cover to start fixing the piece of junk. "Did room 109 check out yet?"

"Nope. He's staying another night. Why do you care?"

"I don't. I saw him earlier and it looked like he was giving Isabella a hard time."

"Yeah right! If that's a hard time I'd hate to see an easy time."

Rosalie pisses me off. She's such a cocky bitch. "What are you talking about?"

"Jake, come on, she was practically drooling over him! I'm sure she would love it if Edward gave her his hard time."

"You are so crass."

"What do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then why ask?"

"Like I said, I thought he was hassling her this morning."

"Ugh Oh..."

I don't give her the satisfaction of facing her. I know that she wants to gauge me. "What Rosalie?"

"Jake... You don't have a crush on her do you?"

The astonishment in her voice made me internally chuckle. "No Rosalie. Her dad and mine are good friends. I keep an eye on her. That's all."

"Nope. I don't think that's all... You can't hide the annoyance in your tone. Why haven't you ever asked her out? You know how she is... she'd never notice if you did have a thing for her. Shit, she's so absorbed in her own ideals about her life that she doesn't notice she's missing most of life."

"I have a girlfriend that I am happy with. I don't have a crush on her and don't you start spreading that rumor. Neither of us need the headache of hotel gossip."

"Oh Jake, maybe you are just like her. Sullen and self sacrificing. You know, that kind of shit gets you nowhere but an early grave. I think that working here makes people stupid. I should quit before I start sounding pathetic like the rest of you."

"Then quit. We won't miss your pleasant attitude."

"Shut up Jake. I'm not the one skating around a girl that I have a major crush on."

"I told you to not start this with me. So leave me alone Rosalie."

"I don't care about you. I don't even care about Bella. I only am concerned about me paying my bills."

"Good."

I left the laundry room and slammed the door shut to my office. Get a grip Jake. You don't need to think about Isabella.

I started breathing harder. I knew that I was going to shape shift in any second. Wind Jake, you gotta think about the wind.

That's how it happens. Whatever I am thinking about I shift into. My body mimics the molecular structure of the object, animate or inanimate. My dad never heard of anyone shifting into an element. When I did it the first time I didn't know what was going on and I was afraid that I would never come all back together. After I told him he demanded that I show him so I shifted into nothing.

I still remember the lecture, "Jake, this is nothing to mess with. What if you decide to turn into fire and kill yourself. What if you are water and can't stay in one shape? I don't like this. Stick to animals."

I hated turning into a dog, bird, and all that shit. It was wind or nothing for me.

Stilling myself I prevented the transition and gripped my desk. Frustrated tears almost started to spill from my eyes. Rosalie was right. Life is too short to keep all of this a secret from Isabella. She had her own demons. She didn't need mine but I would never cause her the hell that... Edward... was going to cause.

**A/N: Reviews are better than changing into wind! Please let me know your thoughts. Jake is a shifter ladies but IDK how the team Jacob's are going to feel in a few chapters. **

**Lemons will come at some point... just hang in there with me ;)**


	5. I Should Work

**Chapter 5 - I Should Work**

**All Twilight Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers**

**A/N: I want to thank all of you who have commented. It keeps my fingers going. And for those who haven't PLEASE, I'm begging to know what you think!**

**We keep on heading into weirdness, I promise, it only gets more warped.**

**BPOV**

I smelled the eggs and turkey bacon before I entered the front door. It's pathetic that I still live at home with my parents.

I don't care.

"Baby?"

Of course it's me Rene. Who in the fuck else would walk in at this time?

"Hey Mom."

"Oh Baby, you look horrible! It's a good thing that you have tonight off. Did you sell out the hotel last night?"

"Almost."

"Did you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"No."

"Alright Baby, why don't you get some sleep? You look like you have been up..."

Yeah, say it Rene, come on and say it. I look like I've been up for almost twenty-four hours? Jesus, I wonder why I look like that?

"I'm going to leave my cell down here today. Can you please handle any calls that come in? If Jessica calls off I seriously can't work her shift."

"No! I know that you cant Baby. My goodness you need to sleep."

I head up the stairs and don't even bother to wash my face or brush my teeth. All I want is a shot of rum.

I'm a little shocked that I made it home. The rain is falling harder. Just like the calm before the storm bullshit I was thinking... I was thinking right before Edward Mason showed up at my front desk.

I tied my thick hair up in a top knot on my head. Stripping off the uniform I put on my red sweatpants and black tank top.

There was a mini-fridge that Rene swore couldn't be fixed from one of the guest rooms. She replaced it and Jacob was able to salvage the old beast. I took it home and now it's a night stand for my day bed.

Grabbing the bottle of rum from the fridge I curled into a ball and rested it between my knees. Sighing I turned on my ipod in it's radio stand.

I brought the cool glass bottle to my lips and slugged back a huge shot the size of an expresso. I fumbled with my iPod and a the song on repeat. I know that Rene and Charlie won't bother me. They never do. How can they when I work the night shift? It's another reason I love the shift. It's the perfect excuses for utter isolation from the living.

I want to write in my journal but it isn't worth it. The one morning (night for most people) that could allow me to have a real entry I don't want to write.

Instead I replay the entire night in the stage of my brain. Each time I see Edward approaching the front desk he is more and more and more attractive.

Fuck. This is a replay of Phil. It's different but the same.

When Phil checked into the motel he was pompous like Edward. The Swan Hotel was not matching his standard. Fine, we all know that it will never meet the needs of real business men. Then he didn't check out. This was two summers ago. He stayed for four weeks and they were the best weeks of my life.

We kissed and that was all. Only a few fleeting kisses against the back wall of the office and once on his bed.

He treated me like I was something... special. He took me to dinner on my nights off. He took to breakfast when I worked the night shift. He even brought me flowers and not god damn red roses. No, he brought me lilacs because he told me that my scent was like flowers and lilacs were the closest scent he could imagine.

When he left he swore he would call and he did for the first few weeks.

Thinking of him everyday since I bleed all over the blank pages of my journal about him and his caresses.

I could have bought stock in Energizer for all the batteries I've gone through remembering the kisses we shared. I have never had an orgasm from real contact with a man but that didn't mean that I could have it with myself.

Yup, me and my rabbit dildo were the only loving I knew. Well, it was the only sensational aspect I knew until I felt the SOS from my clit over Edward smoking a cigarette. When he touched my shoulder I thought I was going to combust. I took another deep sip from my cold bottle. How could one touch illicit such a rush in my body? It was like I was aching for him to fill the well that I knew was dry.

Shit. This kind of thinking was not helping the numbness I was craving.

His hands, then his lips and that hair...

I put the cap back on the bottle and curl closer to myself. I am so stupid. It's the word that Rosalie tosses at me all the time. She swears that she's going to become stupid from working at the hotel and she's probably right.

I can't even think about Edward anymore. He's gone, like them all, and most defiantly like Phil.

Phil was twenty years older than me. Phil was what I wanted out of life. Phil made feel like a woman. Phil was married to Maria.

I reopened the bottle and took another long sip. That's all they are, sips on the bottle nursing me into oblivion.

I didn't have to work tonight. I'm not going to care about the motel today. For one fucking day Rene can handle the guest complaints. For one day she can fit into the mold of what she thinks she is...

I cap the bottle again, toss it in the fridge and head downstairs to get the phone. I know she won't answer it.

I didn't want to see Charlie in his blue robe.

"Wow Hun you look tired."

"Yeah I am."

"Your Mom told me you pulled a double."

Slurping his coffee he was reading the paper at the small kitchen table.

"Yup."

"You know how proud I am of you taking the business seriously. You aren't wasting the two and a half years of hospitality management that you got from Kent State."

Nice Charlie, toss another dagger at me about not graduating.

"Nope."

I grabbed the cell phone off of the counter and saw that there were already three missed calls from the motel. Good job Rene. You have the phone for twenty minutes and can't answer it.

Heading up the stairs I listen to the one message. It's Alice telling me that I must call her back. Well, at least it's not a message that a customer is demanding a refund or that Jessica called off again tonight.

Sitting on the day bed I open the bottle and call her back.

"Thank you for calling the Swan Hotel. This is Alice. How can I assist you? Wait, is this Bella?"

We don't have caller ID. It unnerves me that she always knows it's me.

"Hey Alice."

"I thought you left the phone with Rene?"

There she goes again... knowing shit that she shouldn't but I guess anyone would think that I would let Rene handle the phone after my shifts.

"You know me. I was there last night and know the guests. If there are any problems I can help. What's going on?"

"I was going to tell Rene to wake you up around six or sevens."

"Why?" I had planned to sleep until at least midnight.

"Because you can't sleep the entire night away!"

I hug the bottle to my chest exasperated. "Alice, you know how long I worked and I..."

Cutting me off her chipper voice was curt, "Bella. He didn't check out. He's staying another night."

The bottle slipped from my hands into my lap. If it weren't almost empty it would have spilled all over my purple bedspread. I pressed my ear harder against the phone trapped against my shoulder. I don't respond to her but I know that I was breathing heavier into the receiver.

"I know, right? Yeah, he decided to stay another night and he has plans with some guy named Jasper. He's going to pickup Edward in the next few hours and I know that we are going out with them tonight."

"How do you know that Alice?"

"How do I know anything that I do?"

"Yeah, that's a question for a shrink."

"Oh Bella, don't you understand? He stayed because of you and I know that he want's to take you skiing."

"WHAT?" I drop a hand to the bottle of rum and drag it to my lips. I can feel the liquor working it's magic. I was beyond one sip to help the misfiring of my mind. I was blissfully entering pass out land.

"Yeah, I don't know but that's not important. What's important is that he's still in room 109 for one more night and I know that we are going out with him and his friend. I just know it."

I never doubt Alice. When she first started working at the hotel I agreed with all the rumors that spread about her in high-school. She was a weirdo that prattled about the future. After a week of being around her I stopped thinking she was a weirdo and looked at her like a mythical sage. The poor girl had a Cassandra complex. She was always right but no one ever listened to her. Well, I did.

"So he's staying again tonight?"

"It's not like Phil. I swear it's not."

She didn't even know the amount of ruin that Phil caused me. Why is she bringing him up?

"Phil?" I had to play dumb.

"He's not important. What's important is that Edward couldn't drag himself away from the hotel."

"Did you say he want's to go skiing?"

"Yes, but that's not for a while and I don't think that he wants to really ski but make sure that your not hurt in the snow. I don't know, it was fuzzy but anyway set your alarm because I am coming over to help you with something to wear. There is no way you are going out in a Bella outfit tonight!"

"Don't you think that if he is taking us out tonight that a Bella outfit would make more sense? I mean, why would he want to be out with me in an Alice outfit?"

"You make no sense Bella. Of course he'll know that you aren't wearing your normal bland wardrobe when he sees you but isn't the eye candy part of the game?"

"No games Alice and this conversation is over. I am not going out with anyone tonight. I need to sleep."

"Oh!"

"What?" I didn't want to know but with Alice you cant accept a cliff hanger.

"Jake."

That's weird. We just went from Edward to Jacob?

"What about him? Is everything alright? Did he just come to the desk? Put him on the phone."

"No Bella, no he's not at the front desk..."

"Ok, so what's wrong."

"I never knew."

"Knew what?"

"Nothing Bella, I'm sorry, I just mentally burped that's all."

She tried to laugh but it didn't work. Something was going on that I didn't know about. To tired to care I yawned and then silenced it with a drink.

"I need sleep. Call me if anything important happens."

"This is important but I don't know why."

"Me either."

"No! I'm talking about Jake."

"Alice..."

"Here is the plan. I am sticking to what I know and what I know is that we are going out so get some sleep, but down the whole damn bottle. Set your alarm. I'll see you at seven. Be ready for an outfit that you won't like."

"Whatever Alice."

I hung the phone up and listened to her. Shoving the bottle back into the mini-fridge I pulled the thin summer comforter around me tightly and pulled my knees into my chest. Like the waves of the ocean beating against the island of St. Thomas the rum washed over my mind. I wasn't thinking about Phil's lips for the first time since he kissed me.

I saw Edward. Tall, muscular, wild hair, and smooth lips were before me.

He was the color of black behind my eyelids. People talk about seeing images when their eyes are closed. I never have. I only felt the impression of Phil against me. This is a new experience seeing Edward. I swear I can smell him in my falling asleep mind.

Right before I fell over the edge of days night a gust of wind blew over my image of Edward.

EPVO

The alarm was screaming and I didn't want to move. There were no dreams this time, thank god.

Yanking my body off of the bed I went into the restroom. I brushed my teeth again and ran some warm water over my face. Looking in the mirror I was grinning. Wipe that grin off of your face god damn it. Every time I tried it came back.

With Tanya it was a chore to smile about her. With all the flings I have it's a damn task to care but thinking about Bella... damn it, it was easy.

I started to ponder my hand on her shoulder and how I could feel the heat from her body rising to meet mine. Her skin against mine made me think about the guitar I used to play.

I hadn't thought about my guitar in almost three years. When I started working with Carlisle I never left without it in my trunk. As the years went on I played less and less. Soon it occupied the darkest corner of my closet.

Music was like computers. Every program had it's own chord that made it come to life. It was also like managing a business. One wrong swipe of the hand and the whole song was off balance. When did I officially stop playing? Sometimes it feels like I never played. The overwhelming need to buy a guitar rammed into my mind. Foolish. I was not a musician. I was Edward Mason, second in command to Carlisle Cullen.

God damn it I wanted to play my guitar.

The last time I played I composed a song for Tanya. There were no words. It was a simple melody of the pain that she from me. Her laughter was horrid. It was like being sober after drinking twenty beers. The exact opposite of the desire effect occurred.

I put my old friend and confidant into the closet and forgot about it. I was dead from the start with Tanya and when I tried to show her an emotional side of me she mocked me.

From that point on I was nothing more than her lap dog. Outside of my relationship with Tonya I was the powerful man growing into his position. With her I was becoming the calculated killer in all things, emotional and mental.

Is it Bella that is making me think of the chords that once flowed from my fingers like "facts" from Alice or snide stares from Rosalie?

Why am I thinking about these characters in the one scene of my life like they are permanent?

My phone started ringing.

"Emmett!" I said his name with too much enthusiasm.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Oh, hey man. I didn't know if that was you or not. Are you alright? You sound like that night in Vegas when you did too much blow."

"Oh please Emmett. You know me better than that." I tried to curtail my voice but I know it wasn't working. I just rediscovered a passion that I forgot. I wanted to play the guitar again. I started to question myself but was cut short.

"Here's the deal and I don't think that Carlisle wanted to call you considering what happened this weekend. I think that you are going to be in Ohio one hell of a lot longer than we originally thought. I was talking to Lauren and she told me that Carlisle received a call and more than one merger is going to happen in your neck of the woods."

Shock and anger started to boil in my mind.

"What?"

"Now calm the fuck down. I wanted to call you before Carlisle so you could bottle that damn temper. You know what a fool you look like when you explode. So, anyway, yeah, that's what's coming down the pipeline. Do you think you can hang for a few more weeks?"

"NO!"

"Again, breathe in and out of those flaring nostrils of yours and think about the glory this will bring you golden boy."

Emmett is right. Another acquisition and merger would put us closer to the top of the food chain. It's the conquest that makes business more fulfilling than working for Intel and making computers.

Emmett continued talking, "Don't think that your alone in this. There is no way that me and Carlisle are going to let you get all the praise. I'm sure he'll be calling you but probably not until Monday. This was all end of the stock day shit talk. I don't know how official it is but I heard Carlisle yapping about in on the phone last night so I'm pretty damned sure it's going down."

Emmett is Carlisle son from his first wife Jane. Their relationship is solid but Emmett never wanted to inherit the responsibility of his Father's job.

That's why we all work well together. There is trust and loyalty with all three of us even though I am not a blood relative. I'm the closest that both have to an extra family member.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"What are you doing with your free time? Any hot chicks worth banging?" Always the highest level of respect for women from Emmett.

"I'm going out with Esme's son today and other than that nothing is going on."

"Come on Edward, you haven't found a hot fling out there?"

"Is there anything else Emmett?"

"No shit! You did find a hottie!"

"No. I have found no "hottie" for your information. I am here for business alone."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. When I get out there you know I'm going to try to find a one night stand. Are chicks in Ohio even hot?"

"Emmett."

"Whatever. You are such a douche bag. I can't even joke around with you."

"Your not joking."

"True, true my brother. Try to have a good time since this is the closest thing you'll have to vacation until the next time Carlisle ships you out of town."

"Talk with you soon Emmett." I hung up on him. He would have kept on drilling me about Ohio hotties and there was only one beauty that I cared to think about.

As I entered the lobby I saw Alice looking much better. She was practically hanging over the counter talking to the man in front of her. I noticed that two more buttons were undone on her uniform forcing any eyes that looked down from her face to see her swelling breasts. I almost flushed over the sight and immediately felt guilty. This was Bella's friend... Oh god damn it Mason, take an eye full of cleavage like a man for fuck sake.

I started to image Bella's shirt unbuttoned and forcing her small breasts to press against the open material. The twitch in my cock started to return and then I heard Alice call my name. Shoving my hands into my pocket the last thing I needed was to have her see my arousal and think it was caused by her physic.

"Alice." I nodded to her and the young man turned around.

"Jasper this is Edward, Edward this is Jasper."

Agh, the skinny pixie already befriended my tour guide for the day. More smitten by her than myself Jasper half shook my hand and returned to talking to Alice. I didn't mind. I needed another cup of coffee. The hangover was gone but I anticipated drinking more today. Emmett was right. I should take advantage of a few days off.

Heading towards the coffee pot I saw the maintenance man from the corner of my eye. I wanted to avoid him. Not that I was intimidated by him but I didn't need the confrontation. I was gone tomorrow from this motel. If Bella was his then so be it.

At the same time that answer was not acceptable to me. If she was his she didn't act like it. Plus Rosalie said that Bella thought I was "hot."

The damn grin returned.

"Edward?"

If I never heard my name formed in question again it would be too soon.

"Yes Alice?"

"Jasper and I decided that we would meet around nine tonight at the hotel before we head over to BW3's for wings and beer. I'm going to Bella's later so I will bring her with me. I just wanted you to know."

I hadn't even spoken to Jasper and my plans were set in stone. So, the little fairy isn't a psychic, she just wills the world to morph into her reality. Very well then, seeing Bella will be... nice. Maybe I can speak to her like a grown adult instead of a drunken horny male. The damn twitch returned to my cock and I was doubting my ability to do anything normal in this town.

BPOV

When Alice arrived I was still drunk from my several long sips of rum. I also was very tired. I didn't want to get out bed or go out with Edward and whoever Jasper is.

"Bella, come on and get the hell out of bed! We are going on a double date."

Slurring, "Double dates means that you were asked by the male escorting you and I was never asked by Edward."

Tugging on my arm. "Yes you were! Maybe not verbally but I saw him today. I can only imagine how dreamy it was while you checked him in."

Ugh, Alice has it all wrong. There was nothing dreamy about it. Well, yes, there was some dreamy moments but nothing like she was making it out to be. It was more dreamy when he was commanding that I didn't drive home but then Jacob had to interrupt.

"Shower, shower, shower all that sleep away. Come on Bella! They are coming back to the hotel at 9. We need to be ready!"

"For fuck sake, fine."

She rolled her eyes at me and started rummaging though her bag. Laying out all the makeup she brought I didn't want to know what kind of whore she was planning to dress me up like.

In the shower I resisted the urge to take the removable shower head and press it against my clit. Since I was going to see Edward it would have been wise to get out all my, "toss me on the bed and have your way with me Mr. Fuckable FuckME.

Then again, tension like that only exists when the other person makes you feel wanted. Now that I had some sleep under my belt I would be a better gage on his reactions towards me.

"Hurry it the hell up Bella!" Alice shouted through the bathroom door and I smirked. She does care about me. Out of anyone she's one of my best friends. If someone in high-school would have told me that the freak Alice and I would be this close I would have laughed. Time, time, time, it takes it tole but shows you the error of your mistakes.

Wrapping my hair in a towel and one around my body I walk back into my bedroom. She has my outfit laying on the bed like I'm five. That's probably the last time Rene took the time to dress me.

"Oh hell no Alice. I am not wearing that so pull another outfit from you bag of magic tricks."

"It's not that bad. Stop whining."

"It is too that bad. I don't wear pants like that..."

They were red leather with a black lace pattern. I didn't even see the shirt because I was focused on the pants that were about two sizes to small for me. I'd have a muffin top for sure.

"You wear pants like this tonight."

"No, I do not Alice. I am serious. I don't mind you pushing your outfit on me but I don't even think I can get my thigh into those pants."

Your being unreasonable. Of course you can! Your thigh is the size of most women's upper arm. You own a thong, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, no granny panties on your ass tonight."

She headed to my dresser and started riffling through my underwear. How embarrassing but it's Alice. Nothing is personal to the girl that knows everything.

"Bella, I never knew you to be an underwear expert! Is that where you hide your fashion expertise, under your clothing? Do you really wear this stuff all the time?"

She pulled out a pair of my black lace thongs that had the bead of pearls as the thong.

"And where do you wear these?"

I felt the wave of heat rising to my cheeks. "I don't wear them anywhere. I bought them a few years ago." They were supposed to be for the dinner date that I was going on with Phil. I was positive we were going to make love and wanted to be sexy for him. That dinner never happened.

"At least you have hope for being a good slut!" Her laughter made me smile. "You can't wear these tonight though. The pants are like a second layer of skin and those little pearls would show through the leather." Tossing all of my "granny panties" on the floor she kept on searching for something she found suitable. "Agh! Here we go. I love this material. It's so smooth."

Tossing me the little black thongs I sighed and dropped my towel. There was no need for modesty in front of Alice. She wasn't even paying attention to me anyway. Slipping the thong on I stared at the pants.

"Oh just put them on!"

They fit better than I thought. Have I lost that much weight? There is no way a pair of pants like this would have fit me even a few months ago.

"You can't wear a bra with the shirt but you don't need one. Your tits are perky and small enough."

"Is 'thank you' the correct response?"

Laughing she walked behind me to tie the silk bow. The shirt was like a baby-doll dress. It had an empire waist line that hugged my breasts and flowed down right above my mid thigh. The material was all silk and the back was open. The straps were spaghetti thin and my entire back was exposed.

"Your ass looks cute!"

I didn't respond to her. I just shook my head and laughed at how this is something I would never wear.

"Edward is going to loose all of his self important control when he sees you!"

Panic ran to my brain when she mentioned his name. He is reason why I'm dressed like this. I almost forgot, lost in the fashion fun-time with Alice. Shit...

"You are making a much larger deal out of this than it is."

Stopping in her tracks her faced took on a serious sympathetic haze, "Don't do this Bella."

"What?"

"You can't belittle this. If you have ever trusted me now is the time to have faith."

"How do you do it Alice?"

Rubbing her hand across her forehead she kept her serious face in place, "No one ever asks that."

I sit on my bed and pat it for her to sit with me. "Tell me, please?"

"It starts with a ripple in my vision. It's almost like I'm going blind or I tore my retina. I can't explain it right though. It doesn't hinder my sight. I can be staring at someone and have the ripple take over my, I guess it's called the inner eye."

"So, it's an image?"

"Yes."

"You don't hear a voice telling you what's going to happen?"

"No! That never happens."

"Then what you see isn't always what it is?"

"I've learned how to interpret the visions."

"They are always right?"

"I can't remember a time I've been wrong or interpreted the images wrong. Sometimes they come to fast and I don't understand the meaning because it's just a quick glimmer. A good example is the whole skiing trip. I didn't see you skiing. I just saw you and Edward in a winter wonder land."

"Do you see anything tonight?"

"I just saw the four of us at BW3's."

Her face looked strained, "Alice, I won't ask you any questions. You just tell me when you see something, ok?"

Putting her thin arms around my neck she pulled me into a huge hug, "I love you Bella! I never talk about this because I think that people will ask me about the stock market or winning lotto tickets. It's not like that. I don't get to choose which visions I see. If I could I wouldn't be here in Sparksboro being the town outsider..."

"I know how hard it's been for Alice. I love you too and I won't even ask, ever, if you see anything about me. You tell me what you think I need I need to know and leave out all the rest."

Nodding her head she started playing with my hair and then makeup. When she was done the girl that looked back in the mirror was a reflection that I only see a few times a year. I never have a need to dress up.

"You look so hot Bella!"

"You don't look to shabby yourself Alice. Yellow is a great color on you."

"I know, right? I'm so glad that your enjoying this! Maybe we can do it more often."

"Maybe not."

Laughing she pulled the full bottle of rum out of my fridge. "Want to start off with a little pre-party?"

"A shot or two to calm the nerves would be much appreciated."

"You don't have anything to worry about. He's more nervous than you. You think it's all bullshit but he's worried about you liking him. It's funny!"

"I see no humor in this Alice."

Swigging from the bottle she passed it to me. "Do you need to tell Rene and Charlie that you won't be home tonight?" I didn't understand what she meant so I shot her a confused glance. "You are staying at my place tonight. Do you need to tell them?"

As childish as it sounds for a twenty-three year old to tell her parents that she's having a sleepover with her friend, Alice is right, I should let them know.

"I didn't know I wasn't coming home but since your telling me I'm not I better let them know."

"You should move in with me." I raised an eyebrow at her, was this a vision or a suggestion. "No visions, just a suggestion."

"I'd need to think about it."

"Of course silly. I would love the help with rent and you need to get out of this house. It's sour with memories that you don't need."

She's right.

"Plus, you might stop drinking so much if you know that someone's watching all the bottles land in the garbage can. Your bad habits are going to kill you."

"Are you really lecturing me?"

"No! I'm just giving you a hard time because I can't stand how blue you are all the time. You look stunning tonight. Like a mermaid with your hair flowing down your back and the black eye makeup all smudged."

"Nice change of topic."

"Lets go, the men are running early and were going to sit in the lobby waiting for us. I don't want Jessica to think she can get her claws in either of them."

I can see Jessica standing behind the desk floundering over Edward. God I hated that girl.

I said my farewells to Charlie and Rene and told them I was staying at Alice's.

"Be careful and don't drink and drive. Call me if you need a lift."

"Yes police chief Swan." Alice always dazzled Charlie with her charm.

"Agh, now Alice, in my home you know to call me Charlie."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the house. This is the first time in two years I was heading to the motel for something besides work.

I should just drop the whole idea and work.

"Stop fidgeting and quit bitting your nails. Everything is going to be fine. Edward's already smitten by you."

"That's because he doesn't know me," and that was the truth.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Don't know what the hell is going on? Reviews are better than thongs with beads of pearls.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Beers and Bedrooms

**Chapter 6 Beers and Bedrooms**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all the Twilight Characters**

**A/N: You are going to hate me and I love you all for that.**

**JPOV**

I heard the fortune teller on the phone with Bella. I heard her getting excited about going out with the freak from 109 and some other guy. I never go around Alice. She's crazy. You would think that I would be her friend given her condition and it's similarities to mine but she gives me the chills.

People that can see the future are mental. I keep on waiting for her to snap and go postal on the whole staff. Of course she's the one chick that Isabella wants to be best friends with. Watching over her is a full time job.

Sometimes I sit in my office and think about how I could spend days upon days wasting my time with her. It'd be the best job ever. Spending every minute with her and taking care of her. She's never seen me as anything but an employee who's dad is a good family friend.

Billy used to be over at Charlie's all the time before the "incident". That's what Billy calls being paralyzed.

At least my mom didn't kill herself after his "incident." Billy would have blamed his paralysis for her death but nope, she killed herself when I was one years old. My older sisters tell me stories about her but all I have are pictures.

Right after her death my care taking was in the hands of my sisters. They tell me that Billy was at Charlie's all the time when it happened.

When the bullet hit his spin he tried to go over as often as he could and Charlie always was at our house for all the sports games. When I was around fourteen Billy just stopped caring to see Charlie.

I never went over there when Isabella was around. When she was six her mom spilt town with Isabella. When she came back seven years later we never hung out.

We lived in a different town so I never saw her at school. I have always had a possessiveness over her. She's so dang fragile, like glass and a torch I don't want her to get morphed out of the shape she's in.

I can't believe that Alice thinks it's a good idea for her to go out with that ass Edward. I hate his name. Oh and even better, the other guy that they are going out with is named Jasper. Who names people these names? I thought my friend Quill had it bad but hell, Edward and Jasper beat his bad name any day.

When I heard Alice and Isabella hang up I knew I would blow over there in a few hours and make sure she was sleeping alright.

She talked in her sleep and I loved to listen. Mostly it was just little sighs and the occasional murmuring. Every now and again she would moan a few names. I didn't know any of them so I always figured it was people from school or maybe someone from her sevens years of absence from Sparksboro.

Emily is going to be giddy when I tell her I'm taking her out tonight. There is no way in hell I'm letting Isabella go out alone with Alice and two strange males.

She acts like she's so strong but anyone can see how she's falling apart. My concerns for her grow stronger everyday and I wish I could turn into the damn rum she drinks so I could flow in her veins and sooth her the way the evil liquid does. It wouldn't be a bad way to go, submerging myself into her body and being carried around with her all the time. At the same time then I couldn't protect her.

What a a bunch of jizz worthy thoughts. Scoffing at myself I head to the third floor. Someone's microwave had a problem popping a damn bag of Pop Secret last night.

I can't stand how Rene ignores all the things that need replaced. She thinks I'm a messiah with fixing things and she's wrong. I can tinker with them to get them to run for a few more months or weeks but not years.

Since I can't get her out of my mind and I really don't want to fix the dang microwave I change my mind and go to my office. Locking the door I strip off my outfit and put it in my storage cabinet. Thinking wind I shift into a breeze and blow myself over to Isabella's.

In her room I can smell the rum. Jesus she's been drinking more and more lately. In the summer heat she's wrapped in her comforter. It's a familiar scene for me. I blow over to her journal but it's not in the normal spot.

It's a bit obsessive but I always try to decipher the hieroglyphics that she jots into the thing. I never can make sense of what's she rambling but I always see the same line over and over, I want to live in South Carolina. I want him to not be married. I want to escape.

I don't know who it's all about but it sure does show up a ton in her journal. I'm not enough of a stalker to actually read all of her entries, just quick glances here and there to make sure she's not going to bite the big one like my mom did.

She takes her small hand puts it to her mouth. She even chews her nails in her sleep. How can a bad habit be so dang cute? Ugh, only Isabella looks cute chewing her nails. Anyone else looks like they have ADD.

"Edward..."

The words were a longing sigh and I fought my urge to whip up a hurricane in her bedroom. What the hell was she whispering Mr. 109's name for in her sleep? Agh, there is no way she is going out with Alice tonight and that pervert without me present.

I'm so angry I don't know what the hell to do! Should I wake her up and ask her what the heck she's doing allowing that fucker into her dreams? Yeah, great idea Jake, wake her up to see you standing naked. Even better, wake her up and just be blowing shit all around her room from your bad mood and make her think there's a poltergeist in her house.

Frustrated I just blew the hell out of her bedroom and back to my office. I was only gone for about five minutes. No one ever comes looking for me. They all know I do a darn good job so I never have to worry about inquiring minds.

Putting my outfit back on I think about how surprised Emily's gonna be when I tell her we are going to a bar. Shoot, she's probably gonna squeal.

I'm not all too social and she's always ragging me about taking her out. She knows I don't dance and I hate movie theaters. I can't stretch my legs out in a theatre. Being 6'4 has it's downfalls for sure.

Who want's to spend money on a movie when you can rent the darn thing in a few months for three bucks cheaper and sit in the comfort of your own home. Girls can be so needy. Well, she'll be happy tonight. We'll drink some beers, eat some wings and maybe even play some pool. No one will be the wiser that I heard Alice telling Bella about the plans and now I just have to find out where they are heading tonight.

I should have stayed shifted but when I shift for too long I get mighty bad migraines. Billy tells me it's because the longer you shift the harder it is to get back to human.

I don't know if I believe all that but I don't push it to hard. The longest I've been shifted was an hour and that was when Emily begged me to blow out and check on her friend that was in a motorcycle accident. I had never seen her so shaken so I couldn't refuse.

I had never met Sam but if he was important to Emily then he was important to me. When I got back I told her that he was in intensive care.

I kept on seeing speckles and felt like I was gonna pass out. The migraine came a few hours later and all light killed me with pain. Then there was the smells, ugh, everything was so powerful in scent that I puked and couldn't stop.

Yeah, I try to be changed for as short as possible. It's another reason why I like wind. Even a cheetah isn't as fast as wind.

It's unfair to Emily that I don't love her. I mean, I do love her but I don't love her like she deserves to be loved.

When the whole Sam thing happened she was wreck for weeks. He lived on the West Coast, another reason I was gone for over an hour, that's a damn long way to whip yourself. We never talked about our pasts.

We met, we dated, we moved in together and the last five years have been full of, well, a relationship. It's nothing earth shattering, were just a good match for one another.

When some chick named Leah called her telling her about this Sam guy she had a breakdown. She even through a glass cup at the wall and fell to her knees bawling. I thought she was gonna pick up one of those shards of glass and slice herself if I didn't do something so I did the only thing I could.

I stuck around the hospital as long I could till it started to hurt being air. I even went back the next night but only stuck around for a few minutes to hear that Sam was going to make it though alright.

When I told her she looked up with her red rimmed eyes and nodded her head. She went back to bawling and I didn't know how to deal with her so I went to my dads. He told me to let her mourn whoever Sam is because even though he's gonna be alright she wasn't crying anymore because of the accident. I had to think hard about what he was getting at. His black eyes always held too much knowledge that he wouldn't share. After another hour of drinking beer and bullshitting with him he asked me if I knew what he was getting at about Emily.

I told him no and that his old man wisdom was annoying. I said I was gonna role him on the hilltop so he could be the wise old man he thinks he is...

After laughing over it he told me that Emily was getting over whatever she had with this Sam guy.

It took her weeks to get back to normal but I never went to check on Sam again. I tried not to be honest with myself but I wanted her to hop on a plane and go see the guy. If he meant that much to her then she shouldn't be with me. Maybe he loves her, with the ocean sized love, that all chicks dream their man feels for them. I know where my ocean love lied and I was close to her everyday. I could see her but not touch. Well, I touched her everyday and yelled at myself for doing it but I can't stop. Since she can't be mine and I can't hold her the way I want, I run my body over her with my wind.

To me she smells like gingersnaps and some kind of flower. I can't get enough of her and the few human moments I am near her I breathe deeper and heavier than ever.

I just need Isabella in my life. Anyway I can get her I'll take her but I'll be damned to let that creep have her without putting up some kind of fight.

I know he caught my drift in the hotel when I made it clear he wasn't welcome. I thought I was more intimidating than I must be because you'd think that he'd stay away. So, since I can't stop him from wanting to drag her back to his room and pound her I'll just be a cock block and show up wherever they are going.

Thinking about that reminds me that I need to go and do a little snooping around to hear where they're headed. Emily won't appreciate driving around town from bar to bar on a mission she won't understand.

As luck would have it Alice was talking about tonight with another sleazy looking punk. God, he made my skin crawl more than the psychic freak behind the desk. There is really something wrong with the guy but Alice is pulling out all the stops to get him interested. She didn't need to work for a guy to look at her. She's a real doll but man, when you talk to her most men just start backing away.

Not this sleaze, he's leaning in all interested and shit.

I start tinkering with the ice machine near the front desk so I can hear them.

"Jasper, you are so interesting. Tonight is going to be a blast. Wait till you meet Bella."

"Now, why would you mention some other girl when I am talking to a beauty?"

Gag me! She can't be buying that slime ball line. Yup, she's buying it. Shit that giggle is sick.

"Oh, stop!"

"I'm serious Ms. Alice, you are the interesting one. You know, I don't know this Edward guy and I'm merely doing my Mother a favor. I could ditch him and spend the day talking with you."

"Oh no you don't. You are going to take Edward out and I will see you tonight."

"What's around here?"

"There is a BW3's right down the road. I figured it would be casual enough for the two of them to have a few drinks and then fuck like bunnies."

"You seem positive that they are going to be, as you so classically put it, fucking like bunnies."

"Oh yeah, they are so hot for one another."

"What will we do when they disappear to fuck like bunnies?"

Oh come on Alice! Stop drooling for this sleaze. Nope, she's giggling again. I heard what I needed to hear. I should walk away but something about the guy makes me want to stick around and here the rest of their convo."

"I don't know Jasper. What should we do while they get lost in one another's passions? We could always play some pool, watch the local band, sing some karaoke..."

"Hmm, we could."

Enough Jake, pull yourself away from this flirting sickness.

"Or we could always make out in a bathroom stale and do a few lines of blow."

Yeah, you've really heard enough. That psychic freaks doesn't need any speed in her little body.

"I don't use drugs but I'll take you up on the bathroom make out."

"No drugs ever?"

"Mother Esme would kill me if she thought I was using and besides, there are other things than drugs that can make us high."

"Oh, I like your thinking..."

Yuck, yuck, fuck. My body snapped when I heard the front doors open. I knew it was 109. Staring him down I headed outside to sweep up the parking lot.

It was five and I was ready to get home and tell Emily about tonight. When I walked in the door she was on her phone and didn't hear me.

"Yes, I know and I want to as well but it's just not possible. I don't have the money and how am I supposed to tell Jake?"

"Tell Jake what?" She hiccuped when she heard my voice and peeked her head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Hi Honey."

Honey? We don't use pet names. Awe crap, I don't have time for this today. I can only handle one problem at a time. She usually calls me something like Honey when there's a problem.

Hurrying off the phone she walked out with an open beer for me. Emily is not the kind of woman that has dinner ready and a beer open for me when I got home.

"What's going on Em?" I take the beer from her hand and take a big swig.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I was on the phone with a friend and we were talking about having an all girl weekend sometime in the future."

"Whatever makes you happy. Hey, speaking of happy, how about we go out tonight."

Her dark eyes looked at me with a little shock.

"Really? No joke?"

"I know I'm a tard that sits around here and doesn't want to go out much but I was thinking that some wings and beer are on the schedule for the night. Sound good?"

"Of course! You know I love to go out. We never do it and I stopped asking since you never have energy after your shift. The free days you have your always at your dads and I..." She cut herself off before she said something she'd regret. She knows that I have to hang out with my dad. It's not like he has the most active life.

Walking to me took the beer from my hand and set it on the table.

"Come to the bedroom with me?"

I haven't seen an ounce of sexual desire in her eyes for me in months. She better not have some kind of bomb to drop on me after a blow-job.

"Why?"

"Oh Jake, come on and go into the bedroom with me."

"What's going on Emily? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No! Why can't I just have some quality time with my man?"

"Because you never want to do it."

"Maybe that's why..."

"What? What did I say?"

Taking my hand she put it against her breast and I felt the rise and fall of her chest. Her boobs were bigger than Isabella's but still firm. I could feel the erect nipple in her bra and it stirred my dick. I should take her out more often if I'm gonna get pre-going-out-fucks.

As she pulled me towards the bedroom I started unbuttoning my work shirt. Let's get the show on the road.

There is nothing sultry and soft about Emily. She's a pretty woman but not sexual. When she tries to pout her lips or bat her eyes she looks like she got stun gunned.

The next thing I know her mouth is all over my cock. For as long as we've been together she still didn't understand what I liked even though I told her all the time (all the time when we used to have sex all the time). It was like fucking me was fucking someone else.

If I loved her a little more I might care more about her getting off. I tried to do the whole "eat out" thing, but she didn't like to wax and I don't like forests. So, I had to resort to finger fucking her and trying to find her tiny clit under the fuzz.

I closed my eyes while she was sucking my dick the way I don't like and saw the image of Isabella's head bobbing up and down my shaft. Yeah, that's the way I like it.

Damn, seeing her face made the bad blow-job better.

The rest of our fucking went the same. I didn't open my eyes the entire time and I am a visually stimulated type of person. Emily was ridding me and I just ran my hands over her body, tugging on her taunt nipple and rubbing her clit while she slammed onto me over and again.

The whole time it was Isabella on top of me and it was damn wonderful. I shook the entire bed when I came and for the first time in probably a year I really think that Emily came with me. Hallelujah I found a way to fuck her and enjoy it. Sorry Isabella but you'll be staring in my fuck sessions with Emily from now on.

Slapping her ass I rolled her off of me and sighed a nice long release from my lungs.

"That was great Jake."

"It's been over a month since we did it. We were bound to have some good sex at some point."

She didn't laugh but I felt her body stiffen. My eyes were still closed so I rolled closer to her and started kissing her hair. It didn't smell right. It was sandalwood not gingersnaps. Ignoring the minor detail I ran my hand over her body and into her long hair. Her hair wasn't as soft as it should be. Her skin wasn't as smooth. Her breathe wasn't scented like peppermint, coffee and smokes. She wasn't Isabella.

I dozed off and woke up with Isabella calling my name. When I opened my eyes I almost jumped out of the bed. Oh yeah jack ass, your girlfriend is Emily, not Isabella.

"You are still going to take me out right?"

"Sure thing. What time is it?"

"It's eight-thirty."

"Awe dang it!"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, I just need to get a shower."

"You know that the bars don't stop jumping until after ten."

"And you know that I work on Sundays so I have to be home by midnight."

"You could stay out later if you didn't go blowing around town."

"It's the son of cop instinct in me. You know I don't use this shifting shit like Billy did but I still like to make sure that our towns are safe."

"Yeah, the big mighty wind will come and tackle you if you don't stop robing the store."

"Don't make fun of me Emily."

"I'm not."

"You know if I see that shit I get a good hard look at the purp and then call the authorities or Billy."

"Jake, I was just kidding. Go get in the shower."

I can't stand her. Why do I even stick around with her? I of course know the answer... why mess it up with her? Someday we'll get married and not have kids. We'll buy this shit house that were renting and just get by. It's what everyone does. They find someone that they can tolerate and marry them. Five years or fifty, it's the same old same old. Routines make the mind comfortable.

That is unless you have an undying crush on a chick you can't have. I could make myself puke with all this Isabella obsession love crap but it is what it is. I can't fight it so I'll fight anyone that's going to hurt her.

I'll be her silent protector forever and no one can change that shit.

**BPOV**

When we got to the motel I was nervous. So nervous that I almost didn't want to go in. Alice had talked the whole ride about us living together. She also told me all about Jasper and how she thought Edward was a tight ass businessman.

"He's gonna be fun to see drunk and cutting loose. I swear I see his teeth grinding through those sensual lips."

"Yeah, his lips are nice."

"Nice? Ugh! Come up with a better adjective than nice, please!"

"Immaculate."

"Better. Now wait till you see Jasper. Holy-cute-as-fucking-hell your going to swoon over his hair."

"Yes, you told me that it's chin length, a dirty blonde, and that his facial structure is to die for. I think you even mentioned that his chin could star in it's own porn and all the dirty things you want to do to his chin. When I see him I might start laughing. I can't promise that I wont. Your out of this world with your, um, well, your ability to openly and explicitly tell me what you'd do to that chin."

"I take it your not talking about the twenty minutes I was droning on and on about nipping and sucking it but referring to me sitting on it and gyrating the fuck out of his face?"

"Enough! I can't hear this shit Alice. Let me meet him first. Agh screw it, if his chins that hot..."

Slapping my arm we both start laughing.

"Ready to see him again?"

"No Alice, I'm not at all ready to see him again. He was a night guest..."

"And now he's a two night guest with a hard on the size of Florida for you. Do you like the state I picked? It looks like a semi-erect cock. So technically Florida would look different with the hard on that Edward has for you."

"Now I can never go to Florida or look at a map again. Thanks."

"No problemo. You wouldn't like Florida anyway. There are no season changes."

"Only you Alice would compare a mans dick to a state and then switch to the weather."

"You'll hear no apologized out of my mouth. I can't help that my mind likes to wander."

"No, I suppose you can't."

"To answer the question, I don't see anything happening tonight. I told you I would tell you if I do."

"I wasn't going to ask."

"I know, that's why I told you. I do however see some chin sex in my near future."

More laughter fell from us both and we were sitting in the car. I pulled out my sheer lipgloss and put some on.

"Turn to me Bella, let me give you the finale appraisal." Looking over my face, "Perfect! You look like such a slut."

"It's not the look I normally go for."

"Oh!" I saw the look on her face. It's the same one where in the smoothness there is concern.

"What is it Alice?"

Turning to me with a sly smile, "I choose the right outfit."

"Ok..."

"Edward's an ass man!"

"Fuck Alice, I thought you were going to tell me something insightful."

"I did. That's a very important thing to know. Jasper is a breast man. I caught that off of him the minute he walked into the lobby this afternoon. I gave him a peek at that goods so he'd want a taste."

"I doubt you had to do that... and thanks a fucking lot! I'm going to be hyper conscious of my ass when I walk now."

Getting out of the car I did notice that was putting more swing into my hips than I usually did.

"One more thing Bella."

"Ok..."

"He noticed your hair first, then your eyes and tried his hardest to not look at the rest of your body. As drunk as he was I see him struggling to focus on your face and, I suppose, getting to know you. Hahahaaaa! You aren't just a hot piece of ass, literally."

"Great, thank you for clearing that up Alice."

"Awe come on! That's very gentleman like of him to notice your hair and face first. Oops..."

"What now?" I rolled my eyes at her. This was the longest walk into the motel ever.

"He likes ass but he likes that your tits are small too."

"Stop telling me what your seeing! This is freaking me out. What if you see him fucking me. Shit! This is some weirdness."

"Tell me about it. I don't like him seeing you naked in his brain either but I can't stop what I see."

"Well how about you don't tell me about it."

"But it's your body."

I made the key to your lips motion and we peeled into laughter again as the double doors opened for our entrance.

If I had a camera I would have taken a picture of Jessica's mouth. She was trying to engage in conversation with Edward and Jasper but when she saw me her face turned bright red. She started shuffling on her feet.

"Bella! Holy wowness. I didn't know you could look like that. I thought you only had one style; bland. Alice, you must have helped her out because there is no way she could have done this on her own."

Alice shot her the death stare that she's known for and Jessica snapped her mouth shut so quickly I wondered if she still had a tongue.

I turned my attention to Edward. He was in the same outfit from this morning and his hands were running through his hair. It must be his nervous twitch. It's one hell of a lot more sexy than mine, nail bitting.

Both men stood to great us and Edward walked over to me with hesitant anticipation. Jasper immediately went to Alice and put his arm around her small waist resting his hand on her pelvic bone. You'd think that they had been dating for years with the casualty of their intimacy.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi."

We were the awkward ones in the room even though Jessica made a fool of herself.

"Can I speak with you in private for a moment?"

Fuck. He's going to tell me that this was a mistake and that he can't join us out tonight. Fuck.

Raising my hand to my mouth so I could gnaw on a nail I mumbled, "Yeah, ok."

Alice whispered something in Jasper's ear and they headed to the couch in the lobby so we could talk in private. It still was not private enough. I needed a cigarette.

"Lets go outside."

Turning my back to him and heading for the door he took my hand away from my mouth and intertwined his fingers with mine. I wasn't sure where his skin ended and mine began. The connection to his flesh was the most immense feeling my body had in years. There is no analogy that could express the, well, perfection? Yes, perfection like a circle. Ok, so there's one analogy. Him holding my hand was a circle and any fear about tonight dissolved.

I didn't want to let his hand go but I wanted a smoke.

"I wanted to tell you that this was not my intention. I didn't know that your friend Alice was going to do this. I didn't ask her to make the arrangements and I assure you I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If I was to forward taking your hand I apologize."

Exhaling I smile at him.

"I know Alice. She's a bit pushy but has the best heart."

As I started to do it I couldn't believe myself. I never have nerve and I was reaching on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

When my lips connected with his skin I didn't think I could tear myself away from the tingling of his shadowed scruff rubbing against my skin. It was a most excellent feeling.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

When I pulled away I dropped my eyes and inhaled my cigarette. His hand went to my chin and brought my eyes up to his. His thumb was gently rubbing my bottom lip.

The stare was hard but I could see the fire dancing around the corners of his green eyes.

I don't know how long we stood there just looking at one another but the swishing of the front doors broke the trance.

"Are we ready to go? Jasper is bitching that he wants a beer before his buzz is gone and I am starving."

Dropping his hand from my face Edward took my fingers and wrapped them into his large hand.

"Yes. Who is driving? I am more than willing but I have a rental car. I would hate to have a mishap and get a DUI."

"No prob Edward. I'll drive." Jasper and Alice were still bound to one another's side as he escorted her to his beamer.

These two males were far above my standard of living. Their clothing screamed money and Jasper owned a fucking BMW. At least, for the night, it will be fun to do something other than sit in the motel.

Fun? Hmm, that's a word that never slips from my mind.

Edward opened the back door for me to slide into the leather seats. Letting go of my hand he walked to his side of the car. When he slipped in he re-found my hand and placed it on his leg and wrapped it in his again. I felt like a teenager. Who holds hands on a first date when their in their twenties?

I don't even know how old Edward is. Not that age matters to me but it shows how little I know about this man. Also, is this a date? Is that what we are doing?

Resting my head against the back of the seat I close my eyes to brace for the night. Edward gives my small fingers a quick squeeze. Maybe he was feeling as unsure about all of this like I was. Maybe he didn't know the answers to the same questions I just asked. Maybe he was just adjusting his hand and happened to squeeze it.

Don't make something out of nothing Bella.

I could still feel the tingle of his face against my lips and the caress of his thumb on my bottom lip. If nothing else I would have new material for my fantasies.

**A/N: Reviews are better than Edward's thumb running over your bottom lip... Ok, no they are not but hey I really appreciate them!**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Why Don't You Just Leave Me

**Chapter 7 - Why Don't you Just Leave Me - Please Leave Me Alone**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all the Characters in Twilight**

**A/N: The response to Jake being a creep was dead on what I wanted people to feel. He's very confused and a bit off. We'll being seeing a lot of him though so hold on because his character will be evolving.**

**EPOV**

The Beatles song, I Wanna Hold Your Hand was running threw my mind. I wanted to play the song on my guitar and sing it to Bella. God damn it I'm turning into a pussy and god damn it I don't care.

On the ride to BW3's her eyes were closed and I gave her a gentle squeeze on her hand to let her know that everything was going to be fine.

I liked her.

I didn't know much about her but that was going to change tonight. For the first time, ever, in my existence I didn't want to take advantage of her attraction to me. I didn't want to ruin the sensations that made me want to be someone else.

For many years conquering the business world, making money, and constantly searching for dominance jaded my perspective on anything emotional.

In less than twenty-four hours I am a changed man. All because of this young woman that thrilled my mind and possessed my body.

Her outfit was defiantly not one that any woman I have dated would wear. It had a level of lower class desperation but I knew that it wasn't Bella's choice. Alice thought she was doing her a favor by dressing her but actually she was taking away from the simple grace that she carried. Behind the makeup and outfit was the meek yet strong girl I met last night.

Looking at her face I smiled. I was enjoying this smiling reaction. It was a release from the tension I carried with me daily. I didn't even know what I was missing. I don't ever want to loose it again.

How can I express to her the elation that she has given me by merely holding my hand? Can she understand the damns that she's burst through in my soul?

Oh Mason, your taking this a bit far now. Get to know the girl before you begin the accelerations of praise for her altering your reality. But she did.

I haven't thought about being the man I was in college since I graduated.

Alice and Jasper were none stop laughter and conversations in the front of the car. Bella and I were content sitting in the dark silence holding ones another's confused hands.

It was as though we were merged. I couldn't decipher how I lived so long without having her hand.

I can't stop myself from the thoughts that keep on surrounding me. Where will this lead? How long is Carlisle going to keep me in Sparksboro?

Don't think about that tonight Mason. Treat this like a first date. Learn about her. Who her family is, why she works the night shift, did she have a boyfriend. Find out her favorite color, flower, book, song, band, and everything else. Burrow yourself into her eyes and feel their warmth seeping into your sullen heart. Let her be the vines of warmth that curl into you and root themselves in the soil of your soul.

"Are you two asleep back there?"

Bella, opened her eyes and started to pull her hand away from mine. I stopped her and held it tighter. She glanced at me and a shy smile turned at the corner of her lips. Her startled appearance was soothed by me. I had the ability to calm this shaking woman.

"We're awake Alice."

"Whatever Bella, you two are acting like the dead back there."

Bella turned her perfect face towards me and I could see her blushing in the dark. What was she blushing for? I took my free hand and removed a piece of hair that was falling over her face. She was too stunning to be hiding behind her waterfall of waves.

Lifting her hand I kissed the back of it and she gave me another smile. Each time she smiled it was a present. I will do anything to see this woman smile frequently.

I will giver her anything. I have the money. Is that all I have that I can offer her? Material gifts for the exchange of her sweet glances?

Ridiculous Mason, shut your dribbling mind off!

Jasper pulled into the bar.

I didn't want to release her hand for a single second. Like this morning, I didn't know how many moments of time I would have with the woman before I had to leave her. I needed to take advantage of all of them. I must make them last longer than the physics of time. I was cataloguing each movement of her body and twinkling of her eyes.

I have been so cold for so long that I can't fathom how she's effecting me this irrevocably.

Surprised that I opened the car door for her again I took possession of her hand. She leaned into my arm and slightly began to swing it back and forth. It was as graceful as her dancing in my dream. That nightmare of a dream where she was my beauty being taken from me. I shuddered and she shot me a quizzical look.

I flashed her my most charming smile and saw the blush return to her face. Agh, that smile and blush I could appreciate for hours. Anything, I will do anything to have that smile surround me forever.

When we entered the bar the hostess sat us at a high-top table for four. It was not as intimate as I would have liked. I wanted the side of her body closer to mine so that the inexplicable heat that flowed between us would drive me mad. Yes, I wanted to suffer from the proximity of her body. A body that I craved to hold and roam with my hands. Oh the pleasure I could extract from her body for her. The enjoyment I would receive from seeing her gapping mouth at my abilities to please her.

Her life Mason, focus on getting to now the woman that is making your dick take on it's own identity. The stool was not conducive for the erection that was pressing against my jeans. I can't remember any woman's smile forcing my body into an acceleration of hormones and lust. The way she played with her hair. Moving it behind her ears and biting her lips...

"Are you two just going to stare at one another all night?"

Bella tore her eyes away from mine. I could see the resistance in her body language.

"Alice..."

"I know, I know, I'll behave. Come on Jasper, lets go play some pool."

My day with Jasper was different. He's peculiar like his mother. Neither of them operate like most humans but who am I to judge? I don't operate like most either. Yet, sitting here with Bella I feel more connected to the instinct of love.

That's a heavy word to use Mason when you don't even know her. But I do know her. Maybe it's a karma reaction I'm having. Maybe I knew her in a past life as my lover, my wife, my confidant. Maybe she's what I have needed all these years and never knew it was real. Maybe I'm being a fundamentally ignorant bastard.

"Tell me about yourself Bella."

"That's a loaded question. What do you want to know?"

Agh, the smile in her eyes was shinning bright.

"Start with your childhood."

"We aren't going to be here all night long and you don't want to hear about my, well, my messed up childhood."

Wrong Bella, that's exactly what I want to hear about. I want to know everything that has happened to create your calloused exterior. I want to know what made you tuff and yet so wonderfully open to me.

I reached across the table and took her hand that was fidgeting with the napkin her rum and diet coke sat upon.

"I have all the time in the world. Remember? I am Sparksboro..." I didn't mean for it to sound derogatory but I'm sure it did because she scrunched her nose in disdain. So I amended my comment, "This town does not have much interest for my personal tastes therefore I am focusing on the one activity that is pleasurable. That would be you Bella."

I moved my thumb along the top of her hand. Letting out a sigh she continued, "I was born here. Charlie, my dad, is the police chief. Rene, my mom, is a scatterbrained wreck, and I'm their loyal daughter who aids them however I can."

"So, you've taken it upon yourself to be the adult."

"Hmm, I don't know if that's true."

"If yesterday is any indication of your work ethic then I know that you work endless hours."

Grumbling into her drink, "Someone has too."

"Exactly. Tell me more."

"I'm not an exciting person. I don't have any grand stories."

"I don't care about grand stories. I hear quit enough of them from my co-workers. I want to know the minor details that make you who you are."

"Why do you care Edward?"

The question shook me. Why did I care? The answers came crashing upon me but I dared not to utter them for fear of sounding insane. I care because I can't loose this feeling you evoke from the center of my chest. I care because I want to take the pain that is creased in the corners of your eyes and replace it with any whim of a desire you hold. I care because I know I could tell you secrets about myself that I don't even know or remember. I care because if there ever was a moment in my life that mattered more than the ones spent with you I can't name them. And finally, I care because I will never be able to return to the person I was a day ago. That is a stupendous list of reasons to care and I can't tell you a single one of them my Bella.

"You intrigue me."

"Intrigue you? There is nothing more to me than working behind a front desk, going home, and returning to work."

"There's more."

She started biting her lip again. It didn't help the erection had not ceased to press itself to the point of pertinent pain. I was to mature to need to fulfill the desire of friction but if I could take her hand and press it against my cock... if I could bite her lips and press her body close...

She released another heavy sigh. I understood but for a different reason. I had a heavy dick that was to screaming at me.

"Rene left Charlie when I was six. I still don't know why and neither of them talk about it. I have issues with trusting people because I can't even trust my own parents. When we moved to the West Coast it was hell. She drifted from minimum wage jobs and had a different man every week. I can't tell you how many couches I slept on while I heard Rene and her new "boyfriend" fuck. I didn't know it was fucking at the time but looking back she exposed me to way to much way to early. Grunting travels through doors.

"I also can't tell you how many nights I didn't have anything to eat. She was focused on drinking to numb whatever pain she had from leaving Charlie. Peanut butter sandwiches was the extent of her culinary skills. School was a joke because I was in a different school system at least two times a year. Finally she stayed in Forks Washington for an extended period of time. Right when things began to stabilize and she landed a steady job at the local diner she decided to move back to Sparksboro. I was thirteen and just started to establish friends. Returning home to Charlie was bad. He was obsessive over her and ignored me like the plaque. He still doesn't talk to me unless he's slamming me about my lack of ambition. Sure, he appreciates what I do for Rene and the motel but other than that he just wishes I would disappear."

God damn it she released a plethora of information. I didn't allow this to phase me as I believe she expected. Her eyes squinted as though she was expecting me to release her hand and excuse myself from her life. The exact opposite occurred. If anything it pulled me closer into her and made me ache to touch her. Yes, my cock was hard and in need of her attention but the ache to touch her was purely based on a wanton desire to soothe her. I wanted to hold her close to my chest and let her head rest for one moment. I picked her hand up and kissed the back of it keeping my eyes connected with hers.

"Thank you Bella."

"Hugh?"

"Your honesty. It's liberating to hear your chiming voice speak so fluently about the truth. It's rare for me to meet someone that's willing to disclose personal information."

She stuttered, "I don't know, I can't see how my miserable childhood is interesting."

I had to know more. Obviously her childhood was not something she wanted to relive. "Once you moved back what happened?"

I encouraged her by scooting my stool closer to her. I had to be closer.

"I enrolled in school, got back with the friends I had in kindergarden and that's about it."

"There was no great love of your life in high-school?"

"Um, no." She started laughing. What a sweet sensation her hand sent through my body when she laughed.

"Why is that amusing?"

"I dated on and off a kid named Mike. He's a good guy but I never loved him."

"And how did he feel for you?"

She bit her lip and I think this time it was for modesty. "He did and still does care a great deal for me. I feel so bad that I can't bring myself to like him more."

"I can understand why he would be frustrated."

Her eyes shone with something. It was an emotion I wasn't sure I knew. It was akin to the glimmer I see in business transactions. Is it conquest?

"Your flattering me and don't even know what your talking about. If I were smart I would force myself to like Mike."

"You can't force feelings."

"No. You most defiantly cant."

"Have you ever had a great love?"

Rule number one on a first date was to not speak about past relationships. I didn't care. With Bella, nothing about my behavior was normal. I must know if this girl has found her ideal man and if I could be anything that she could imagine as her fairy-tale lover.

"Edward, I get that you want to know me but that's a really personal question."

"I know."

"I'm not in the mood to talk about that part of my life. I'd rather tell you all about Rene's creep boyfriends."

Drop it Mason, "But Bella, I want to understand you."

Another deep breathe enters her small frame, "I envision my great love to be solid and available."

She quickly took her hand from mine and immediately it felt naked.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to use the restroom."

I stood with her. As she walked away I stared at her ass. God I wanted to rip those tacky pants off of her and toss her tight body on top of me.

"Edward."

I snapped my head towards the deep voice.

"Yes?"

It was the meandering maintenance man. What the fuck is he doing here?

"You better watch your freaking steps with Isabella."

Isabella? Is that her given name and Bella her nickname?

"I don't believe that we've been properly introduced." I extended my hand to shake his and ignored the gesture.

"Your a rich fucking jerk that needs to stay away from her. She don't need you messing her up."

"You must have me confused with someone that you know because you don't know a damn thing about me." I stood off of my stool and squared my chest to match his. He was about a foot taller than me and his muscles were thicker. I was leaner and knew that I could take him in a fight if that is what he was proposing.

"Oh, I know you. I know all about your kind of man. You aren't worth a shit so fucking step back from her."

"Do you have a relationship with her?"

His face strained and I saw the veins in his neck beginning to throb.

"You don't need to know shit about my relationship with her. You just need to watch yourself around her. I'm keeping an eye on you buddy and I don't like what I'm seeing."

"If I have done something to cause you to think that my intentions are not pure then explain yourself. If not then I recommend that you leave this bar."

He started laughing and it was unnerving. Did this man have something wrong with him?

"Your threatening me pretty boy? You think that you can take me?"

"I am not searching for a fight. I'm attempting to have a pleasant night with Bella and some friends."

"No, I know what your looking to do and I'm fucking telling you that it ain't gonna happen. You keep your filthy hands off of her."

It was almost comical that this man was being honest with his shaking rage. A young woman came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "Jake? Is this a friend."

So this man's name is Jake. His face strained harder with the woman's arms around him. Shrugging her off she held her hand out for an introduction, like a normal person would.

"Hi. I'm Emily, Jake's girlfriend."

I took her hand and shook it. "Emily, it's a pleasure to meet you." His girlfriend? Well, well, well, this puts an interesting spin on Jake's behavior.

"Come on Emily, lets go back to our table."

"Oh Jake, if this is one of your friends why can't we sit with them or ask them to our table?"

"The seats are taken at this table."

Jake turned to leave I heard Bella's wind chime of a voice, "Jacob?"

His back muscles stiffened under his white t-shirt. Pivoting back to face us he almost growled when Bella took my hand.

"Bella."

Emily hesitantly stepped forward to introduce herself again since this Jake character had zero interest in her.

"Bella? Oh what a pleasure to meet you! I have heard about you from Billy."

"Yeah, Billy's a great guy."

"My name is Emily. I am Jake's girlfriend."

Bella looked stunned, "You have a girlfriend Jacob?"

Emily's face appeared devastated.

"Yeah Isabella. Me and Emily have been together for a couple of years."

Poor Emily, she looked like she was going to burst into tears, "A couple of years? Jake! I have been with you for five years. I was with you before you started working at that hotel. You have never once mentioned me to your co-workers?"

"Come on Emily, lets go back to our table."

Jake put his arm around her shoulder, "It was good to meet ya Isabella."

"It was nice to meet you too Emily."

Emily nodded her head and they turned to leave.

We sat back at the table and Bella said, "That was weird. I've worked with Jacob for years..."

That's an understatement dear, "He's... different."

"His dad and mine have been friends for years. They were partners on the police force."

Wonderful, his dad's a cop which means he has access to guns. I don't want Bella to be around that man. He seems... unstable. "Hmm, that's interesting."

"What's wrong Edward?"

I saw the tiny creases in her forehead buckle, "Nothing's wrong."

"Your lying."

How did she know that? I can lie all day and no one can see. God damn it! "I'm not lying. Let's return to the conversation about you. Tell me your favorite color." It's such a trivial question but that's the splendor of what I am feeling towards this woman. I want to know all the things that most find mundane.

"No, no, no. I'm not answering anymore questions until you answer a few of mine."

Damn it, "Fair enough."

"What happened when I went to the bathroom?"

"It's obvious that Jake didn't like me being your escort for the evening."

Incredulous eyes beamed anger, "What?"

Calming the anger, "It's of no importance Bella. Let's continue."

She broke me off, "What the fuck? He has no right to care about who I'm out with. I have half the mind to go over there and..."

I cut her off and stood from my stool, "Let's go smoke a cigarette."

I wrapped my arm around her slender waist and directed her outside. She took her arm and placed it around my waist. I wanted to crash into her. I wanted to mold myself around her and in her. I wanted...

"I don't understand! Why would he do that?"

She was puffing on her smoke like mad. I wanted one but I couldn't break her from her rant.

"Of all the mother fucking stupidest shit I've ever heard! What does he care who I'm with?"

It was adorable how pissed she was. It was hot. It was god damn delicious.

I took my arms and pulled her into my chest. She immediately dropped her smoke and looked into my eyes. The desire I had for her was smoldering through my eyes. I felt her body respond to my erection pressing against her. It was throbbing with it's own heart beat as I brought my face closer to hers. I wanted to taste the inside folds of her mouth.

"Bella?"

She was inching closer to me and licking her lips. "Yes Edward?"

Slowly I pulled my face to her lips and spoke with our flesh touching. The softness of her lips against mine and the moist breath coming in tiny gasps flowed from her mouth into mine. I could taste the cigarette and spiciness of the rum.

"I'm going to kiss you."

I waited another few seconds and felt her anticipation as her body pressed itself tighter against me. The intensity of not kissing was almost worth never kissing her but I had to know if she tasted like the scent that swirled around my head. Pressing our lips together I released a slow moan and tangled my one hand in her hair and placed my other on her ass. Cupping her ass and pulling her even tighter onto my body she made a small gasp and opened her mouth. I took the invitation and gently pushed my tongue into her. In a frantic pace, she dug her nails through my black shirt and tried to make our two separate bodies one entity.

Her soft tongue slowly danced with mine. Gently massaging one another's tongues I knew that we both were making guttural noises of pleasure. One kiss, it took one kiss for me to be totally smitten.

I started to pull back so I could see her face. I had to know if she was as enamored by us touching as I was.

"No," she groaned against our wet lips. Gladly relenting I went back into her moist mouth and tasted the luscious spice off of her tongue. When she started to pull away I wanted to groan 'No' as well but I didn't because her lips kissed the corner of my mouth and trailed to my ear. She gently nibbled on the lobe and breathed her shallow air against my check. The chills that overcame my body were insane.

Still merged against one another hips she took her hands and ran them through my hair. Every neuron in my body was pounding into my dick.

Standing there we breathed against one another's cheeks, inhaling the others aura. We wanted to own the others essence.

"There you two are! I knew that you were finally kissing but wasn't sure where."

Bella started to pull her face from me but before she could I whispered in her ear, "I'm stable and available."

I felt her shiver and she didn't release her arms.

"Did you need something Alice?"

I was about to drop my arms from her when she tightened her grip around my neck. I envisioned what we must have looked like, our hips joined and our torso's slightly pulling gently away from one another.

"I thought, I guess I saw, where's Jake?"

Bella dropped her arms. Our moment was over and thoughts of Jake were back.

"I don't know and I don't care. He has some damn nerve..."

"I know, right? That shit was crazy! I never knew he had a girlfriend. Wow, it's a good thing I wasn't standing there. I would have told him to go fuck off."

I needed to intervene between these two wild cats because were about to go verbally attack Jake. Not that I minded if they did but it ruined the environment I had just captured with Bella.

"It's a simple misunderstanding. Let's not dwell on the matter."

Bella huffed, "Your not the one he's acting possessive over."

Trying to put my arm around her waist she resisted and I felt my stomach flip.

"Alice?"

It was Jasper.

"Over here."

"What's going on? I was racking the pool table and you were gone."

"I saw something and had to find Bella."

The look that Bella sent Alice was quizzical.

"Well come on and let's go back inside before someone else tries to take the table."

"You're ok Bella?"

"Go on Alice."

Flitting to Jasper they went back inside.

Bella spun to face me, "Fuck you."

I stammered, "Excuse me? What have I done?"

"I don't know! I don't have any idea what in the hell is happening. Why don't you just go away? Why don't you just leave? Why don't you just leave me alone? It's not like your going to be here after tomorrow. I am such an idiot for even thinking that some dashing business person from across the country would be interested in me, a miserable small town girl! Who the hell am I to you? I bet you can't tell me. I know you can't. So, so, well, fuck you and your handsome face."

She stunned me. I couldn't move. I didn't understand a word that she screamed at me. I stood there in the warm summer night breeze confused.

**BPOV**

Of all the fucking things to do I had to go and kiss him. Not only kiss him but fucking damn near fall over the edge. I was itching with agitation from the overstimulation of my body. What the fuck just happened. Even kissing Phil never felt like that. Nothing, nothing, nothing has ever filled me and showed me how empty my entire life has been. I can't handle this shit. I don't need to know what I can have for it to be ripped away.

I don't know what the hell happened with Jacob. Everything is a god damn mess and I am about to freak out. The misfiring in my brain is rampant and I can't cage it. It's unleashed and I can't control the pulsing desire to drag Edward back to room 109 and screw him until I can't breathe. To kiss him until my lips fall off. To taste him until I have not taste buds left.

That was unbelievable. It stamped my life with images of what the poets rattle about. Fuck me I hate my life.

In my rage I landed at the bar demanding shots. Once I pounded three of them I headed to the bathroom and slammed into one of the painted black stalls.

I pressed my face against the cool metal under the thick layers of paint. Fisting my hands I started beating them against the stall and let the tears fall.

I crumpled down the wall and sat on the dirty floor. The tiles were nasty with grim but I didn't think I could pick myself up from the floor if the fire alarms started screeching. I was falling into a dark place filled with elation. How can I feel elation dropping into misery? Stupid misfiring synapse in my brain. Fuck my life!

"Bella? Where are you Bella?"

It was Jacob's voice. I didn't have any fight in me with my raw emotions strewn across the bathroom stall.

"I know your in here. Please..."

All the jack ass had to do was look under the stalls to see my pathetic heap of a body pressed against the floor and stall.

The door swung open and there he stood. Him and his tall fucking glory glowering down on my dissolved mess.

"What did he do to you?" His voice was shuddering with anger and he spoke through clenched teeth.

"He didn't do shit."

"Then why are you on the floor crying?"

"Why are you in the female restroom watching me fall apart on the floor?"

"I knew it. I told that fucker to stay away from you."

Dropping to his knees his arms tried to gather me against his chest.

"Jacob get the fuck off of me. I don't need you. If you want to help me go and find Alice."

"Bella? Jake? What the shit is going on? Oh my god Bella are you alright?"

"Get out of here Jacob," my voice was high pitched and frantic. There was no way I was going to gain control back after my meltdown. There is no way that Edward would ever kiss me again. Good. I can't handle loosing the best thing in my life. If I don't let myself have it, feel it, know that it can happen, then I won't fear it being gone. But it's too late isn't it? Didn't I just feel it and know that I could combust with sensation in the arms of Edward?

"Fuck Alice your going to have to call a cab. There's no way I can be in the same car as him. I can't, I just don't, I, I..." I broke down into another torrent of tears and let Alice rock me on the filthy bathroom floor.

**A/N: Reviews are better than creepy stalker Jake busting into the female restroom, yet I think that almost anything is better than that...**

**I do love them though so thank you for taking the time to review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chilly Winds

**Chapter 8 Chilly Winds**

**A/N: All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers**

**Thanks for the reviews. If anyone is or knows a Beta Reader I would appreciate the help with my spelling mistakes ;)**

**Bella's behavior will become more clear in the following chapters, she's a mental wreck.**

**In this chapter we reveal a little more about Jake and the supernatural world as a whole. Hold on peeps. were about to get a bit messed up.**

**JPOV**

That didn't go the way I planned. Mr. 109 was standing up to me. He was accepting my challenge. Then Emily had to come over and fuck it all up. I told her to stay at the table. I told her that I saw someone I knew and wanted to talk to him, alone.

Isabella and I had kept our working relationship just that, a working relationship. I didn't tell her shit about my life and she didn't tell me about hers. I of course knew one hell of a lot more about her from my visits. I can't shake the feeling that she's worse off than she lets on and that shit worries me.

I know about her depression, I see it in her journal. I know about her drinking, I can smell it on her breathe in the morning when she's leaving from her shift. I can smell it in her room when she's asleep. I know that she's just hanging onto life.

Everyone else at the hotel I stay away from. It doesn't take people long to figure out that I'm different.

When I first met Emily, she knew right away what I was. She had an uncle that was a shape shifter. Once you met one, you can spot us right from the start. It's like we are fluid but solid. When we walk there is a flow to our bodies. It's hard to explain but trust me, when you see that person walking down the street like there's air beneath their feet, it's a shifter.

Anyone that knows about my kind don't talk about it. It's like the freak Alice. Sure, we all know what the hell she is but we don't mention it.

Humans don't like to think about people outside of the norms of society. Fortune tellers, shape shifters, vampires, werewolves, (yeah, there are real werewolves out there but they are freaks like fortune tellers. They can't control their shape. I'm damn lucky not to be a damn werewolf.) witches... all of us are out there. We keep it hidden of course.

Sometimes I watch the specials on History Channel or some other lame ass cable station and laugh at their PHD guests. We aren't fucking folklore and escapism.

The few times I met a vampire I shied away from them. There are several different kinds of vampires but I've never met the oldest of them, you know, the ones that don't die. Most of them are human with the genetic tick like mine.

They are human, they live a life, and then they die. The only difference is that they love to get off by drinking blood.

That shit just creeps me out so I stay away. Billy hated it when they were around town. Most of the time he told them what he was and since he was a cop they didn't stick around. Hell, they usually are nomadic anyway. Vampires can see shape shifters but we can't see that they are vampires. Talk about annoying and unfair. Hell, at least I can shift out of their bites.

All the classic signs of a vampire are true. They are pale, they are cold (not like ice blocks but colder than most), they have sex dripping off of them, they are fast and they don't like the sun. They can go out in the sun but not for long. As for the old, undead, vampires, Billy told me that they can't be outside in the sun for longer than few minutes or they combust or some shit like that. Oh, and of course the bloodsuckers are dominant and able to alter a normal humans reality.

Part of me freaked out about Mr. 109 because I was thinking maybe he was a vampire. They pass through the hotel all the time but he didn't know what I was. If he did he would have let me know. Vampires love to show off their "abilities."

Bella has no clue how many times vampires have checked in on her shift. She's so naive to the world around her. She'd be a feast for the humans that drink blood or for the real old ones. Billy said that the old ones kill but the human vampires don't kill. They just take a sip and move on. They eat food, not just blood, but blood is like their vitamin C or some shit.

Bella stands behind the front desk at night and crosses paths with them. A lot of them are truckers. It's a solitary life for the fiends. They get to roam across the country, take a drink here and there, and move on before anyone get suspicious of them. Creepy fucking freaks. She doesn't know how many times she's almost been tranced by them and bit. See, they usually make the victim think it's gratuitous sex and the bite on their breasts, thighs, shoulders is from that sex. They make their victim think that it was some form of kinky S&M shit.

When I find out that they are a vamp I blow into their rooms. Man do they hate that but who the fuck cares? I don't, god damn freaks. I tell them to stay the fuck away from Bella. They listen. I go home and fuck Emily. Then I come in the next day to make sure that they listened. If they don't, well, lets just say that they would hurt by a wild animal. God I hate turning into an animal.

That Phil guy, he was one of them. He wouldn't leave her alone until I finally turned into a wolf and scared the fuck out of him. He left town and never returned, just the way it should be.

I know that a vamp is in town by the temperature around them. I can't see that they are a vamp but the air hits my sensitive molecules in my body and I know that they're around.

Seeing her on the bathroom floor my heart splintered into fractions. I know that I can't be around her much longer without telling her what I do, who I am. I know that I can't be with Emily much longer. It's a damn shame because she is the woman that I could live with forever. If I am ever with Bella it would be toxic. She's to much of a mess to deal with my issues. At the same time, I'm the only one that will help her, fix her, and keep her safe.

I could have killed that fucking Edward making her breakdown. What did he think he was doing ripping her open with a kiss? Doesn't he see how damaged she is from her life? I don't know what happened to her those seven absent years but it sure did fuck her up. I want to put her back together, to hold her, to love her and then let her live her life.

Even if I can only have her for a few years, before she faded out of my life, it would be enough. I could piece her into a solid woman that can take care of herself and know when danger surrounds her. She has to know about the underbelly of society to survive.

My kind and all the other walking abnormalities seek out people like her. I don't use my powers for harm but the ones that do notice that her brain doesn't work right. It makes it easier for vampires to scramble her brain and make her think it was all a dream or some shit like that. That's why the freak fortune teller likes her so much.

I don't know what's wrong with Bella's brain but it's defiantly not normal.

As much as I want to be a shifter that uses my power for things not that stellar I was raised to respect the ability to change. Billy did a good job molding me even though I resent him for brining me into the world.

Agh fuck, how I am going to deal with Emily tonight. Ever since she found out that I haven't told a co-worker about her existence she's been moping around like I killed a kitten.

She can't understand.

Emily dragged me out of the bar when I was about to punch Mr. 109. After Bella was a mess on the floor in the bathroom I went over to him to start the fight that we didn't get to finish. Ugh, that's when I felt the cold around his new friend and wanted to fucking scream. Of course Edward wasn't a vampire but his damn friend was.

I could have taken them both on in my human form but of course Emily pulled me away. I almost hit her in my rage. She whispered in my ear, "Jake, your going to shift and need to get out of here right now."

She could see my entire body rippling with the imminent change so I backed away from Edward and his fucking vampire friend. I took Emily's hand and almost broke it from the force of me gripping her.

When I slammed into my car I was still shaking with the urge to beat the asses of them both. Damn Edward for brining a vampire so close to Bella. I bet he doesn't even know the cluster fuck he's brought into her life. And now that psychic freak is going to see more images. Damn it all to fucking hell!

Anytime a vampire is around a future teller their abilities get stronger. It's like they feed off of the kinetic energy of the vamps. That's why she liked him and was flirting up a storm with him. I bet the little fortune teller doesn't even know what he is. He knows what she is though. They always know. Dang it, she's going to find out about me. She going to tell Bella and then I'm going to have to move. Fuck this shit!

"What the hell's going on Jake?"

"You know that I watch out for Bella." I seethed it through my quivering lips. I had to get a grip but I couldn't focus because I left Bella there with both of them at the bar. I started to speed so I could get home and shift. I had to make sure she's alright.

"Fucking vamps."

"One of them is vampire?"

"Yeah Emily. One of them is a mother fucking vampire."

"Do they know that your a shifter?"

"The vamp didn't because he never paid me much attention until a minute ago."

"Do you think he knows that you spotted him?"

"I'm sure he did."

"Well, just leave him alone. Don't get involved. What kind of vampire was he?"

"The normal kind," as if that exists.

"Wow. I haven't heard you talk about vampires since the last one that passed through the hotel a few years ago. They tend to gravitate towards that girl don't they?"

"Yes." Through my clenched teeth I answered her. I didn't want to have this conversation with Emily. I never told her about it when vampires were in town. She's so fascinated by them and it pisses me off. If she wanted a fucking cold vampire she should be with one.

"I wonder what it is about her? She seems normal enough to me. I don't see the lure."

Of course you don't you idiot. You may have shifter in your blood but you don't know the power that Bella has over supernatural humans. You can't understand how her brain screams to us like a fucking banshee that she can be a confidant. It's so rare to meet a human with no DNA hiccup that you can talk too.

"Yeah, I don't know either Emily but she attracts danger. I'm going to have to shift to make sure she's alright."

"Whatever Jake."

She'd had a lot to drink tonight and I could hear the impending doom of the conversation, "You know I think it's bullshit that you spend so much time watching out for her."

"You don't understand Emily."

"Your right. Explain it to me. What is it about her that makes you feel the need to spend more time protecting her than thinking about me?"

Fucking great, is that tears I hear in her voice? "Em, don't do this."

"Do what? Try to understand what she means to you? You never even told her about me Jake! Do you understand how horrible that makes me feel? You always blow over to the hotel at night. I know that she works at night. I know how fond your Dad is of her and her whole damn family. What is it Jake?"

I'm either going to shape shift or break the steering wheel. I didn't need to have these conversations when Bella was going to be in the car with a vampire. I hope that Edward ass does something right and protects her from the freak that he introduced her too.

"Your asking me questions that are impossible to answer."

"I'm sure you've spent more time thinking about the answers to that question than you've ever spent on me. Is that why you don't talk about her? Because your trying to keep from me how much you think about her?"

"Don't do this Emily. Your drunk."

"So the hell what if I'm drunk? I can't do this anymore Jake. I can't tiptoe around the issues we have in our relationship."

"What issues?" Now she's pissing me off. I can't have this conversation with her when I needed to focus on how the hell I'm going to keep that vampire freak away from Bella.

"Have you told her? Does she know that you basically stalk her at night? Does she know that you shift and watch her like the disturbed pervert that you are? Does she?"

"Stop it Emily. You don't mean what your saying and you know that it's not like that."

"Then what is it Jake?"

"For fuck sake!" I slammed my open palms down against the steering wheel and the whole car rumbled from the impact. "Would you shut the hell up already?"

"Right, because why would we have a conversation about how screwed our relationship is?"

She started heaving tears and I ignored her. Turning up the radio I tried to drone out the nonstop sobs. I'll never be able to tell her what's going on with Bella and why I need to protect her. Pulling into our gravel driveway I get out the car and she stays in it bawling. I don't go to her. I don't ease her pain. I have other things I need to tend too, like getting back to the bar and making sure the vamp stays away from her. I don't think that Edward pussy would know what to do with a hungry vampire.

Taking off my clothing I allowed the trembling need to change overcome me and I blew out of the house.

**BPOV**

"Are you sure they are gone?"

"Yes Bella, everyone is gone but Mike and Jessica. Now, come on and get up." Tugging on my arm I allowed her to help me off of the bathroom floor.

Heading to the mirror I see the raccoon of a mess my face had become. The thick eye makeup had leached down my face. My lips were swollen from bitting them. My checks were flushed from the tears and my head was pounding.

After Jake left the bathroom and Alice was rocking me on the ground I begged her to get rid of everyone that knew me. I couldn't face walking out into the bar and seeing Edward, Jasper, or Jake.

A few minutes later she returned and I was still a ball on the bathroom floor. I wasn't sure if I would be able to get up.

Alice told me that Mike had arrived at the bar when Edward and Jasper left. She had asked him to give us a ride to her apartment and he agreed.

I looked pathetic and the mirror reflected a face that I knew all too well. It was the face of me cracking. I hadn't cracked in years and I don't think that I can handle another break in my crafted seclusion. That's why I don't even try to operate with humans. That's why I hide in my pleasant world of night. No one can touch you when your alone.

Alice handed me a paper-towel and I started removing the mascara that was dripping down my face. I wasn't breathing right. Nothing about tonight made sense, from Jake to the kiss with Edward the whole night was off balance. Or was it just me that was off balance?

I looked Edward in his eyes. I saw the beginning of something that I would strive to find for the rest of my life. I know that he felt the same way and he's gone tomorrow. Even if he's in town for a another week what's one week? What's two weeks?

He made me feel special, like I was worth kissing, holding, staring at but I'm not. I'm the farthest from being someone that he would love.

I'm a fucking mess of a chick that can't belong anywhere but my own head. He's used to a life of luxury and I'm just a piece of scum that will tarnish him.

Damn it, he's so perfect and I'm so insignificant. He probably just took me out tonight to get laid. Men like him don't lower their relationship standards to girls like me. Ugh, I just want to run away and never look back. I don't want to see his face, to feel his lips pressed against mine, to replay over and over the way his tongue caressed mine.

It's the only thing I will remember.

"Are you ready?"

Alice was looking at me in the mirror of the disgusting bar bathroom. There were people shuffling in and out. I know that people heard me loosing it in the stall and I didn't care. Who the fuck were they to me but meandering nobodies.

"Not yet Alice." I leaned over the sink and splashed cold water on my face. She handed me another towel.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"For what?"

"You know what for." She took her pointer finger and shoved it into her temple.

"Stop that shit Alice. You couldn't have known..."

"Yes! That's just the thing about this shit I can't stand. I should have known. Who cares that Edward likes your perky tits! That is nothing compared to what, well, whatever in the hell happened. I'm so sorry."

"Don't say it again. You can't be sorry for something that's not your fault."

"Then there's the whole Jake thing..."

That piqued my interest. I looked at her in the mirror and saw the knowledge of something twinkling in her eyes. "Yeah, what was that all about?"

"Later. I will tell you once we are at my house. Brace yourself, there is a pissed off Jessica right outside this door."

"Awe fuck me. I don't want her drama. If she doesn't get that I don't want Mike by this point I will never be able to convince her."

"Bella, Mike will never not love you."

Sighing I pull my hair back and tie it on top of my head. If I could only love him like he loves me I would never have had tonight. I would never had kissed Edward and known, well, known what perfection with another is. I start to shudder at the thought of his arms melted against my body. I feel like I'm about to burst into another round of tears. All of my insides, lungs, liver, heart, feel like they are going to fall to pieces. God, I wish I could just scream and let my breathe transport me to another world.

"Maybe we should just call a cab."

Taking my hand she started pulling me to the door. I said, "We are leaving right now, right? I don't want to sit and have a drink. I don't think I can handle being social."

"Of course we're leaving right now."

Exiting the bathroom Mike comes jogging towards me and wraps his arms around me in a bear hug. I don't want him touching me. I can feel his concern for me through his muscles. "Jesus Bella, are you alright?"

Pulling back from me I think he's about to flip out from seeing my face, "What the hell happened? You look like you got ran over"

I pull myself from his embrace and of course see the evil eye from Jessica. "Can we please just leave?"

"Oh yeah, of course, let's get you out of here."

Alice put her arm around my waist so I could avoid more contact from Mike. Walking ahead of us Jessica ran to his side and put her arm through his. He shrugged her off and she shot a glance over her shoulder to me.

Whispering in my ear, "Just ignore the bitch."

I could feel the heat of Alice's breath and it sent me into a vivd recollection of Edward's moist lips pressed against my ear, 'I'm stable and available.' Fuck me I messed it up with him tonight.

Once in the car Mike didn't try to talk to us. I was thankful. There's noway I could hold a conversation right now. I was in the pits of misery with the elation of loosing everything. Jessica tried to talk to Mike but he kept on looking in his rear view mirror at me. I was getting pissed but I knew he was concerned.

Too many people care about. I don't want anyone to care for me. I learned a long time ago how to cope with the lack of love from those around me. I grew up without it and still live in a household full of it.

Alice took my hand for support. She could see the confusion written all over my face. She looked strained like she was searching for answers to the questions she could see. I hurt everyone around me. Even my best friend thinks it's her fault that she didn't see the future. I just make a fucking mess of everything I'm around.

Pulling into Alice's apartment complex Mike jumped out of his car to open my door. I ignored his outstretched hand.

"Are you two going to be ok? Are you sure you don't need me to take care of anything for you?"

Since Mike is out with Jessica, I'm sure that's why they came to BW3's. She probably told him about Alice and I going out with Edward and Jasper. His question insinuated that he was willing to go rectify whatever made me have a breakdown.

"No Mike and thanks for dropping us off."

"Anytime Bella. You let me know if you need anything else. You got my cell number?"

"Yes, and thanks again. Try and have a good night with Jessica. Go back to the bar and..."

Interrupting me, "Bella, I don't want to hear you tell me to have a fun night like you always do. I want you to be ok and I don't think you are. So, you just call me if you need anything. I will keep the phone by my head tonight."

I nodded my head and followed Alice to the locked door which lead to hallway of her apartment. She lived on the first floor. I had been over here a few times since she moved in six months ago. Everything was so bright in her apartment. It was like a pixie exploded and glitter rained down. She sure did like the color yellow.

I flopped down onto her stiff couch and she got us two beers from the fridge.

"Spill your fucking guts." Sliding the beer across her coffee table she sat in the recliner across from me. Her eyes were cold because she meant business. She was fine taking care of me when I was loosing my mind but now that it was over she wanted answers.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit, you fucking know and I want to know. I saw everything going wonderful with you and Edward. Where did the u-turn happen? What the hell went wrong?"

"Oh Alice," my lower lip started trembling and I felt the tears return to my eyes. I took a long drink of my beer and almost finished the bottle. Setting it down she slid hers across the table to me. Yeah, I would need another five or six to make it through this night.

"What can I say Alice? That I'm a major fuck up? That I don't know how to handle emotions and things that are good in my life?"

"Start from the beginning. We have never really talked about what happened a few years ago but I know that it changed you permanently."

I wasn't sure which event she was talking about. There were a lot that made me who I am.

Mumbling, "Which one Alice."

"Oh great, there is more than one? Fuck! I keep on seeing one that made a huge difference in your life. So, you gotta tell me about that one. Hmm, you were around twenty, I can tell because I see your face and someone else. I don't know the guy. He looks older and he's cold. Like really freaking cold..."

Phil. Gulping the rest of the beer it hit my empty stomach. "Alright, you want to know about...," shit I hate saying his name out-loud, "Phil?"

Slapping her hand on her leg she rocked back into the chair. "Phil! That's the creeps name. Jesus, I've seen a P around you all the time and never knew what the hell it meant."

I didn't ask what she meant about a 'P' being around me all the time. I couldn't process much more new information about Alice's abilities today. That'd be a question for another night.

"He was a guest at the motel. We met, had a short lived affair that only consisted of kissing, and he left."

Her eyes squinted at me, "There's more."

"No, really, there isn't more. I mean, he was married, but that's all there is too his story."

"Bella, tell me about the wind." She leaned forward with her hands on her knees.

"Wind?"

"Yeah, there's always wind whipping around you and I figured you would know what those visions mean more than me."

"I have no clue..." She had me stumped on that one. Wind was everywhere. Why would I notice wind around me? Does anyone ever notice that kind of shit?

"I can't see it clearly but I know it's huge. Anyway, tell me more about Phil. So, he was the first man you ever loved and he left. That happens all the time, everyday, every second... Not to belittle what happened to you but really Bella, don't be so dramatic about loosing some guy."

Her words slapped me. That's why I don't tell people about Phil. It sounds ridiculous that I could loose everything over a man two years ago. Than again, did I ever have myself?

"Alice, it killed me. Literally pieces of me shed off of my soul when he left."

"Why was he so fucking cold?"

"Emotionally? I'm not sure, well, he had a wife and told me he would leave her but obviously he didn't or I wouldn't be sitting here on your couch talking about him."

"That's it? One guy leaves and life is over?"

I knew she wouldn't understand. No one ever does. "Yes. That's it."

"So the screaming at Edward and the breakdown in the bathroom was all over Phil?"

I stood and went to her fridge to get another beer and there was none. "Do you have anything else to drink?"

"Just a shot or two of vodka left in a bottle in the freezer."

Pulling it out, "Well you may have to make a run. If you want to hear all about my fucked emotional status I'm going to need more to drink."

Smiling at me, "Good thing I don't work the morning shift tomorrow. I don't want to leave you alone. Do you want to come with me?"

"I'm fine Alice. I'll take these few shots and wait for you."

"Ok... I'll be right back."

When the door clicked shut I pulled out a smoke. I'm sure Alice won't mind and she should get used to it if I'm going to be her roommate. I have to smoke when I drink. Watching the curls of smoke like a stream of incense a breeze blew through the room. Looking over at Alice's windows they weren't open. She had her air on for the summer heat. What the fuck?

Wasn't Alice just talking about the breeze? Oh man this night keeps on getting weirder. I slugged back one of the vodka shots and the cool liquid hitting my lips reminded me of kissing Phil. I don't want to do this, have this conversation with Alice. I have always been off mentally but when I lost Phil I lost it, whatever it is.

I lined up my finale shot, tossed it back, and finally started to feel a warm sensation curling in my stomach. Soon I would be flush with the alcohol and able to tell Alice about Phil.

She got back after another smoke with an eighteen pack of Miller Lite. No high class drinking for us tonight and I was fine with that. Anything to numb me would work. Beer always gave me the worst hangover but this was bonding time with Alice so I didn't care. And you can only buy hard liquor at a liquor store in Ohio. Gas stations sold beer and wine so beer it is.

Grabbing a can I sat back on the couch, "Here is the story. I met Phil at the hotel. We had an intense affair that was not sexual. I wanted it to be sexual but Phil was resistant. We kissed, a lot, and when I was supposed to have a romantic dinner with him he checked out. The rest of the story is me being a pathetic mess over a guy that would never leave his wife like he said he would. I was idealistic and childish to believe him and his whispered promises. It was like loosing a piece of me that I had never given to anyone. I don't care that I only knew him for four weeks. They were the most beautiful four weeks of my life and everything pales in comparison. Well, that is until I met Edward."

Eating a bag of chips she bought at the store Alice crunched away, "So that's why Edward freaked you out? Does he look like Phil or something?"

Drinking the rest of my can of beer I cracked open another, "Nope. He looks nothing like Phil. He's more than Phil and hence the bathroom scene. I can't do this to myself again. I won't."

"But this is different Bella."

"I know that your mind," I pointed to my head and made a wave around, "lets you see things that the rest of us would never understand. I trust you Alice. I don't think I trust myself as much as I trust you but I know you are wrong about Edward. He's something I can't have so I'm not going to pretend that I can. I won't be another one night stand in the land of motel workers. For all I know he does this each time he's out of town and leaves women all over the world desperate for his caress. I won't be that girl again."

"You are soooooo wrong. You have this all backwards. He's not like that!"

"You can't know that." She rolled her eyes at me. "Ok, you can know that but seriously Alice, he's going to be leaving soon so why get attached?"

"Like you already aren't."

"But I can still rip myself away from these feelings. They don't have to dominate me like they did with Phil. I don't have to break this time because I know that I can't handle another loss like that."

Slowly chewing a chip, "You know... I can't shake Jake."

"Ugh, can we please not talk about that?"

"We have too."

"Why?"

"Bella, he acted like he was your long time lover tonight. I saw him in my mind and I swear that a fight almost broke out between him and Edward. I don't know who would have won the fight. My money was going to be on Edward until I saw what Jake was capable off... I saw him turning into a rabid dog, or maybe a wolf or something... but I know that he literally became the wild animal...."

"Like he turned into the animal?"

"Oh yeah."

"Alice, you know how nuts that sounds. You mean that he would have lashed out like a wild animal or rabid dog."

"No Bella, I mean that he would have shifted into an animal."

Her eyes were gleaming at me. I needed another beer. She wasn't making sense. Heading to her fridge and grabbing another smoke I returned her stare.

"What exactly are you telling me?"

"I'm not sure."

Letting out a breathe with my cigarette smoke I let the giggle slip through my lips. "So you are just rambling?"

"This is not a laughing matter Bella. Jake is not normal. I have never seen anything like that in a vision before. Earlier at the hotel I caught a fleeting image about him but it was so skewed I couldn't decipher it's meaning. I saw Jake seeing you, watching you in your bedroom but he wasn't there. It was like he was the air."

She wanted me to understand what she was saying without saying it and that shit was not going to fly tonight. The alcohol buzz was gripping me and usually this is when I'm the happiest but tonight it's annoying. I wanted to be clear-headed so I could get what she meant. "You gotta explain."

Whispering and looking around the room like someone was going to jump out and scream 'BOO' she leaned forward almost halfway across the table. "I think he's a shape shifter. I've only read about them and I've never met one."

Not able to contain it I bursted into laughter. "What the fuck are you talking about Alice? A shape shifter? Like he can turn into other animals?"

Stern, "Yes."

"Oh come on! Your fucking drunk."

"No, I am not fucking drunk. Look, I have met others like myself. I have met a witch or two here and there and I've heard about zombies. I don't doubt that all the levels of life exist. If I do then they can."

The atmosphere of the room changed. Alice's face took on an eerie knowledge that was freaking the shit out of me.

"I don't know if it was the intensity of Jake's reactions to Edward and Jasper but I know what I know."

"What do you want me to do with this, this, information?"

Rubbing her hand across her forehead, "I don't know but a ton of this is about you."

"Me?" I chocked on my beer and started coughing. "What the fuck do I have to do with Jake?"

"I don't know! He doesn't like Edward and I thought he was going to rip the head off of Jasper."

She had a tiny smile from saying his name.

"What does Jake have against either of them?"

"Well, I know that Jasper is different but I haven't seen a vision or put my finger on what is off with him. I don't feel anything about Edward though. I think he's a wonderful guy that honestly is feeling a strong connection with you. It's like animalistic the intensity that washes off of you two for one another. Anyone can see it."

"Fuck me. So, to summarize, you think that Jake is a shape shifter, Jasper is something not human, and Edward is normal and crushing on me?"

"Something like that, yes." Nodding her head up and down I wanted to finish the beer in my hand and crash on her couch. Alice saw the weariness in my eyes, "Your tired. I overloaded you."

"No, well, yes I'm tired, but I think your fucked up."

"Bella, I'm not wrong about Jake."

I had to know, "You see nothing about the way he acted towards me tonight? Why was he being such a jerk?" Jake the jerk, I snickered in my mind.

"Yeah, Jake the jerk for sure but only about you. I think he's been in love with you for quiet sometime."

"Love? Oh come on Alice!"

"My visions and feelings keep on coming Bella! I can't stop them. It's like I'm on a fast track to psychic land and I can't get off the train..." Dropping her head into her hands I have never seen Alice like this.

"Me moving in?"

"Oh yeah, I saw that one today along with the rest of this shit."

"So, it's not an everyday event for you?"

"Shit no. Normally it happens, at most, one time a week. Sometimes once in two weeks. The feelings are different though. I catch impressions everyday. Kinda like when I know it's you on the phone. That's not a vision, just a, I don't know, hunch."

"What does it all mean?"

"Damn if I know but it's making my brain bleed. I can't even tell you how many flashes I'm seeing right now. There's you, Jake, Jasper, Edward, some chick I don't know and few other images all skirting around the edge of my mind. I feel like I'm loosing it and it keeps on gaining in strength."

I'm getting worried about her. She hasn't lifted her head out of her hands and I saw her pressing tighter on her brain like the pressure would make the visions stop.

"What can I do Alice?"

Almost in tears she replied, "I don't fucking know. I need to talk to my mom."

Alice's mother moved to Italy with a boyfriend when she graduated from high-school. She's been on her own since. She never talked about her mom and when I had asked about her life she always quipped back that it was fucked up.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah Bella, my god damn good for nothing bitch of a mother."

"Why?" I asked it delicately.

"Because she's just as fucked up as I am."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh."

"Maybe we both just need to sleep." I got off of the couch and crouched down resting my head on her leg.

"I don't want to sound like a lesbian, but will you sleep with me tonight? I'm really scared Bella. I don't know how to make them stop. They keep on coming. I thought it was cool today because they never come that quickly but now I'm... I'm fucking petrified!"

"Of course I'll sleep with you Alice. Maybe both of us can sleep tonight."

"Bella, I'm going to try to figure all of this out. I swear I am."

"Don't push yourself. Let's get some rest."

Walking with her towards her bedroom we both curled up under her covers like little girls at a sleep over. I was overloaded with her visions. She was overloaded by the amount of them. We both were two fucked up peas in a pod.

I couldn't sleep. No surprise since I'm always up at two am. Two am last night I met Edward. It's only been twenty-four hours and my entire life has changed.

While I laid there awake I kept on hearing hushed murmurs from Alice. Words like 'blood, drinking, everywhere, shift, and wind' tumbled from her mouth. Also, the names of everyone involved in tonight's escapade fell from her lips.

Tossing and turning I didn't fall asleep until five am. Right before sleep took me in it's tidal wave I saw Edward behind my eyes and sighed knowing it's all I would have of him are the visions behind my eyes. Tomorrow is Edward's check out and tomorrow is a new day.

**A/N: So, Jasper is a human vampire, Edward is human, Jake's a shifter, Alice is a empath and can tell the future... What do we think? Please review ;)**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	9. Check Out

**Chapter 9 Check Out**

**A/N: Stephanie Meyers own all of the Twilight Characters**

**It's all Edward this chapter. We get a good look at Mr. Jasper too. **

**EPOV**

"Come on man. Let's get the fuck out of here before one of us winds up in jail. That kid is whacked and he's going to make a scene."

"No. I'm not leaving until I know that Bella is fine. I don't care about that jack ass."

"Edward, we need to go."

"I'm not leaving without Bella."

I don't understand why she reacted to the kiss in such a volatile manner. I know the shock I experienced by being intimate with her but her reaction was beyond typical. The kiss was beyond typical. I stood there as she screamed at me stunned. For the elation I felt over her caress and her sweet mouth elevating me to a new standard of requirements for physical relationships, I was lost. Not that I wanted to ever have a relationship with anyone but Bella. How is it possible? How is any of this reality? I am twenty-eight years old and finally realizing what a real connection is with a female. Hell, it's the only real connection I have ever had with anyone in my life.

If Alice hadn't came and interrupted our moment, if she would have kept her nosy mind to herself, Bella would still be in my arms and maybe even my bed.

The thought of her nudeness in my possession catapulted me to break the trance and follow her in to the bar. I saw her finishing a finale shot at the bar and bolting for the restroom. Then I saw the asshole Jake heading into the bathroom. Anger overtook logic as I began to follow him into the restroom.

Jasper interjected from my direct path to a physical altercation.

He was adamant about leaving but I couldn't without knowing that Bella was safe. I searched the bar for Alice but she was already heading towards the restroom. Good. I didn't want Bella to be alone with the asshole.

I watched the restroom door like it was a boiling pot of water. Someone, anyone, needed to walk out the doors so I could know that Bella was alright.

It was Jake that exited and I shoved him against the wall near the bar. "What the fuck were you doing in there?"

He sneered at me and responded, "Back the fuck off. Your the one that's causing her to have a damn mental tornado in there. She's sitting on the floor bawling her eyes out. Great job Mr. Suave. Is that what you do to all the girls you think you can wine and dine like tramps? Isn't that what you were doing? Getting her to trust you so you could fuck her and then leave town? Well, not while I'm here you mother fucker. I will not let that happen."

"Whoa fucker. You've got me all wrong. I don't want to hurt her in any way. I wanted to spend some time with her. This is no where wining and dining for a fuck."

I was still holding his shoulders against the wall and didn't want to let him go. I could feel him tightening his muscles under my hands. It was like everything was in slow motion. I could feel Jasper watching us and monitoring the restroom door for Alice to reemerge. I saw Emily running up on my right side to Jake. I saw his body's urge to tear me apart. I wanted to go into that restroom and find Bella.

Almost spitting in my face, "I don't have your type wrong you fucking loser."

Jasper grabbed my arm and started pulling me from Jake. "You need to get a grip Edward and we need to get out here before one of you ends up in jail."

I don't know Jasper. I don't know Jake. I am out of my element where I am the one that demands and belittles the people around me. I am confused and the beers I've been drinking all day are not helping the situation.

I know that waiting for Bella is the right thing to do. I know this because it's the only thing that I want to do. I need to know that she's going to walk out of that restroom and take back the words she spat towards me. They were daggers and I am loosing my mind over the way they impacted me. If I look down I am sure that there will be bloodstains on my shirt.

Jasper tugging on my arm makes me want to backlash against him and knock him onto the bar floor. I want to take Jake outside and show him who the fucking looser is. I don't loose, anything, but tonight I am loosing everything. Most importantly, I'm not in control and I don't know how to regain the dominance.

Abiding to Jaspers demands I allow him to pull me outside.

"We need to go."

"I'm not leaving until I know that Bella is fine."

"Edward, this isn't an option. That guy, that fucking weirdo, Jake, he's danger. We'll catch up with the girls later. I want to see Alice to man but we gotta go."

"It's different with Bella. I need to make sure she's not hurt." It's the truth. I can't leave without her. She should be in my arms, in my protection from whatever just happened. I know that I can make it all better. I made her stop shaking last night. I can do that for the rest of my life. I have found something, I can't place the emotions, but something larger than I knew I was capable off and all I have is the few moments with the disaster of a woman. I can't leave her alone with the psycho Jake. Whatever his possession is over her it's clearly one-sided and I refuse to leave unless he leaves.

"I'm not leaving Jasper. You can go. I don't fucking care. I have to know that she's alright."

"Fine man, whatever, I'll go back inside and see if Alice is out of the bathroom yet. Then we'll take off." It wasn't a question. It was a direct order. For his youth Jasper has a power that is indescribable. I enjoy his company. He reminds me of Carlisle and Emmett.

I paced around the parking lot until I thought I was going mad. What in the fuck was taking Jasper so long?

I saw a young couple walking towards the bar. They were arm in arm. They were smiling and laughing. Everything in their young love life is what it should be. The anger that surged through me was unprecedented. I wanted that to be Bella and I. I want to have no care in the world but the young woman who has taken the stoney pieces of my heart and shown me that feeling is capable in my desert.

One day, one god damn day with her, and I know what it's all supposed to be about. Can she be patient with me? I won't be able to show her accolades of devotion in the beginning. I don't know how to be the man that most women dream would swoon over her. All I have is the desire to spend my time with her. Is that enough?

She doesn't know about me. She doesn't even know what I do, who I am, where I came from. Shuddering at the thought of reliving my past with her forced the emotions down but only for a moment. As soon as I took a deep breathe I shuddered with the taste of her still on my tongue. She was open with me tonight. She disregarded the pretense that she couldn't be baring of her soul to me considering we just met.

She folded and flowered at the same time. It was amazing to watch. The words of her horrid childhood full of depression and yet the shinning smile of her telling me. Me, Edward Mason, the man that wants to know everything about her and then more.

Slapping my hand to my face I shuddered at the thoughts that must be running through her mind. Surely she thought that I was an assassin idiot that pushed her to quickly. At the same time, she appeared more than open to our physical advancement.

"Edward?"

It was the voice of the fairy. Lifting my head I saw here standing before me devastated.

"Alice. What have I done?"

Shaking her head from side to side Jasper was behind her with his hands around her waist and mouth pressed against her neck, kissing her as I should be with Bella.

"You? No! You have done nothing wrong... but I think it's best if you leave with Jasper. She's refusing to come out until you, Jasper and Jake leave."

"And how do you plan on getting home? No Alice, I refuse to leave you two alone in the bar. If Jasper has to drop me off at the hotel and come back then that's what we will do. I understand if she has zero desire to see me at this moment."

"You shut the hell up right now. I don't want to hear that crap from your mouth! You've done nothing but made the freaking spazz that Bella is realize that she's missing out on life by hiding all the time. I'm getting to the bottom of this tonight with her. Don't you dare go back to the hotel thinking that her, well, her, um, actions... don't you think that's because of you. Are you listening to me Edward?"

I had dropped my eyes from her and looked to the sky. Snapping my head back to her I nodded my head but I didn't agree with her. I am the reason that this mess was occurring. I should always stick to my instincts. That's how I've survived this far in life. I only trust what my gut tells me and wanting Bella is something that it hinted at wanting, strongly, but I knew there was something amiss.

"Your not listening to me! I know that you aren't. I already have one mess to clean up off of the bathroom floor. Don't make yourself the second one that I need to instruct tonight. You are good for her Edward. Please, hear me, don't just pack up and leave. Stick around for a few more days. Stay at the hotel, please..."

I didn't respond to her. I saw the honesty dripping from her. I thought she was about to break into tears and even the kisses from Jasper were not appeasing the concern all over her face. I was embarrassed to be this bare before people I didn't know. Clouds started to roll over the night sky and I thought of Bella's eyes. So clear yet glazed with the pain that she didn't hide from me.

"Promise me that you are not leaving yet."

Sighing with restraint because if I sighed the way I wanted too there is no way I would be able to hold forth the dire need to dash to Bella's side and swoop her into my arms, "Yes Alice, I'm in town for at least the rest of the week." What I neglected to tell her was that I am still planning on checking out of the Swan Hotel tomorrow. There is no need for me to stay in a place that will only cause Bella more pain. It's apparent that what I felt was myself reacting to the girl, her beauty, the passion that laid in her eyes, and I'm going to loose all of that. I will loose all of that so the fragile woman that I want to hold, I want nothing more than to hold onto forever, can live her life without whatever issues I drove from the pit of her stomach tonight.

I know how that pit feels. I fought against it the first time I saw her. I lost. She's the stronger of us both for telling me to leave her alone.

It makes unprecedented sense why she want's me gone. So, that is what I will do. I will leave.

"No, you aren't listening to me! You can't just do whatever it is that your planning on doing. You need to stay!"

Jasper whispered something in her ear as the bars front door opened. It was Jake and Emily. Fucking great, this is the last thing I need.

"You better be checking out tomorrow you fucking looser!"

No worries Jake, that's the plan.

I thought for sure he was going to sprint out of Emily's arms and slug me but she kept on pulling him towards the car.

Watching them go I spoke to Alice, "How are you getting home?" That was one issue I wasn't willing to waver on. I had to know that her and Bella had means to go home.

"A friend of ours just got here. He said that he would take us home as soon as I can gather Bella..."

Right, because she was sitting in the bathroom crumpled and it was all my fault.

"Your sure?"

"Yes Edward, just like I'm sure that the last thing you should do to make this all better is leave. You can't check out tomorrow! You just can't."

I started towards Jaspers car. If I heard her plead for me to stay one more time I might break to her words and agree to the insane conditions. I can't.

Leaning against his car I glanced towards them and saw Jasper kissing her deeply. They just met today. I just met him today and yet, I feel as though I have known these people for years. It's as though they are a circle of friends I never knew I had and now I'm going to loose them all.

In my cold business persona I didn't take kindly to friends. Most of them would ride your coattails or had ulterior motives. Jasper didn't need me for success. He was studying to be a psychiatrist and was already working on his doctorate. Alice was harmless. Everything about her screamed that she was willing to go the distance for her friends. Even the short toned Rosalie held a spot in my heart as a confidant.

For years I have held my inner circle to Emmett and at times Carlisle. Even Tanya couldn't read me as transparently as these people who have known me for one day. There are two theories; I have lost utter control of my emotions or I was destined to find this one spot in the United States that could decipher me.

I'm blindsided by the possibilities of being accepted for more than a businessman. God damn it I wish I had a smoke of Bella's. I wish I had Bella in my arms. I want to...

I didn't see Jasper approaching because my thoughts were lost to the sky again.

"You alright?"

No. No, in fact I am far beyond alright. I am seeing a life I could live. I am understanding what I've never had. I am looking at you like a best friend I didn't know I could have outside of Emmett. I have almost gotten into a bar fight, which I didn't even do in my wildest days of college. I have found a woman that I want to bury my face onto her naked chest and let her hold me, caress me, and make me feel as whole as she has for the few moments, breathtaking moments, I have spent with her. All of that is a big fucking unequivocal NO to your simplistic question of, 'You alright?'. Oh, and I can't believe that I am leaving Bella alone without my arms wrapping around her like the armor she needs to let me inside of her pain.

"Yeah, it's been an odd evening. I need to get back to my room and ponder some of the shit that's occurred."

"Oh no way, your not going back to your room."

I gave Jasper a quizzical look.

"Yeah, you aren't going back to your room. Were going to another bar and having some beers to rehash all this shit."

"I don't think that drinking is something I need to continue. I'm feeling the effects of all the drinking from today and I need to pack my belongings."

"That's another thing we need to talk about. Get in the car and we'll go down the road. I'm sure that Jake is not going to another bar tonight."

I saw him slightly shudder at the mention of Jake's name. I didn't argue even though I wanted too. I let him drive us to another bar. This one was run down, not a typical hotspot. Walking in we were out of our element. It had a rogue country feel to the dive establishment. I hadn't been to a bar like this since I was a child.

The jukebox was playing Led Zeppelin and everyone was beyond intoxicated. Rounds of whiskey were being served by waitresses that should have stopped wearing halter tops fifteen years ago. I have never seen this much blue eyeshadow unless I was at a Halloween party.

Jasper walked in as though he'd been here a thousand times. From the way the waitress received him maybe he had.

Coming back to the table with two draft beers I winced at the taste when I sipped it. I'm sure it's either Bud or Miller Lite. The grit of the drink made me want to gag but I restrained the reaction and took several deep slugs. I didn't want to have the conversations that Jasper eluded too and I defiantly couldn't think about Bella anymore tonight.

"Here's the deal Edward," Jasper leaned over the table towards me and it was the first time I noticed his predatory glare. It must be the booze.

"I like Alice, a lot. I wouldn't know her if it weren't for you. She's special, she's the kind of girl that I look for and I found her. She's important to me and I don't want to get into specifics. I can see the skepticism in your eyes so I'm going to lay it out for you. As you know, I'm getting my Doctorate in psychiatry. It's difficult for me to find someone that doesn't care about my status or who my mother is. Alice is real. That's rare. I don't want to loose a chance with her because you fucked up her friend. There, I said it, I'm being selfish but I think that you and I can understand one another. Am I wrong?"

How in the hell do I respond to that? I take another drink of the beer. "I need another one. You up?"

"Don't avoid the conversation."

"I'm not but if you want me to have this conversation I need another beer."

Shaking his head up and down he leaned back in his chair. At the bar the waitress looked me up and down. "Hey there stranger. You ain't from around here are you?"

"No Ma'am I'm not. Out of town on business."

"What ya doing hanging out with Jasper?"

Agh, if nothing else my assumptions that Jasper aquatinted the bar more than once were correct.

"He's a friend of a coworker." I didn't want to say child or son. It sounded derogatory to the man that was becoming a friend.

"Hmm, well, ya better watch yourself with that one. He's a wild child and knows all the brain voodoo. He'll get inside ya and won't let ya go. Ya should ask any of the regular girls around here and even a few of the guys. They've all been bitten by the Jasper bug."

I didn't like her smile. It was decrepit. She was missing a few teeth and the remainder were yellow from years of smoking. For god sake, if your going to smoke then use a teeth whitener. I'm sure Bella does, her teeth are shinning white against her pink lips. I wonder who is taking her home. I know that Alice would never place her in harm. I should have stayed. I should go back and bring her back to my room so we can lay on the bed and talk for hours as I run my hands through her waves of hair, trace her lower lips, kiss and taste her, undress her... God damn it Mason!

The bartenders gruff voice broke through my mental undressing of Bella, "What the hell do I know, you act like the two of your should be best friends. Your as much of a mental case as Jasper is."

"Two shots of whiskey and two more drafts of whatever he ordered."

I kept the tab open. If Jasper wanted me to talk I was going to be loaded for it. He took his shot, clinked the glass to mine, and we both dumped them down our throats. The burn was perfect.

"Talk." Jasper grabbed his new beer and drank.

"I don't want to ruin anything that you have started with Alice. I can understand your situation with being a person used or abused from your status. It is rare to find someone that's genuinely interested in you for your own merits and personality. I do believe that no matter the outcome with Bella and I you will be on the journey with Alice."

"That's the thing Edward, I can't do this without Bella helping her and if Bella goes into a hole I won't have anyone to support Alice. She's about to experience some, ugh, she's just going to need a friend to be there with her."

Leaning across the table I stare Jasper in his eyes. If we're being frank then I have the right to express my opinion. "I like you Jasper. I think that you are a genuine person with a wide understanding of human nature, especially given your degree. What I can't understand is that you honestly believe me not being with Bella is going to cause Alice to not go out with you? Do you know how childish that sounds?"

"Oh yeah, I know how it sounds. I also know that Alice is special, like Bella, and they don't operate correctly."

"What do you mean?" He was confusing me. Sure I knew that Bella was a bit different and that Alice knew her "facts" but that didn't make them not operate correctly... did it?

"I'm not going to delve into all the specifics but here's the gist; these woman are ones that I'm not willing to let either of us pass on. You need to pull it together and see what's going on with Bella. She likes you Edward. That's more than apparent. Anyone can see the way that you two connect."

"Forgive me for being forward but is this psychological jargon your using? Jasper, I appreciate you noticing the connection between the two of us but isn't your assessment a bit unrelated to your professional knowledge?"

"What I've learned from all my studies is that nothing we accept as reality is reality and that nothing we label as normal is what anyone can understand. I'm not going into specifics with you Edward. I'm telling you I know what I do and I know what Alice does. Don't you understand?"

"You like Alice because she's a frog you can dissect?" It sounded as hard as I wanted it to sound. I have no loyalties to any of them but if Jasper is going to use the sweet girl Alice as someone to poke and prod into her mind then that's a line that shouldn't be crossed.

"Fuck off man. No way. I know that Alice has some abilities that the normal person in my field would push into the pseudo sciences but I don't care about that shit. That's what I'm trying to tell you. She knows that your good for Bella and that she's good for me. I may not be good for her but she's not figured that out as of yet so I'm gonna role the dice and see if I win."

"Why wouldn't you be good for her?"

"And why do you deflect all comments about you and Bella?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk shrink talk."

"Fine, lets talk business. Your here for mergers and conquering. Why are you hung up on this chick?"

"I'm not."

"Next."

"What?" I needed another shot. I smiled my charming grin at the waitress and pointed to the two empty shot glasses. She quickly brought over another round.

"Thanks for the shot but going back to our conversation; next lie please because that ones so pale it's outrageous."

The comfortability level with Jasper was gaining in strength. "She's just, well, unique. I'm not sure. It's as though she can make me a better person?"

"Exactly man, exactly." Jasper was slamming his hand down on the table and made the draft beers hop. "You can't leave."

"I'm not leaving town but I am leaving."

"No. Your staying at that dump of a motel and going to enjoy it."

"Jasper, I am checking out. I'm sorry if this derails your master plans with Alice but I'm not staying another night at the Swan Hotel. I will be checking out tomorrow."

"It's a mistake."

"It's my mistake to make."

"That it is but your fucking with other peoples lives."

"That's never my intent."

"Oh sure it's not!" His laughter was hard, "It's what you do everyday Edward. You fuck with everyone. It's part of the cold-hearted businessman that you are. It's alright man. I get it. Really I do. But it's still fucking shitty and your going to have to grown out of that to ever find what your missing."

"Thank you Doctor. Can you mail me the bill?"

"It's on the house. You brought me to Alice and I'm not going to let you fuck up this good shit you've got with Bella or to screw me over with Alice."

I nodded my head and we finished our beers in silence. The drive home was the same, both of us lost in our thoughts about the strange yet wonderful women that we met.

Looking at the black alarm clock with the red lights filling the dark motel room I saw it was 2 am. The same time, twenty-four hours ago I found her, the woman that made me want more than the success of mergers.

Tomorrow I leave her and when I drive past this place I won't look for her beaten, old red truck. I will train my eyes to never look for her existence.

The beeping was not as horrible as the banging on the door.

"HOUSEKEEPING! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU DRANK LAST NIGHT EDWARD. GET THE HELL OUT OF BED."

What the hell was going on? Turning towards the clock I see that it's 11:15. Shit, that must be Rosalie's piercing voice booming through the door. I rubbed my head, the whiskey was still doing a jig on my brain. Fortunately I was still dressed from passing out the moment I hit the bed. Shuffling to the door the light streaming in hurt my eyes as I saw her glare.

"Checking out drunk boy or staying for another round of Bella loving?"

I didn't have the patience for her, at all. "Allow me to gather my items and I will be on my way."

"Your leaving?" The look of surprise on her face humored me.

"Yes Rosalie, I'm leaving today."

"Not that I care, your just a transient business piece of shit but I didn't think that you'd be leaving this soon."

Annoyed but willing to humor her since she had already humored me, "And why is that?" Yet, once the words fell from my mouth I regretted them. This was no joke. Whether she liked Bella or not she knew the way that we were reacting towards one another.

"It's a good thing your leaving prick. I may not like Bella but she don't need you lurking around here just to fuck her over. Get your shit and get out before I put a hex on you."

I don't think she was joking. "I'm sorry Rosalie. That came out incorrectly. I'm checking out because I have reservations at the Hilton beginning today and for the remainder of the week."

"Whatever. Don't come back here. We don't need your type around the hotel. You bring down the atmosphere with your cockiness. We all know that were beneath you, Mr. Business-God-Like-Fucker."

Sighing, "It's not like that Rosalie."

"Oh, get over yourself, it's totally like that. Just get your shit packed and get out. I'm not giving you time to shower either. If you take longer than twenty minutes I'll have the clerk charge you for another night. I can do that you know."

"Twenty minutes is appreciated."

"Whatever creep. Pack your shit and get out. God, I wish you never would have come. You know, the only reason why I didn't bust in the door is because Jake said he thought you were still in the room. I hear that there was some drama last night."

"If you hate me then let me leave and keep your gossip for the staff of this dump."

Shutting the door in her face I went to the restroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and pack to leave.

I didn't even bother changing. I didn't go to the front desk to check out. I walked out the door and dropped my room key on the housekeeping cart a few doors down. Heading to the god damn Honda Accord I slipped the key in the ignition and didn't look behind me at what I was loosing by checking out.

**A/N: Reviews are sooooo much better than Edward check outs ;( Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	10. Twins Day

**Chapter 10 Twins Day**

**A/N: Stephanie Meyers owns all the Twilight characters**

**Every August in Twinsburg Ohio there is a festival called Twins Day. Just an FYI that this is a real event.**

**BPOV**

It's been a few days and a few bottles. I can't concentrate on anything. It's as though I am barely floating through the motions and not making any progress. Not there's much progress to make. During the week we're not a s busy as the weekend but in preparation for Twins Day, the festival each year that celebrates everything about twins, we were packed. Of all the weeks to fall into this depression of nothing now is not a good time. I have to be focused for the traffic at the hotel but I can't pull myself away from what happened.

It doesn't help that Jasper is at Alice's everyday now. I told Charlie and Rene that I was moving out. Neither of them seem surprised or concerned. Oh, Rene gushed for a second that it's the first time she's going to be living without me but it's not like she's lived with me for years. They've been my host and I've quietly drifted around their home.

At night, alone in the motel, it's the worst. I used to think that the mornings, sitting alone in my bedroom was the most demolishing but I was wrong. It's sitting alone at night, staring at the TV, just watching to see if someone is pulling in at two am that's destructive.

I packed my few items from "home". Charlie called Billy and had Jake come over and help him with the bed and a few other items I needed to move into Alice's spare bedroom. Jake and I talked on Monday morning, right before I left to sleep. Sitting in the back office I started to replay the strange conversation. It's now Thursday evening and I have a whole week to replay.

"Isabella, I need to speak with you."

"Yeah, um, I think you do Jake. What the hell happened on Saturday night?"

He was uncomfortable but it didn't matter to me. I had to understand what the hell was going on with him.

"There are some things in this life that you don't know about. I'm not at liberty to talk to you about them but I know that guy was bad news for you."

"It's not your place to decide who's good for me or who's not good for me. We never talk. It's not like you have a right to put your opinion on my life... well, you just don't have that right!"

When I arrived at the motel on Sunday night I saw that 109 was checked out. I didn't expect anything different but I searched the room reports to see if he changed rooms. He didn't. I went to my employee mailbox hoping to see a letter or maybe a scrap piece of paper with his cell number. I didn't.

It took me a few moments to gain control of the depression that was etching itself upon me like tomato acid on a lead plate. I let it wash over me and take hold. What was the point of anything? I was done with living. If I thought I was hiding from life before I planned on placing myself six feet under this time. I knew that moving in with Alice I wouldn't be able to totally disappear.

I guess sometimes life happens and saves you from yourself. I never believed in God or Karma but I was almost positive that something was watching out for me. Every part of me that didn't want to move in with her was overshadowed by the eminent need to move in with her. For once I listed to myself and took the road that would keep me alive.

It still didn't dull what was happening to me. As ludicrous as it was to even care about the man that was apart of my life for one day I was devastated. I fucked it up.

So, having the conversation with Jake so close to the heed of my acknowledgment of my fucked up emotions was not wise.

Jacob snapped back at me, "Just because we aren't close doesn't mean that you aren't transparent. I can see through the lame shell that you place around yourself."

He was riveting with anger. I could feel it splashing off of him.

"I'm supposed to help take your bedroom set to Alice's. Why are you moving in with her?"

"What do you care?"

Turning to me and grabbing my shoulders I stumbled against the counter in the back office. "I care."

That's when I saw it. I don't know how long it had been there or how long I avoided seeing it but damn, there it was...

He was still holding onto my shoulders and I could feel his fingers pressing into my skin. The heat that radiated off of him was unnatural. "Jacob..."

"Never mind Isabella. Just never fucking mind."

Anger weaved into my tired mind and I had to know what this was all about. "No. You owe me some answers. What is going on? Why are you behaving like this? I could understand if we were closer but were not. I hardly know you. Sure, you've been in my life but never apart of my life until Saturday night and the least you could do is explain what the fuck your behavior was about."

"Yeah. It's the least I could do. Whatever Isabella. Live your life however you want. I don't know why I wasted my time caring about your stupid mistakes."

"What mistakes? What are you talking about?"

That's when Alice skated around the corner into the back office.

"Good morning Bella and Jake!"

She placed her hand on his shoulder and lightly pushed him away from me.

"Don't you need to get home Bella? You look tired and you need to pack so you can get moved into our place. Your helping tomorrow, right Jake?"

He practically snarled at her, "Yeah Alice. I'm fucking helping tomorrow."

"Great! We all know how strong Charlie is but he's getting older and will need your help."

Pulling away from Alice's touch Jacob stomped away from the desk.

"Don't worry about him Bella. He has some issues he's working through. I have learned so much about everyone in the past few days... I don't think that him and Emily are going to be together much longer. It's sad. She cares about him but there's something amiss with their relationship and I keep on seeing another man. I hope she's not cheating on him but I don't know for sure."

"No one is asking you to know anything Alice. Don't worry about it. He's being overprotective towards me and I don't understand why. I'll have to talk to him about it later. For now I'm going to pack and get some sleep."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Her face turned downwards, "Edward's still in town. He's just staying at another hotel."

I didn't respond to her. Everything in the past few days was too much to process and I was moving out. Edward didn't matter. Jacob's weirdness didn't matter. Me trying to start over did, if I could, is what mattered. A new page. A fresh start. The same life just another day.

On Tuesday morning it was more of the same. Jacob came behind the front desk and stared me down.

"What Jacob?"

"I'm coming over today after work."

"You don't have too. I'm sure Alice could ask Jasper to help."

"Fuck no. I'll be there."

Moving into Alice's was simple. I only had three heavy items that Charlie and Jacob easily unloaded in twenty minutes. Before Jacob left he pulled me aside in my new bedroom. "I know that I'm behaving strange. I'm having some problems with Emily and I don't mean to put that onto you. I feel the need to protect you and your making a big mistake moving in with Alice. There are just too many things in this world that you don't know about."

"Then why don't you tell me and stop being cryptic? Alice is my best friend. How can moving in with her be a mistake?"

"You don't have to understand. You don't have to trust me. I'm nothing to you and I know that but it's not going to keep me from worrying about you."

"Worry the fuck away and stay away."

I turned my back on him and he forced me to turn back around. Pulling me into his arms his face fell into my hair while he held me. "You can't understand Isabella. There is so much to tell you. I want to start today. I want to sit with you for hours and let you into the world that surrounds you. It may be the only way I can keep you safe."

The warmth from his embrace was startling. Unexpected and confusing I didn't pull from his embrace but found a settling strength in his open arms. After everything that occurred with Edward I was more open to emotions than usual and I couldn't stop them. What was I feeling for this man that had always been a silent part of my life?

"Your letting me hold you. Why?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't wrap my arms around him. I just stood their letting the confusion and comfort take over my mind.

There was a soft knock on the door and I knew it was Alice. Pulling from me I felt the heat of Jacob leave my bones.

"I gotta go Isabella. We'll talk about everything later. Promise me that you won't go searching for Edward and that you'll stay away from Jasper."

There wasn't a need to make that promise. I had no intention of finding Edward.

"Promise me."

I nodded my head sealing the promise.

"Thank you. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning."

Opening the door Alice was standing there with her arms crossed like she was protecting her stomach from someone trying to rip a child from her womb. Charlie was behind her peeking over he shoulder.

"Ok Bella, me and Jake are gonna take off now."

I smiled a tight lipped grin at Charlie, "Thanks for helping."

"No problem Hun. Be sure to stop by for dinner once and awhile. You know how Rene loves to be loved."

What Charlie meant was that he still needed help with my mental mother. Now he was the sole person in charge of her at home. As excited as he was to have her all to himself he knew the responsibility that it required to make sure Rene was staying on her medication and monitoring her mood swings.

When they left the apartment Alice started putting my sheets on my bed. "Bella, this isn't healthy."

"What?"

"Jake."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh... He's in love with you Bella."

"I'm starting to see that."

"Me too."

"You never knew?"

"Things have been different since Saturday. Even my hunches are more powerful. It's overwhelming but I'm learning how to manage."

I didn't want to press her but I had to know, "Alice, what about Jacob?"

Snapping her head to me her eyes were wide with thought, "You're, I mean I can see that your feeling, that you think, that you would... What about Edward?" She started rubbing her head.

"What about Edward? He's gone."

"No! He's not gone, he's just in a different place. That does not mean he's gone."

"But he will be in the next week or so. I'm not going to hold onto some kind of fairy-tale bullshit."

"So your considering Jake? Have you lost your fucking mind? He's insane Bella! There is something seriously wrong with him."

"There's something seriously wrong with you too but I love you..."

Shaking her head and rubbing her head her eyes continued to penetrate into me, "You can't be for real but I can feel that you are... What? You like possessive freaks that have no right to treat you like a cave woman?"

Feeling like I need to be defensive, "No. Don't make him out to be that way. He's always been in my life I just never gave him consideration because he was always professional with me. His family has been friends with mine for years. I know that he's a solid person and he's here. If him and Emily are having problems he's an option."

"Fuck no! He's not an option. He's a nightmare. Do you get what I'm saying? A freaking nightmare. There are more problems with him than you would ever have time to unravel."

"So give me a head start and tell me what you know."

"I can't."

"Then don't lecture me on how unsafe he is for me. I get that your and Edward fan and falling hard core for Jasper but that doesn't mean that I have to join you down that trail. I want to be loved. I want to feel safe. I'm tired of running from emotions. If Edward did one thing it was crack me. I want to be with someone that will love me even if I can't return the emotions. I can try."

"With Jake? Do you hear yourself? Do you even find him attractive?"

It's a fair question. I had never looked at him as an option for a boyfriend. I don't know why I never noticed him as attractive. He defiantly is attractive. With a darker complexion and jet black hair, one would call him mediterranean but I knew better. He has Native American in his heritage. His father Billy is one hundred percent Native American and his mother wasn't. I don't know much about his mother. No one, not Rene, Charlie, Jacob or Billy ever talk about her. She killer herself right before I was born.

Maybe I never viewed Jacob as a person to date because of the distance our families placed between us. Even though Charlie and Billy were close they never had us socially interact and Rene didn't come today because Jacob was going to be moving my stuff. She always had a problem with Jacob but never said what it was.

If it's true that him and Emily are calling it quits why can't I go out on a date with him? He's available, stable and not moving anywhere. Who cares if he's not the intense love of my life that I long for. So what if he's not Edward or Phil. I keep on getting older and things aren't going to change if I keep on resisting any advances. I know that I'll never be with Mike so why not try Jacob?

"Alice, if you can't give me a fair reason to not give Jacob a chance then why not? If you know something I don't, tell me. If you don't then screw off and let me see if this could be something worth exploring."

"I didn't know that the Heman act was a turn on."

"It's usually not but I don't know, what do I have to loose?"

"Isn't that funny? That's exactly what I think about you and Edward! What could you loose by giving him a chance?"

"Him."

"Him?"

"Do the math Alice! He's leaving and I'm not doing this shit. I refuse to open up to someone that's going back home. With Jacob, he's not going anywhere."

"But you don't like him or feel for him like you do Edward. This is a stupid conversation. Your not going on a date with Jake."

And that sealed it. I was most defiantly going on a date with Jacob.

I didn't see Jacob the next few mornings and it unnerved me. I finally decided that I would look at him with the eyes of a possible dating interest and he didn't come to work early. I asked Alice if she said something to scare him off from me and she was insulted. Even though she didn't think I should be around Jacob she also felt like it wasn't her place to interfere with my destruction.

By the Thursday night shift the hotel was getting packed for the weekends activities. There were several checkins due to Twins Day so I headed to the motel early to help Jessica. When I got there I saw Jacob's car. Good. I needed to put this idea that I could go on a date with him out of my mind.

"Hey Jessica."

"Thank God you are here! It's been a zoo and it always freaks me out when there are sets of twins walking all over the place. Why aren't they ever hot? I would love to have a set of sexy twins staying here. Even chatting with the other hotels they don't have any sexy sets of twins. Can you just imagine? Double the pleasure? Isn't that the slogan for some kind of gum?"

"Where's Jacob?"

Rolling her eyes at me, "Did you hear anything I said? I don't know where he is. Probably running around getting shit straight for Mike since tonight's going to be crazy busy."

"I've got to find him. I'll be back." Heading to his office I hesitated before I knocked on the door.

He threw it open and stared at me. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Swinging the door open further I stepped in and he shut the door. "What do you want?"

I saw the creases in his face around his eyes. It looked like he aged a few years in a few days. "I don't really know Jacob. I wanted to talk to you and you've been avoiding me."

"I've had some shit going on with my life."

"I know."

"I bet you do, especially living with the fortune teller."

"That the thing Jacob. She's adamant about me not doing this."

"Doing what?" He stepped closer to me and I could feel the heat splashing off of him and onto me. I could feel him all over me and his scent, god, what was it? It was musky like patchouli and cookie dough. He didn't appeal to me like Edward but that doesn't matter now. I have to start living my life with someone practical. The pieces fit with us.

"This," reaching out for him I wrapped my arms around his waste and laid my head on his chest. He was so tall. As his arms tentatively wrapped around my waist he released a deep breathe. It was as though he'd been holding it for years. Running his hands up and down my back I felt him take possession of me.

"You can't do this Isabella."

"Why?"

"I'm not a band-aid and your going to wind up killing me."

"Killing you?" I pulled him closer to my body. I wanted to feel every part of him touching me. I wanted to fall hopelessly in love with him because he's cared about me for years and kept it a secret.

"If this isn't, if I'm not what you, I can't take the thought of having you for a moment and then never again."

"I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon."

"Did you run that by the fortune teller? I bet she sees you with anyone but me..."

"What Alice sees isn't always right and I'm in charge of what I want."

"And that's me? Since when?"

"Since I saw that you cared. You never told me. How could you be around me for four years and never even give me a glance?"

"It's been difficult but I was with Emily and you didn't seem to notice me."

"I didn't notice you because you kept yourself closed off. Are you open now?"

"Emily left me. We had a fight but it was time. She's already moved out."

"Timing is everything isn't it?"

"What about that Edward jerk?"

"What about him? He checked out. I haven't seen him since Saturday."

"Do you resent me?"

"For what?"

"Being a prick to him,"

"I can't care about him. He's not important Jacob. He wasn't even real. You should thank him though. He's the only reason I could even think about trying to care for anyone else. He broke me and now I'm able to open up. Hopefully I can do that with you."

"You are serious."

"Very."

"Damn it Bella, this is some of the best news I've ever had." Picking me up he swung me around in his small office. Sliding me down his body my feet were still off the floor. Our faces were inches apart and I saw his longing for me. Oh, the intensity of emotions that he's harbored for four years and never shared. I can only begin to imagine how difficult it's been for him to be so near me and never reach out. I've been alone for two years since Phil but I can't conjure the pain of being near him and not being able to caress his face or kiss his lips.

"You really think that you can do this? It's not to soon for you?"

"No. I'm ready Jacob."

Coming closer to my face I closed my eyes anticipating the contact of our lips. Before it happened there was banging at the office door. Grunting in frustration, Jacob set me down and kissed my forehead.

"Bella? Are you freaking in there? Please! I need help! I'm getting swarmed at the front desk."

Jacob headed to the door but stopped and turned to face me, "We will continue this later. I'll wait for you tomorrow morning. Will you come over to my place? There are some things we need to talk about. I'll be a little late for work and you can crash at my house if you can't make it back to your apartment."

"Of course Jacob. I'm ready to actually have a conversation and I'm sure I'll be fine getting to my apartment. "

Nodding his head and smiling, the largest grin I've seen in years on his broad face, he opened the door to a startled Jessica.

"Oh shit, thank god your in here. Fuck me we're packed. Please come and help!"

"I'm right behind you Jessica."

She turned from us and was running back to the front desk. Walking towards the door I stopped by his side and took his hand. There was no pulsing energy like there was with Edward but there was warm comfort. I don't the fire when I can have to embers.

He lifted my hand to his lips and pressed them gently against the back of my hand. "You don't know how long I have waited for this moment."

Flashing him a sheepish smile I quickly walked to the front desk.

The rest of the night was a blur of checkins and running around the motel. Thankfully Mike was there and this time he was flirting with Jessica. Finally.

Before Jacob left he shot me a smoky glance full of his desire to finish the kiss we didn't begin. It filled me with a warmth I wasn't expecting. This could be it. I think I found a person that will welcome me and all of my fucked up mess. The best part was, he wanted me that way.

"You are in gaga land tonight Bella. What the hell is wrong with you and where in the hell did that hot guy you were out with on Saturday go?"

I ignored her and she didn't care. She was used to me ignoring her.

Around eleven Jessica was making it clear that she wasn't going to stick around and help me with the remainder of her checkins. Good. We can't afford to pay her the overtime anyway.

"I'd invite you out with Mike and I but your working the night shift."

"Yup."

"Don't you ever get sick of being alone?"

"During the summer? Never. I'm not alone during the summer. Shit Jessica, I still have around ten more people due to check in and three rooms left to sell. You and Mike go ahead and take off. I can handle the motel."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll even clock you out at eleven. Go on and have fun."

"Thanks Bella!"

It was only 10:45. I wasn't giving her an extra hour or some shit but it's nice that she appreciates it.

Sighing relief when they walked out together holding hands I returned my thought to Jacob. I can do this. He is good for me. He likes me and will be there for me.

Lost in my own world of seeing Jacob's face as the one of my future I didn't hear the doors open. The bell started dinging and I was brought back to motel reality. It was around 12:30. Heading to the desk I saw two men dressed in business attire.

"How can I help you gentleman tonight?"

"We need a room. Please tell us that you have availability."

"You don't have a reservation?"

The younger of the two looked pissed, "We did have reservations but apparently they don't mean shit."

Agh, these men were a chain hotel tragedy tonight.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that."

The older one spoke, "It's not your establishment that decided to sell our rooms because we didn't show up in what they considered a timely fashion. Please tell me that you do have availability?"

"Yes. I have a few rooms left. They are two-hundred plus tax per room."

Waiving his hand as if to dismiss the price the older of the two pulled out his American Express card and drivers license. "Please, put both rooms on my card."

The younger one was staring at me. I was uncomfortable with his presence.

Entering the information I almost dropped the drivers license. It can't be... Looking at the younger one he gave me a smirk.

As quickly as possible I finished checking them in and was about to give them the room keys when the one named Carlisle spoke, "Call Edward and let him know where we are staying. Find out if he knows a place where we can get a late dinner." Turning to me he smiled, "Perhaps you could help us with that information. Are there any local establishments open this late on a Thursday?"

I didn't think I could speak but I found my voice, "The only places open are bars and they serve the normal bar menu."

"Agh, fried food it is tonight then. Thank you."

I didn't tell them about the breakfast in the morning or when checkout was. I didn't think I could keep my balance in front of them for much longer. My legs were about to give out from the pressure of knowing that these men were Edward's business associates. Carlisle handed the other a room key and he headed for the elevator. The younger one, stayed in the lobby calling... Edward.

I didn't run to the back room because I had to hear the conversation. "Hey man. Fuck me this town fucking sucks. You weren't kidding that it's the lamest most pretentious tourist trap in the fucking world. At least this dump that you told us about had a room. Shit man, are you coming to pick us up?"

I could hear his voice vaguely through the phone and it brought me back to Saturday night. How warm and welcoming his deep tone was to me. I started to shiver at the remembrance of his lips gently brushing mine as we breathed one another in and out.

"Yeah man, brown hair, about 5'4 with a tight..." The younger man stopped himself from speaking when he looked up and saw me staring at him. "Yeah, hey, I gotta go. Um, see you in a few minutes."

Approaching the front desk I became chilled by his presence. "Hey, I'm Emmett." I took his hand and shook it trembling the entire time.

"Hello, I'm Bella."

"Yeah you are. Fuck me I knew it."

"Excuse me?"

"Agh, it's nothing. So, I hear that you know my pseudo brother Edward?"

"Yes. He was here for a few nights."

"And..."

Oh this was annoying, "And what?"

"That's all you have to say?"

"There's nothing to say. He checked in and then he checked back out."

"Oh Bella, come on now, I know that he took you out and has the hots for you."

Blushing I started to bite my lip. What did this Emmett person want me to say back to him?

"Hey, don't feel weird, it's all good, Edward tends to make the girls a little crazy but it's kinda rare for him to give two fucks about them. He's a tuff dude."

"Hmm." I didn't see him as tuff. I saw him as warm and pliable, fitting into my world if only he could stay in it.

"Hmm? That's all you have to say?"

Ok,this was going nowhere and getting annoying, "Emmett, I don't know what you expect me to say. I had a nice time with Edward on Saturday and then it ended." There was no need for me to tell him how it ended or why it ended.

"Yeah, but that's the thing, Edward said the same but he didn't sleep with you which means that it's not over. So what's the deal? Why didn't he stay here to get some motel action at midnight with the cute desk clerk?"

"That is more than enough Emmett. How dare you be rude to our more than accommodating hotel staff. I apologize Ms. for my sons crass behavior." Carlisle slapped him on the back of his head and I smiled dropping my eyes.

"Agh shit dad, this is Bella. You know, the chick that made Edward want to play his guitar again."

I pulled my head up and looked at Emmett... what did he say about a guitar?

"Oh." Carlisle's response was modest, "I didn't know that you were Ms. Swan." I felt the appraisal of his eyes and it didn't bother me. I would do the same thing for a friend. "It's a shame that you are working. I would invite you out with us under different circumstances."

Right, this man would invite me out but the one that I wanted to see couldn't even bother to call me for the past five days. Edward is gone. Push the smile off your face. Don't think about him and loose it all like you did on Sunday.

"I appreciate the consideration of the invitation but as you stated, I work. Enjoy your time and tell Edward I said hello."

Emmett was still smirking at me, "No wonder he likes you Bella, your as insane with the politically correct shit as he is. Dad, I'm gonna get out of this fucking suit. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"Watch your language in front of the young lady."

"Whatever! She was hanging out with Edward, I'm sure she's heard more than enough cussing dad."

They had a great relationship. It's one that I envied and desired to have with my family.

"So, Ms. Swan," I cut him off.

"Please, call me Bella."

"Very well then, Bella, Edward was highly complimentary to your parents hotel and almost positive you would be able to provide us the rooms needed. Thank goodness you did or else we would be on the streets right now searching for another place to stay."

"Did you only need one night?"

"For now but that could change. The Hilton promised that they had our reservations for tomorrow and for the remainder of our stay. It's odd for us to come out on a Thursday but there are more items that need worked on over the weekend. Hopefully we'll be gone by the end of next week."

I nodded my head. They were only here until the end of the week. It's something I didn't want to know but at least they are only here for the night. If I avoided any public place then I could avoid Edward.

"That was quick Emmett."

"Yeah, well Edward just called and said that he's not driving his shit piece of a Honda Accord around tonight and that we had to drive. So, since I could eat a small bear right now, I hurried it up so we can get a move on and eat some fried delights."

Both of them turned towards me and Carlisle spoke, "Have a pleasant evening Bella."

"Yeah Bell's have a goodnight."

Did Emmett just call me Bell's? Shaking away the anger I spoke before they were out the door, "Tell Edward I said hello." Fucking stupid bitch. You don't need him to remember that you even know his name.

"Oh don't you worry Bell's, I plan on it." The smirk was still on Emmett's face and I wanted to punch my fist through his perfect white teeth.

It's a good god damn thing that I already told myself I wasn't allowed to have Edward. He didn't come and get them because he didn't want to run the risk of me being able to see him. He was avoiding me like I was him. It's for the best. We are a cluster fuck just rearing towards one another.

Jacob, I will go to his home tomorrow morning and have the conversation with him about how I can love. I will make myself feel for him if I have to just to get rid of this clutching pain of Edward, or the lack of him.

Sitting back in the office chair I felt the a small breeze over my face. Did someone come through the front door? Nope. It's just me and blank TV screen. All of that's going to change though. I'm going to get myself out of this pathetic hole I've been curled up inside of for two long. It's all going to change tomorrow morning.

**A/N: I know that there may be some Jake backlash. What can I say, I'm an underdog kinda girl but really now, they never win.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I so appreciate you taking your time to read and then to review.**

**Thanks for reading~!**


	11. My Fathers Son

**Chapter 11 My Fathers Son**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all the Twilight Characters**

**A/N: This chap is full of "stuff", yes, that's the word I choose to use because, well, read and you'll get it. This A/N is hurting my brain because of all the "stuff" your about to read. **

**JPOV**

If there was a time I felt everything was going my way it was tonight. She came to me. She hugged me. She wants me. She's coming over tomorrow and we're going to talk about what we could be, what we will be. It's all within my grasp and all I did was let her see how I felt. All these years I simply could have expressed interest in her and maybe, just maybe she would have been mine.

The restless nights of watching her. All the times that I protected her from the human vampires that wanted to kill her. She didn't know and now I could tell her everything. I wouldn't of course until she was permanently mine. I had to talk to my dad about that shit. He would know what to do to make her mine.

I needed to clean my house up since she was coming over but I had to see Billy first. I never called him Billy to his face but that's who is to everyone. Pulling into the driveway of his slab ranch I jumped out of my car and headed inside.

"Hey dad, it's me Jake."

Rolling from the kitchen, "Hey there Jake. To what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you'd be drinking away your sorrows over Emily."

"Fuck dad, you know that we've been on the skitz for the past few years."

"Yeah, I do know that. Was it that Sam guy?"

When I told Emily I didn't want to be with her anymore she told me about the conversation I walked in on the other night. She psychotically told me in laughter that it wasn't a girlfriend she was yapping to on the phone but Sam. She was going to sneak away and spend a weekend with him. She also told me that he was a shifter but not just any kind of shifter. He was one-hundred percent werewolf. A fucking lycan. God those guys are such assholes. No wonder she liked her sex ruff and her body natural. She liked fucking dogs.

I screamed at her to get the fuck out and she smirked telling me that it would be her pleasure to leave my weak, whinny, wind behind. Fucking bitch. There is nothing weak about wind. The weak ones are the ones that can't control what they change into.

"Yup. She never got over him and he's a shitting werewolf."

"Now that's interesting... I don't know many women that seek out a werewolf."

"For all I know that's what her background is. I guess calling her a bitch is appropriate."

"So, besides Emily leaving what else is going on in your life?"

"Well, that's why I came over here. I wanted to know how to approach telling someone about what I am."

His face became solum, "You know that we don't talk about the shifting to anyone Jake."

"Yeah, but this person could be in my life and I think she's got a right to know. Besides, she's friends with a fortune teller and is always around vampires. Even if we don't stay together she needs to know about this world dad."

"What girl are we talking about?"

"Isabella." Her name alone put a smile on my face.

I thought Billy was going to jump out of his wheelchair. He started shaking like he was going to shift. He doesn't shift anymore because when he does he can't put himself back together. The coming together part after the shift is the hardest. You have to feel yourself together and since Billy can't feel from around his hips down who the fuck knows what he would look like if he tried to piece himself together.

"Jacob Black, I am going to say this shit to you one time and you better listen to me boy. You will not be around that Swan girl. You will leave her alone. Do you hear me?"

"Whoa dad. Calm down. I see you shaking with the need to shift and you know you can't do that shit. Please, calm down." I'm getting concerned for the old man. I don't want him to have a stroke or some shit.

"I'm not kidding boy. You don't mention that girls name in that way ever. She ain't someone I even want you talking too let alone hanging out with. Are you telling me that you want to be in a relationship with her?"

"What the hell dad? Your best friends with her dad for christ sake. Why are you giving me a hard time about thinking that I could spend some time with her?"

"You want to do this Jacob? You want to know about that girl?"

"Fuck yes I do dad. I've been having feeling for her since I met her four years ago. Shit, when we were younger and would see one another because of you and Charlie I thought she was special."

"I god damn knew this would happen at some point. No matter how we tried to keep you two apart I knew that it would happen."

He sat in his chair shaking his head back and forth. "Get me a beer Jacob. We have a long talk ahead of us. I probably should have told you years ago but I didn't know how and I hoped I would never have to."

Now I'm getting paranoid. Billy didn't ever react to anything this strongly unless it was something to do with police officer shit.

Handing him the beer I sat on the couch and he rolled closer to me.

"There is a history with our families that all of us are ashamed of. It's something we tried our damnedest to keep away from you kids but your adults now and having adult feelings for one another. You see Jake, there was a moment in time when Rene was more than Charlie's wife. She needed the assistance of your mother. Your mother was a powerful woman. She wasn't a shifter but she's what we call a reanimator. Do you know what that means boy?"

I had heard the term. You had to be hip to all the lingo of the supernatural when you were one. "Yeah dad, a reanimator is someone that can bring back the dead."

"Yeah, that's sure as the hell what your mother was. She was born into a family that had a powerful background in voodoo. I ain't talking the silly shit that you see on TV either. I mean her family was the real deal. Bella's mom had some serious issues with her depression. She didn't want to go on living. She decided that the easiest way out would be to die. Rene didn't know that she was three months pregnant when she tried to kill herself. See, she'd been on medication and different doses for so long that the pills in her system were off balance and she didn't think that missing her period meant pregnancy. We always told you that Charlie didn't know about me and my gifts. Well, that's a lie. He damn well knew alright and he knew what your mother was. Charlie even tried to get your mother to help Rene with her depression. She concocted different potions to ease the pain of the depression but none of it worked. Charlie came over with an overdosed and dead Rene in his arms. He said that she'd only been dead for a few minutes and that's when your mother started working on her. In less than ten minutes she had the dead Rene alive again."

What the fuck. I felt the trembling of my body and knew I was about to bust out of my outfit. "How dare you never tell me any of this fucking shit!"

"Now settle down, that's not the worst part of it all."

"My mother was a voodoo reanimator and you never thought to tell me about any of this? Rene was dead and pregnant with Isabella? Holy shit dad, this is some major shit to keep a secret."

"I said to settle down. I ain't done telling you about the whole situation. There is more than that going on here son. You need to let me finish and calm down. You don't need to be shifting. You need to sit and hear this."

I was still shaking but I focused on Isabella's face to soothe me. God damn it, she was dead, inside of her mother...

"It's a miracle that Charlie and I have stayed friends considering what happened. You see, Rene was over here all the time because of her problems and near death experience. Suddenly I was spending most of the time with her because your mother was busy trying to take care of all you kids and her other patients she treated. Now, this is more than embarrassing for me to share with you, my son, but I had an affair with Rene."

Utter fucking shock crashed into me and I felt the shaking return. There was no controlling it this time. I busted out of my clothes and into a lion. I wanted to rip the fucking jugular out of Billy's throat. The fear was eminent across his face and he started to roll away from me.

"Switch back Jake. You know how much you hate being an animal. Come on son and calm down. I need to give you the full picture before you judge me."

Roaring at him I started to step closer. The movements were not natural. Paws, fur, sandpaper tongue, and amazing vision were confusing me. Breathing deeply I tried to focus on human form.

"That's it Jake, come on back to me. I'm sorry this spurred you to shift into a lion. Come on son, think human, think Jacob."

Slowly I felt my form shifting back. Tears were welling into my eyes. I didn't want to cry but how could my father cheat on my mother with Isabella's mom? Naked, I sat on his couch, "You have five more minutes to explain yourself and then I'm gone from your life Billy." I'm not calling this man dad ever again.

"I know that your blaming me for your moms suicide but it's more than the affair that I had with Rene. See, I didn't notice that the person she was treating with her potions most of the time was Charlie."

Charlie? "Isabella's father...?"

"Yeah son, Isabella's father. He's got his own problems. He's the son of a human vampire. He don't lust for the blood like a full blown human vampire but it's a sick and twisted disease that he fights daily."

"What does that make Isabella?"

"I'm getting to that part. First though, it wasn't just me that was having an affair. Charlie and your mother had a long affair that I didn't know about. For a while no one knew for sure if you were my son or Charlie's..."

"What the fuck Billy?" I started beating my fist into my leg. I wasn't hearing this shit. No fucking way was I hearing any of this.

"Your mother knew about Charlie long before I did. I'm pretty sure that one of your sisters is his kid. We never were going to tell any of you but I figured nows as good as anytime to get the truth out in the open to one of you. I can't die with all these secrets."

Breathing through my nose to control the anger I stormed to the fridge and got another beer. "Let me recap all the fucking bullshit you just tossed at me... First, you cheated on mom and mom cheated on you with Isabella's dad. Second, Rene killed herself and Isabella but didn't know she was pregnant. Third, my mother was a reanimator and brought Rene and therefore Isabella back to life. Fourth mom killed herself from guilt. Fifth, Charlie is the son of a human vampire and lusts for blood. Sixth, Isabella has that running in her blood. So not only was she dead but now she's got vampire in her... Is that why Rene ran away?"

"No, Rene ran away because she found out that my back injury wasn't an accident. Charlie did it to me but fuck, I did some shitty things to him as well. I kept on fucking around with Rene after your mother died. It's part of the reason she ran away with Isabella. She had to get away from us both and for the longest time she thought that you were Charlie's son. See son, she finally came back because she had to be around the ones that knew she was dead. Once your dead and brought back, well, it's like being a shape shifter. You need to have the closest people to you around you to keep you sane."

"Billy... what does it all mean?"

"It means that you must stay away from Isabella. If you two get together, as in a relationship, you'll be sleeping with a reanimated woman that has some vampire in her. She's not healthy Jake. She's damaged goods."

"Billy, I've been in love with her for years."

"And now you gotta teach yourself how to fall out of love with her. This ain't no joke Jake. Not only are there family problems between us all but she's going to kill you being around you. It's a shifters curse to hate the coldness of the vamp blood."

"She not cold."

"Not now but just wait. Her blood is diluted because of the reanimation of her body. She don't act like most of them that have some vampire in them but it's there."

"Fuck, fuck, god damn it!"

Since I already ruined my clothes I thought wind and blew the fuck out of Charlie's. I'm on information overload.

I head Billy screaming at me, "Wait Jake! Don't leave like this! We need to talk. I need to make sure your ok!"

Fuck you Billy. I'm not ok and I never will be again. I went home. There was nothing left to do but think about everything unveiled to me in the past twenty minutes of my life. Coming together in my house I could still feel the remnants of shifting into a fucking lion. God I hated shifting into an animal. Now I was going to itch for the next week. My skin never was right after having a fur coat.

I lost Emily because I'm a dick. My family is more fucked up than I imagined. My fathers best friend fucked my mother and one of my sisters is probably Charlie's kid. My father was sleeping with Rene, the psychological freak that killed herself and my Isabella. My mother brought them both back to life... and Charlie, fuck me, he's got that genetic vampire shit in his blood. That means that so does Isabella. The woman I have coveted for years has the one genetic thing in her blood that I despise. No wonder all the supernaturals flock to her. She has three strikes against her; psychosis like her mom, vamp in her blood, and she was dead. Of all the messed up things to be, fuck, it'd be better if she were a straight undead vampire. Then she'd at least fit into a category.

How can Billy and Charlie be friends after everything? There's no way in hell I could sit and drink some beer with the man that was fucking my wife and they are both were guilty. Maybe that's why they could tolerate one another.

My mother killed herself over her infidelity with Charlie and Charlie shot my dad over his infidelity with Rene.

I guess the winner, if that's what they can be called, is Charlie. He got Rene back two times.

Keeping Isabella safe was all I did for years. It's all I know and now that chapter of my life is over. I can't be with her. I can't love a woman that was dead and has vampire in her blood. I am nothing now that everything I believed for so long is gone. There's no point to continue living here. I should leave, vanish, and no one would know any better. No one would care. It's not like Isabella loves me. I know that it's something she's forcing upon herself because she's confused over that Edward. He opened her flood gates and I was the closest damn that she could break. I needed help and there was only one person that could that could help me now.

Putting on some clothes I went to Rosalie's apartment. Either she can fix what's broken or give me guidance. It's no wonder that she never bothered me. Fuck, my mom was a reanimator and so is she.

**EPOV**

Thank god someone normal is going to be coming into town. If I have to share one more long winded conversation full of revealing bodices with Esme I'm going to scream. Her only saving grace is that Jasper is her son and we have become fast friends. I have lunch with him daily, foregoing the pointless meetings that I can't contribute too.

Daily he mentions the woman that I dream about. Daily he says that Alice tells him more "facts" about the two of us. Daily I dread her name being spoken because I'm not going to search for her. She can find me and it's not difficult to find me. I also purposely told Rosalie where I was staying in case she cared to share the information with Bella.

I was glad that if Alice knew about the increasing dreams of Bella I was having at night, she didn't share them with Jasper. They may be a "fact" but they were my private pillages into her arms and saving her from the oddest circumstances. One time I was preventing her from being smashed by a car. Another time there was lion that was chasing her and I was positive it was going to kill her. In other dreams she was dead. Nothing more simple than that, just dead and white like snow.

I didn't want to dream about the beautiful woman dead. I hope that when I leave this town I will be able to sleep and operate like normal, rather like before. And for all the hoping I also hoped that I would never return to the doldrums I lived.

One day on lunch Jasper took me to a music store and I bought a guitar. Waiting for Bella to leave for work I went over to her and Alice's apartment. Alice promised that she wouldn't tell Bella I was there while she was at work. I don't know why Alice developed an alliance with me but she did and the three of us had a blast drinking and me playing my guitar. It was the most human I had felt in years. I was comfortable but dying to have the stabilities in my life arrive, Carlisle and Emmett.

I wondered if they would see the permeant change in me? It didn't matter. They would be my family regardless of my changes because really it wasn't a change as much as a rediscovery. I wanted Bella to be a part of my transformation since she was the catalyst. It appears though that it's not the case and so I will take the gifts she bestowed upon me and continue my travels of life.

The sad exchanges of glances when Alice and Jasper disappear into the bedroom around the time I depart leaves me a bit hollow. It's alright though, I am glad that they found one another. I want to understand more what's going on with them. Jasper and Alice seem to understand one another in a way I will never know them.

God damn it, I'm such a mess.

Carlisle called me on Monday, as Emmett indicated he would. He told me they were arriving on Thursday and that we all would work through the weekend to wrap up our business matters quickly. I was appreciative of their support. Lord knows I can't handle Esme alone. It's amazing that Jasper turned out as normal as he did with that woman as his mother. On the other hand I know why she has her position with the company. I couldn't wait for Carlisle to meet her. They were bound to be a sight with the other. Her attentions would flee from me when the powerful Carlisle entered.

Other than that it was a normal week. I went through the motions of becoming comfortable with my newfound skin.

I played all the songs I had missed without even knowing the effect it took on my soul. If I had one thing to thank Bella for it was showing me that being a businessman did not define who I am. Sure, I loved the control and the successes but they were nothing compared to living and loving what I live for.

Sitting at Alice's I got the phone call from Emmett that the Hilton had sold their rooms. A bit surprised at the utter lack of professionalism at the hotel I recommended that they head to the Swan Hotel. Of course Emmett knew who worked there. I had shared with him my chance encounter with Bella and how she had altered my perspective on several issues. Emmett was excited to see me. He hasn't heard me talk about anything but work in years. I didn't notice what a mechanical prick I had become.

As I was speaking to them Alice whispered that there were still rooms left. When Emmett called me I knew that Bella was working but I asked if she had checked them in. Not that there was anyone else to greet them but I wanted to put a big, fat, stay-the-fuck-away-from-her, red flag in his eyes. I knew that he would consider her worthy of a one-night-stand so I stopped that before it began.

Then the panic hit me. They wanted me to pick them up and that was not about to happen. I called Emmett and told him that I had drank too much already and they had to pick me up. Giving them directions to Alice's apartment I anticipated them arriving in the next few moments. Generally I was in bed before eleven prior to arriving in Sparksboro. My sleeping patters were gone. I was going to bed at two am and still able to wake up for work. I did however stop working out in the morning. I also picked up a pack of cigarettes. Something about them brought me closer to Bella. Pathetic yet pleasant, I did need to keep some of the wonderful habits I re-found but the others I would abolish when I got back to Seattle.

I bid my farewells to Alice and Jasper and waited outside for the arrival of my family. When I saw the rental car pull up a large smile broke across my face. There was no denying that I had missed their company.

Jogging to the car I opened up the back door and fell easily into the car. Running my hand through my hair I saw my reflection in the rear view mirror and Carlisle looking at me with apprehension.

"What's wrong?"

"You look, relaxed." His eyes had a smile around them.

"Yeah man, what the fuck are you all happy about? I saw that tight piece of ass, that you haven't slept with. I don't see how your relaxed with that kind of tension around you."

"I told you Emmett. There is nothing going on between Bella and I. We had a nice evening together and then I checked out."

Emmett was smirking at me with his face turned towards the backseat. Damn he looked like a mischievous child. Hell, I don't think he's changed a bit in the past fews. It was me that was perpetually getting older and more wrinkles.

"What Emmett?"

"Nah, it's nothing man."

Turning back to the front of the car Carlisle spoke, "Can you direct me to the closest bar with food?"

I didn't want to return to the dive bar so I directed them to the BW3's.

"Bella seemed very pleasant Edward."

God damn it. I didn't want to talk about her all night. "Wait till you meet Esme. Your going to love her Carlisle."

"I conducted the phone interview with her. She seemed very charismatic."

"Good word choice."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows when he looked at me in the rearview mirror, "and why do you say that?"

Laughing, god damn laughing with them felt so right, "You'll see..."

"Yes, I suppose I will. I told Esme that we wouldn't be reporting to the office until around ten. I figured we all could use some time catching up on what's going on with the merger."

"Good thinking, as always."

He shot me a smile as he pulled into the parking place at the bar.

Carlisle walked ahead of us and Emmett punched my arm. Agh, good old Emmett. "That Bella, ya know, if your not going to give her a test drive I sure the fuck would like to."

I snapped and it felt wrong. So wrong to do what I was about to since I considered him a brother. Taking my hands I shoved him, hard, "Keep your fucking eyes to yourself and leave her alone."

"Holy fuck Edward!" His eyes squinted and I swear I saw them change colors in a flash. It's not in Emmett's nature to ever back down from a challenge. He shoved me back and I almost fell to the ground. He didn't stop. He came at me again and I was ready. The next thing I knew we were rolling around on the parking lot ground throwing punches at one another. I was on top of him about to slam my fist into his perfect jam when I felt the solid as metal hand grab my swinging arm.

"BOYS!"

We both froze. There is no denying Carlisle when he speaks.

"I find this highly unacceptable and recommend that you stop these antics before I loose my temper and whoop both of your asses."

Emmett and I knew that Carlisle could 'whoop' both of our asses. Pulling myself off of him we both started dusting of our clothing.

"Fuck Edward, is there some shit in the water that's made you a fucking spazz?"

"I don't appreciate you despairing Bella's character for your own sick amusement."

"Fine dude, I get it, hands off."

Carlisle looked us both over and shook his head. "Emmett you shouldn't have brought up Bella unless you were planning to tell Edward that she said 'hello'."

I could feel the grin spreading against my lips and I ran my hand through my hair to distract my facial muscles. "That's polite of her. If you see her, wish her the same regards from me."

"Now, there will be no more conversations about Bella tonight. Understood boys?"

We both replied, "Yes Carlisle," from me and "Yes dad," from Emmett.

"Good. Lets get some food and a few drinks. I've had a long enough day for the two of you to be acting like wildebeests."

Smirking behind his back I slapped Emmett on his head and he mock punched me in the ribs. Then I saw the one sight I never wanted to see. It was Jake and Rosalie sitting at a table talking in depth. Fuck me, this night was not going to be a good one if I stayed here. I might finish the fight I never had with the maintenance man.

"Hey, do you think we can head to another bar?"

"What do you mean Edward? Emmett and I are too tired to be tramping about town. This place seems to suite the needs for the evening."

God damn it, how do I explain that the head housekeeper and the maintenance man of the Swan Hotel are here and I can't be? That would open a wider door to the bizarro land I entered last weekend.

"Hey man, what the hell is wrong? You look like you saw a fucking ghost?"

"Never mind. I'll be fine."

Emmett leaned closer into me, "What's wrong man? Is there someone I need to take down for you?"

"No, no, no. Everything will be fine. Hopefully they don't see me and we can eat in peace."

"Who don't you want to see you?"

"Just a few people I've had some odd encounters with the past week. Don't worry. They aren't any problem." Except for the asshole that prevented me from my moments with Bella.

Sitting close to the bar I was thankful for the divider. If I was lucky Rosalie wouldn't use the restroom and therefore never pass the table.

Nope, not lucky. Fuck.

"Edward? Is that you hiding behind a menu?"

She walked to our table like she was the owner of the establishment.

"Oh, hey there Rosalie. I didn't know that you were here. Who's here with you?"

"Not Bella."

I wanted to smack Emmett when he started laughing.

"What's so funny chunkster?"

Fuck me, Rosalie just called Emmett chunkster. He wasn't fat but beefy with his muscles. I'm sure she knows the difference and said it to alienate him like she does everyone. The one thing she doesn't know about Emmett is that he's always up for a challenge.

"Well hey there darling. Aren't you full of the kind of spices that I like? For your information there is no chunk on my body. I'm sure you meant hunkster, not chunkster."

"Hmm, no, I meant chunkster. There is nothing attractive about huge bulking muscles that look like fat rolls. Sorry babe but your not all that." Whipping her head to me she pointed a finger in my face, "You did a real shit thing by leaving like that. I know, I know, poor Edward, it wasn't his fault that Bella's an idiot but whatever. I now have to deal with her head being so far up her ass that she thinks that being with Jake is a good idea. Now, that's some messed up shit."

Emmett's smile was getting bigger by the second and Carlisle's eyes were focusing on Rosalie like he was trying to read her mind.

"You did sleep with her you lying dog!" Emmett rippled with laughter.

Turning to him Rosalie pointed the same finger she was waving in my face in Emmett's, "No you big dumb ass. If they had sex none of this shit would be happening. Whatever! Why do I even get involved with all these messes? None of it's my business yet Rosalie always get dragged into the drama. Fuck me."

"Is that an offer darling?"

Carlisle had quiet enough of our antics, "I'm sorry Miss but we didn't come here for any form of controversy. Perhaps it's best if you and Edward speak in private?"

She didn't shy away from Carlisle's obvious indications that she was overstepping her boundaries. Sticking her hand across the table Carlisle tentatively took it, "My name is Rosalie. It's a pleasure to meet you if your affiliated with Edward. He's a very important player in the small circle of my world."

Shooting a glance towards me Carlisle dropped her hand, "Well then, my name is Carlisle and this is Emmett."

Turning to Emmett again she smiled and I swear I saw the words sex written across her forehead. Emmett must have seen it too because his eyes grew wider and then narrowed. Putting out her hand he took it and kissed the back of it, "The pleasure is all mine Rosalie. What a beautiful name. Where did it come from?"

"The same as yours Emmett, my mothers idiot mind for uniqueness."

That made Carlisle laugh harder than I have seen him in years, "Yes Emmett's mother was truly an original when it came to name choices. And to think Emmett, I wanted to name you Warren." Dropping her hand he turned to Carlisle, "Warren? You were going to fucking name me Warren?"

Standing from the table, "Excuse us please, I'm going to buy Rosalie a shot and continue our conversation."

"Warren? Did you hear that shit Edward? Warren?"

Laughing, Rosalie and I sat at the bar and then it turned serious.

"You heard me, right Edward? Bella's thinking that being with Jake is a good idea and there's no way the two of them can be together."

"I thought he was dating Emily?"

"That was over before it began. It was a way to fill space. She's gone. He's here and Bella approached him wanting to be with him. You know, like girlfriend boyfriend shit. For fuck sake they can't be together."

"You keep on saying that but I don't know how I can help prevent the interaction of them. They are two adults and..."

"Blah, blah, blah Edward! You are so male and so human,"

"I'm going to take that as a complement."

"Are they staying at the Swan Hotel?" She jerked her thumb in the direction of Carlisle and Emmett.

"Yes they are."

"Good, when they head back to the hotel you better go in and talk to her. I think your the only one that can talk sense into her and Jake's realized that he can't be with her. It's going to kill her even more and I don't know if she'll ever resurface."

"This isn't my battle and it's not my problem."

"Your right."

"So why are we talking?"

"You just need to do this. I can't explain."

"That seems to happen a lot around this town."

"Look, it's not a favor for me or you. It's strictly for Bella. You don't owe anyone anything but you sure would be making a difference in her life."

"If she want's to be with Jake why can't they be together?"

"That's the, 'I can't explain' part. Look at him Edward, he's a fucking disaster over there. You know how badly he wanted to be with her. It's killing him that he can't be and it's going to destroy her. The only way he knows how to tell her that he can't be with her is by being mean. If he crushes her there's nothing left for her to hold onto but if you tell her that you like her, maybe delusion her for minute away from thoughts of Jake, then he won't have to bury her deeper into the ground."

"Your asking me to make her think that I want to be with her so she doesn't choose Jake?"

"Yes."

"And that's what Jake wants?"

"Yes."

"Forgive me if I find this hard to believe."

"Two hours ago it would've been a different story."

"But you can't explain what transpired to make Jake no longer want her?"

"Right. See? You are a fast cookie."

"There is a level of pride that you are asking me to forget by doing this. If you heard the whole story than you know that it was Bella that told me to leave her the fuck alone..."

"Good old Bella being a nut case... Trust me."

"I want to hear if from Jake's mouth."

I knew that the large man was staring at us and so was my table of family. Rosalie waved her hand summoning Jake. Slowly he strode over to the table and I saw before me a defeated man. What in the hell happened today?

Jake spoke in a low, methodic, tone, "Edward, I know this is fucked up but will you please talk to Bella for us but more importantly for her?"

That was I needed to hear. "Yes."

Turning from us he headed back to their table.

"This is a good thing your doing. Even if you don't mean a fucking word you tell her it's a good thing. She was supposed to go to Jake's after her shift. If you prevent her from going over to his place by telling her whatever lie you can muster than Jake will have time to get out of town. Alice and I will have to deal with the wreck that is Bella but it's better than Jake being a dick to her."

Conflicted with the concerns and confusion I rose from the bar and didn't say a word to Rosalie. Carlisle and Emmett didn't ask me any questions. I saw Rosalie and Jake leave a few moments later.

Everything about my fate in Sparksboro had spiraled out of my control.

**A/N: A lot of "stuff" went down in this chapter. Let me know your thoughts and if it's all making sense. I love all the reviews and appreciate them.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. August Sunrise

**Chapter 12 - August Sunrises**

**Stephanie Meyer's owns all the Twilight Characters**

**A/N: We are getting to the lemon here. Oh God I tried to do them right. I wanted my fingers to tremble as I wrote it so I hope it's something to someone. **

**I had one person comment and I can't PM her back but All SP corrections are appreciated! Sorry it's taken forever to post an update... life, holidays and I posted around 60k words in 12 days. My brain was a little spent :) **

**If you have friends that read Fanfic please pimp my story! **

**EPOV**

Well, that was... interesting and now it was going to get more interesting because I had to explain to Carlisle and Emmett why I wanted to go back to the Swan Hotel with them instead of to the Hilton.

When I sat down Carlisle was tapping his gin and tonic with his pointer finger. Emmett was prattling about some date he went on the other night. Carlisle's eyes were focused on me without staring. It was odd how he could manage to be within my personal space and be across the table.

"Are you gonna tell us?"

It was Emmett of course asking the question that Carlisle was avidly avoiding.

"Tell you what Emmett?" I played coy.

"Stop that shit man. That was some freaky business with that Rosalie chick and whoever that dude was. He looked like he just found out his best friend was hit by a fucking bus."

"Emmett, if Edward wants to divulge his story he will on his own time, and not because we are prying into his personal life."

"Awe Dad, come on! We know everything about one another and since Edward's been in this shit hole town he's been a real whack job."

I was about to respond when Carlisle raised his glass and his other hand. Taking the glass to his lips he drained the liquid into his mouth. We both knew that his raised hand meant that our conversation was not to continue until he spoke.

Sternly placing the glass onto the bar table top, "It's time that we leave. You two head to the car and I will pay the bill."

Emmett and I looked at one another and finished our beers. He shoved the last two boneless chicken wings in his mouth and we headed out the door.

Pulling out a smoke I was lighting it, not even thinking of the reaction that Emmett would have.

"So, you smoke, you have weird ass conversations with hot blondes and creepy looking italians and you freak out over that cute but not-worth-punching-me-over desk chick?"

Taking a deep drag I didn't want to have the pending conversation and was happy to see Carlisle exit the bar. He wasn't phased by the smoke in my hand.

"Finish that so we can leave. I presume that I am dropping you off at the Hilton?"

God damn it... how was I supposed to explain that I agreed to go back to the Swan Hotel for Bella's sake? How was I going to get back to the Hilton? What did any of this mess really have to do with me and why was I a centripetal force in the peculiar situations?

"Actually, I will be heading back to the Swan Hotel with you. There are some issues that I need to resolve. I don't expect either of you to drive me to the Hilton. Is it possible that one of you has two beds in your room? After I rectify the issue can I stay in one of your rooms?"

"Fuck no! You ain't sleeping in my room. Sorry Edward, but I don't swing that way. I will however take that hot blonde to bed any night."

I wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face. The gloating victory of me coming back to the motel for the obvious reason of Bella was insatiably humorous to him.

Carlisle spoke, "Of course you can Edward. I have two queens in my room. Here, take a key card before I forget."

Handing me the cool plastic from his pocket I nodded gratefully towards Carlisle. Not another word was spoken during the ride to the motel. Carlisle's memory was impeccable. He didn't need directions back to the motel.

I was consumed with what I was going to say to Bella. The normal lines of seduction seemed so callous, insignificant, and ridicules. I wanted to openly tell her about the connection that I felt with her. I wanted to caress her like the woman that she is and find that alluring sensation of her within my world. I didn't want to do this for her sake. I wanted to do this for my own selfish need to divulge the secrets of obsession that were surrounding me for her.

It wouldn't be a lie. It would be easy to express feeling for the woman, because I did. I wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her slender neck. I wanted to understand what it was that suppressed her from ever thriving on the wind of life that swirled around her.

Lost in my thoughts we arrived at the motel.

"Edward, I don't mind you staying in my room but please be respectful when you enter. I do need sleep as tomorrow is an aggressive day and we'll already be arriving late to the office."

"Of course Carlisle."

Emmett didn't say anything but his eyes expressed it all. The smugness, sarcasm, and confusion morphed his face into a dichotomy. Patting me on the back he shock his head and headed for the elevator.

Carlisle passed me a weak smile of encouragement.

If I thought life was weird with Alice and Jasper it was even weirder with my family here, watching me act a fool for a girl I didn't know.

I touched my jeans pocket to make sure that the key card was secure. If I had to flee the front desk I didn't want to be a complete ass and have to ask Bella to make me a key card for Carlisle's room.

The settings were familiar. Too comfortable for comfort. I only stayed here for two nights yet I felt like I have lived here for six months. Gaining some confidence I negated the steaming emotions that I was rejected by Bella.

Striding to the front desk I was raking my hand through my hair hard. I was going to cause myself to go bald if I didn't stop the habit but it calmed me.

Snap out of it Mason. You are going to sit down in the lobby and talk to her about.... talk to her about how your a slave to your ambition and money. Talk about how the solitude of life doesn't have to be so when there is someone you can have and hold. Laugh with her about the silliness of pretenses and status. Tell her that there is a melody rolling around inside the pit of your stomach for her but no words.

God damn it! This is not helping. I am here to tell her that I care for her so she stays away from Jake. I am here to tell her... clearing my throat I didn't want to ding the bell. I hated the sound of the bell. It was hollow from the memories of her wind chime voice.

No one came to the desk. Was she asleep? I wouldn't blame her. Working the hours that she did here I'm sure that sometimes sleep must claim her while working the nights.

Hesitating I went to the door that lead to the back office. I knocked on the wooden door and the raps were delicate.

"Bella?"

I pressed my ear to the wood and heard what sounded like feet hitting the floor. The scurrying noise was heading to the front desk. I didn't want to talk to her over the laminated counter. I wanted to be fully in front of her.

Knocking on the door again, "Bella, we need to talk."

Her voice was shaking, "I'm at the front desk."

"Please let me into the office or come into the lobby. I need to speak with you."

Still shaking, "You can come to the front desk."

"It's me, Edward, please..."

The circumstance was not going well. At a loss I couldn't stop myself from raking my hand over and again through my hair. I was a nervous idiot and it made no coherent sense.

Suddenly the metallic click of a deadbolt being turned allowed the wooden door to swing open. The vision was better than my semi-morbid dreams. She was more beautiful than I remembered standing before me in the horrible uniform. Her shirt was untucked from the khaki pants and hung on her like a dress, hiding all the womanly curves I was exposed to last Saturday.

Her pink lips were gapping slightly and her hair was disheveled. I had awoken her.

"What are you doing here?"

I wanted to crush her in my arms so I kept my one hand in my hair and rammed the other into my pocket.

"I need to speak with you for a minute."

She started shaking her head from side to side, "No. There is nothing we need to talk about."

Stepping into the door frame so she couldn't shut me out I was almost pressed against her body. I could feel her aura wrapping around me like it did every time I was near her. God damn I wanted to take her into my arms and kiss away the frustrated lines around her lips. Even being stern she was childlike and adorable.

"I disagree. I think that there are several items we need to attend too."

Trying to shut the door I removed my hand from my pocket and pressed against her feeble attempt to shut me out, again, from her life of night.

"Edward..."

Her eyes, those russet eyes of pain and palpable desire found mine. I was not going to release them, ever, if I could manage.

"Bella," I said it more breathless than I anticipated, "don't close me out again."

I was beyond caring that I sounded slightly, ok, immensely pathetic. I don't think I could bear going back to Seattle and never know the outcome of myself and this woman.

Dropping her eyes I was frustrated. She revealed so much through her eyes and facial movements. I took my hand off of the door and began to walk towards her. She was almost in my grasp when she backed, basically stumbling against the counter in the office.

With her head still down she mumbled, "Please, just leave..."

With confidence I replied, "No," and stepping towards her I took my hand and brought my thumb and pointer finger under her chin. She had to look at me. She had to see. I wasn't doing this for Rosalie and Jake. I wasn't doing this for Bella or myself. I was doing this because it's the first thing that's felt right in years.

Her voice was trembling, "I can't handle the earthquake that's occurring inside of me right now. Please, please, please, just leave me alone..."

Searching her brown eyes I saw the lie. I saw the desire that flickered and traveled to her twitching lips. I didn't need to look at her breast to see them heaving the breaths and I was sure, if her body was responding like mine, then her nipples were as hard as my dick.

The tension was raw and exposed like a tortured person and a live electrical wire. The discomfort was immense yet so pleasurable. Whatever secrets she was hiding I believed that she didn't know them herself.

Whatever we were about to do didn't matter or effect the way that we both were permanently altered.

Stepping closer I was pressing her back onto the countertop that was the height of her hips. Leaning into her I didn't release her eyes until they closed and I kissed her pouting pink lips. Tasting the warm spice of rum and herself I was enamored by her.

I could feel her lip veins pulsing into mine as I took her tongue and possessed her mouth. There was nothing gentle about what was occurring.

There was an underlying meaning of sweetness but neither of us could control the impulses that were searing through the back office. Time and patience were for those that had time to explore. We were desperate and in need of immediate gratification for the other. I wanted to be inside of her more than I ever wanted to land another important transaction. I wanted her more than the praise of Carlisle.

I wanted her more now than the next second because the present was all I had to capture the rapture I held for her.

Grappling like youths we began to disengage the other from the binding fabric that was preventing our bodies from touching. Within moments we were both nude. I don't know who removed what from whom and I didn't care. The entire time our eyes were closed and our mouths were merged.

I wasn't sure how I was breathing. I didn't notice sound. I was out of my body with sensations of the possibility that this was real. My hands were roaming the silkiness of her pale white skin. My hands were running from her hair, down the side of her body, over her hard nipples and to her naked hips.

I felt her hand pushing on my chest and was about to explode with the thought of her pulling from me. Opening my eyes our lips were still biting, nipping, sucking, and plundering one another's. Her eyes were looking into me and gently squeezing the muscles of my pecs. Her cold hands against the heat of my body and the gentle pressure almost had me mad with the intent to toss her on the floor and take her before she could run away.

Talking into my lips, "I have to shut the door to the front desk. I'm sure you don't want anyone wandering to checkout and getting a free show."

My fear subsided but I didn't let her go. One moment from my arms and she may reconsider the situation at hand. There was no way I wanted her to regret this night but I also couldn't not have her.

Turning from me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and walked with her to shut the office door leading to the front desk. She started shuffling with me towards the door I just entered from the lobby. The entire time I was kissing her neck and pressing my erect cock into the swell of her ass. God damn it I loved her ass.

Locking the door she turned around in my arms and wrapped hers around my waist, pulling me closer against her body. I hadn't viewed her nude and at this point, I didn't care. I was with her, this was going to happen. She wasn't rejecting me and she wanted to fuck me like I wanted to fuck her; nonstop, hectic, and immediately.

Kissing me deeply I pressed her against the door she locked as her hands began to trace their way towards my cock. Oh, how I ached for her to run her hands over my shaft, up and down, slowly and murderously but tonight was not about me. I would have mine soon enough but I always wanted to leave a lasting impression on the woman first.

As much as it hurt, physically, hurt to remove her hands from causing my erection to become even harder I took her hands and brought them around my neck. I didn't want to make her feel dejected so I assured her by whispering in her ear, "No my Bella, tonight is for you first. There will be other times for me. I want to make you feel like the beautiful woman you are."

Kissing her closed eyelids her eyelashes tickled my lips and her warm breath was on my neck gently kissing from my chin to my ear.

"Take me Edward," she moaned into my ear and I nearly exploded from voice. Urgently I picked her up and placed her on the counter. I almost laughed because there was a blanket and a pillow on the counter from where she had fallen asleep. A makeshift bed...

Gasping from the quickness of placing her on the counter I grabbed the chair in front of the desk and brought it over to the counter where she was swinging her legs in nervous anticipation. Her checks were bright red from embarrassment. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel embarrassed.

"Bella, you are beautiful." That was no understatement. Grazing from the top of her tangled hair to the tips of her toes she was a vision. Her smooth skin, round, small breasts with pale pink nipples, her tender skin of her abdomen, her swelling hips, the small track of pubic hair, her thin thighs, and her tight calf muscles had me lost in a sea of her womanly beauty.

Trying to grab the blanket and cover her body I stood before her and kissed her lips acutely. She opened her legs so I could lean into her body more.

"Why are you trying to cover yourself? You are opulent. You are perfect," and she was.

Embarrassment was leaking from her voice, "I don't... I haven't ever been like this..."

Was she telling me that she never had been with a man before? That can't be true.

Pulling from her lips to look into her eyes, "Are you a virgin?"

"No..." she said shaking her head as her checks turned a darker shade of red.

I didn't move one muscle. She was telling the truth but something was wrong. "What is it Bella? Tell me please?"

I was running my hands up and down her open legs and thought that the tension from not touching her wetness was going to kill me but I had to be patient. There was something upsetting her and if it was me, then I would humbly leave, go to Carlisle's and never look at her again.

"I've never been with a man like this..." taking her hands around my waist she pulled me against her taunt skin and I moaned loudly into her open mouth. I could feel the tip of my cock pressing against her clit and saw that she was attempting to direct me into her.

"Not so fast Bella. I want to insure that you are pleased before we begin phase two."

Pulling back slightly she looked confused. Is that what she meant? She's never had someone cater to her needs? Has she never been satisfied by a man?

Trailing down her neck to her chest, I brushed my lips against her left nipple and felt her body slightly lurch forward. Tentatively I wrapped my lips around the aching nipple and lightly sucked. At the same time I found her entrance and quickly slipped my finger into her pressing up with a quick pulse.

The delectable sensation of her nipple in my mouth and her warmth around my finger made me immediately attempt to have another finger enter her. She was tight and it was wonderful but alarming. I wasn't small in the dick department. I needed to loosen her up a bit before I could even think about having sex with her.

Sensing the mission at hand I took my thumb and began to circle her clit while my two fingers were entering her and pulsing up against the walls of her wetness. The sensation of her folds and slick liquid was working against the pressure of my own cock but I had to please this woman. If I was the first man to make her feel these sensations I was not going to fail. I never failed.

My other hand toyed and lightly pinched her other nipple while my mouth worked on her breast, neck and then eventually her stomach. I could feel her quivers and they were coming closer in time which meant that soon she would orgasm. As great of a hand fucker as I was I wanted to taste this delicate woman who acted so tough.

As lowered my mouth I sat in the chair and gently pressed open her legs and she released a little moan when I removed my thumb from her clit. I was watching her face and her breast as I kissed my way down her stomach. Her eyes opened and she looked at me as the heat of my breath was pressing against her moistness.

"Edward..." she breathed heavy, "what are you doing?"

Where has this beautiful creature lived her entire adult life?

"I'm going to make you a very satisfied woman." It was the only response I could think of without insulting her and her lack of sexual experience.

I could feel a slight resistance in her thigh muscles as though she was going to slam her legs shut so I quickly licked her clit and she gasped. I took her legs and placed them on my shoulders so she was fully exposed.

Watching me I was turned on. There is no other way to express what was happening in my body in response to hers. I was utterly fucking turned on. The ways her eyes grew larger and stayed connected with mine was erotic and frankly, really fucking hot.

My fingers continued to work her inner folds and pressure points while my tongue found a rhythm that had her squirming in mere moments. She was close before I brought my mouth to the utter sweetness of her heat. A woman had never tasted so exquisite. She was the rarest of wines and I was a connoisseur.

Two tongue strokes to the left and a quick pass to the right seemed to be the right rhythm for her. As my fingers felt the mounting pressure I added a light nip of my teeth and her hands went into my hair, pulling hard. The sensation sent a direct sting into my dick and I knew that I was about to come if I didn't enter her soon.

Barely holding on I applied pressure with my lips as my tongue quickly swirled. It was all it took and her eyes were large, shocked, and her voice was restraining from outright screaming.

Panting in a throaty cry, "Oh God Edward! Please fuck me!"

Standing from the chair, I removed my hand and mouth brining myself up to her mouth. We kissed and she tasted her own joy on my lips.

"This is phase two." I could feel her smile against my lips.

Grabbing her hips I gently pressed the tip of my cock into her and it was fucking perfection. The wonder of her body was about to overcome me as I slowly pulsed into her. The deep thumping from my balls to the tip of my cock was surging with pleasure being encompassed by her.

I have a big dick and every woman I ever fucked couldn't handle my entire shaft.

This time though, there was no restrictions to her depth, there was no resistance. It was as if I had found the one woman in the world who could handle me entirely; sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally...

Unabashed by the way I was totally absorbed by her body, the sensation was a first for me. I have no clue how long we were locked with my hands on her hips, her hands around my neck and me forcefully with care pounding into her. All I know is that I came and it was an eruption I that waited my entire twenty-eight years to occur. Ocean water and the cliffs of the shore have never successfully merged as we did.

In splendor I didn't want to remove myself from inside of her. I wanted to stay as I was all night even if meant I had to keep on standing. Occasionally there was still a sporadic clenching of her around my cock. It made me twitch with the fucking need to have her again but I knew that it was too soon. I'm positive she would be a little sore tomorrow.

When our breathing subsided I was still kissing her neck, her ears, the swell of her breast and her lips. Those god damn lips that I wanted to be mine until the day that time stopped for my world. I had to tell her, to explain to her what this all meant to me.

"Bella, that was..." she silenced me with her lips.

"It's best if you leave now," she breathed into my mouth.

I tried to pull back to look into her eyes but she kept her hands in my hair and our faces pressed together. I didn't like her tone. It was dead after the elation I was experiencing from being with her.

"What do you mean?" I sounded gruff and confused because I was.

She removed her hands from my hair and I felt her pull her body away from my grasp on her hips. The length of my erection had not ceased as her body slide off of mine. Her hips pressed against the back wall and head was hung so I couldn't see her eyes.

"You got what you wanted and now you need to go." The accepted defeat in her voice confused me.

"No Bella," I grappled in an angry tone, "You have me all wrong. I didn't come here to do this.... I came here to tell you that I wanted to...."

Snapping her head towards my face I saw the wall... the infamous wall I had placed onto my own face many times after sex with insignificant people. Fuck! I have to make this situation turn from the path it was heading.

"You what Edward? You didn't come here to fuck me? Oh, I think that you did and you have. Now you can leave. Go back to Seattle and forget about this nothing town that's a blip on your radar. You can brag to all of your buddies that you fucked another person in a no-name town and go back to being Mr. Business."

Scrambling off of the countertop I couldn't stop myself from viewing her naked while standing. She was magnificent.

Focus Mason, you have to make this situation right.

While she was collecting and sorting her clothing from mine I knew I was losing time. "Bella, don't do this. It's not necessary. You are not that kind of woman to me. I wanted to reach out to you, to talk to you, to know more about you and spend time with you. I feel something, a wonderful connection that I want to explore and..."

Spinning towards me with her clothing barely covering her body, "Explore? From when till when? Now until Sunday? I fucking knew that I shouldn't have ever talked to you. I knew that I was just causing myself a huge disaster and now look at us! We fucked Edward. That's all. Now you got your Sparksboro piece of ass, if you haven't had another piece of ass since the time you checked out until now, and you can head back to your home. You can just get the fuck out of this state and never worry about the pathetic girl you met a long time ago."

I saw her shaking. I knew the shake. She was about to cry.

Still trying to be understanding, "I swear you have it all wrong. You are more than that Bella. You are more than special to me. If you'd give me a minute to explain my feelings for you then maybe you'd stop this silliness and understand how badly I want you in my life."

"Whatever Edward. Just fucking leave. Please. Don't make my shame and lameness sport for you."

She honestly thought the worst of my nature. What had I done to cause her to react in such volatile manners towards me?

"If that's what you want..."

"It is."

There is no point in arguing with her. Her snap decisions about situations were unpredictable and I was unable to alter her reality.

Bending over I began to gather my clothing and put them on. She dressed as well and it was in silence with neither of us uttering another word of solace, reconciliation, or understanding.

"Edward?"

I couldn't read her voice so I looked at her face. God damn it, it was colder than it was moments ago.

She didn't say anything. She stood there with the glow of great sex and the coldness of a heartless bitch.

The words started falling out of my mouth before I could stop them, "It must be cold on the island of isolation that you have surrounded yourself with. I hope that the fortress of seclusion brings you the satisfaction that you seek because fuck knows that a person wanting to understand you is shut out like a leper."

Jutting her chin out, "I have someone who wants to be with me and he's a great person."

Jake... that's the whole reason I am here. God damn it.

"Don't be surprised if your choice isn't what you think. Apparently mine isn't." I wanted to scream at her that she was psycho for not understanding that I was trying to care for her and about her. I fought to many years in my life for people to love me. I'd be damned if I was going to start again now. I've been weak enough in front of this woman. It's not worth the risk and the loss. This is the second time I cared and was rejected.

It's over.

"Have a nice life Bella. Don't worry, me and my associates will be gone from your dismal life and mundane little town."

I didn't know why I had to toss daggers at the already damaged girl.

Heading towards the door that would lead me to the freedom of the lobby I felt her hand on my shoulder and the muscles turned to mush under her touch.

We stood there for a moment. I should have busted through that door and walked to the Hilton with all the frustration I had pent up inside of me but I didn't. I also refused to speak. I had said my peace with her and I was no beggar. I had given her more than she had me.

The deep breathe she inhaled signaled her breaking the silence, "Want to smoke?"

God damn it, I was falling in love with this crazy bitch. Yes, I wanted to smoke, badly, "Yeah."

Taking her hand she wrapped it into mine as I opened the door. We headed out the double doors to the sun barely puckering over the horizon.

Watching her take deep drags off of her smoke I spoke, "I'll help you set up the breakfast."

She looked at me and smiled. Leaning into me she kissed my neck and I knew that this was our official start to whatever path we were sliding down.

**A/N - Alright that was my first official lemon in a fanfic ever. Let me know if it sucked ;)**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	13. Blood on the Carpet

**Chapter 13 - Blood on the Carpet**

**Stephanie Meyer's owns all the Twilight characters**

**BPOV**

The sensation of miserable elation was beating through my veins, against my skin, under my eyelids and against my brain. My heart felt like a squeezed balloon being contorted into a ballon animal. I wasn't sure if I could look at him while we stood outside smoking.

He hadn't let my hand go since I grabbed it in the back office. I told him to leave. He told me off. I hit a wall.

He nailed me about my cold island. He was right that I was alone and secluded. I didn't want to be the person I was a week ago. No one but Rosalie ever told me the truth about my behavior. Edward did and I listened. If I let him walk out the door, if I didn't make the move to keep him in my life, he would be gone, forever.

As much as I thought I wanted him to leave I was purposely being ignorant to what had just happened between us.

I don't know why he came back to the motel. I don't know why he needed to talk to me. What I do know is that we just had sex and it was everything I thought sex should be. It was fucking blinding. I wasn't sure if it was real but my limbs were liquid and my heart was still racing.

I thought about the first night that I met him and smiled towards his relaxed face. He returned the smile. God he made my stomach twist in anticipation of kissing him again, of feeling his hands against my body, in my body. I slightly shuddered and he squeezed my hand. I was almost positive that the conversation was about to turn heavy so I wanted to lighten the mood before either of us started to question where the hell we go from here.

"That was amazing."

He leaned his head against the brick wall and let out a low laugh, "Yeah, that was pretty god damn amazing."

Was her serious? I knew that he had to of had a lot of sex to preform the way he did. Jesus, I felt like I was in a porno. My damn dildo and thoughts about real fucking was nothing compared to what he did to my body.

"So, it was good for you too?" Embarrassed I couldn't look into his eyes. This was awkward talking about the fuck session we just had.

Taking his thumb and his finger under my chin he lifted my face to his. He did that a lot. It was like he had to look into my eyes to express himself.

"Good? I don't think that covers what happened. If I told you it was the best I ever had would you believe me?"

I shook my head 'no' with his fingers still holding my chin. His eyebrows furrowed, he leaned into me and kissed the tip of my nose. Pulling back his green eyes made sure I was captured in his stare. "Well, then I won't answer you."

Shit. Now that he understood how to deal with my nonsensical brain he had the upper hand. Not that I wanted the upper hand but when people don't know how to react to you it's easier to be evasive. I can't play games to hide myself because he'll frustrate the living piss out me. I released my hand from his, pulled my chin from his hand, and headed to the ashtray.

I heard the sigh from his wonderful mouth and smiled slightly with my back turned to him. I knew how to push his buttons as well.

"Bella, honestly, I don't understand how you could begin to think that that wasn't one of the best experiences of my sexual life."

Oh yes, there was nothing but truth coming from his words. Snuffing out the cigarette I turned around and the smile couldn't stop from taking over my face. I quickly sauntered over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. The creases in his forehead disappeared and a smile broke across his reddened lips. I leaned in to kiss him and he pulled back. I halted and felt the panic return. His arms were around my waist. He wasn't pushing me away. Why was he resisting my kiss?

A tiny smirk crept onto the corner of his lip, "We have to establish some ground rules."

What the fuck? "Um, ground rules?"

Removing one arm from around my waist I pushed myself against him to bring him closer. I wasn't going to let him leave again because of my behavior. Gently he removed a piece of hair that had fallen over my eye and immediately returned his hand against my hip.

"Yes. The most important one is, don't hide your eyes from me, ever. It's the only way I can know for certain what you are thinking."

As badly as I wanted to drop my eyes from his stare I held onto them. The depth of the green was one I wouldn't mind being lost in until I die.

"I will try. It's a habit to drop my eyes. I'll work on it."

"Good. The next rule, and this one is equally important, is that when I leave for work today, you are not allowed to think that what just happened with us was a mistake. In fact, you are never allowed to think that."

There was no way my mind wouldn't think that. Was he nuts? He's more than I thought I could find, of course I'm going to question what he sees in me and why he'd want to see it.

"I can't agree to that rule."

Leaning in he breathed into my ear, "But you must. I will show you how important you have became to me but..." Sighing he rested his forehead against mine, "Maybe I will call off today. We can spend the day together and just be fulfilled with the others presence. Yes. I think I will do that."

"Edward, your business partners are here. You can't ignore you duties. I will try to not think, well, to not focus on how..."

"It's decided. I will go to the office for a few hours but that's it. I will be back here in no time."

"Shit, speaking of no time I need to get the breakfast setup."

"And I said I would help."

We stood there for a few more moments not wanting to break the committed hug of possession. The sun was rising to take it's throne in the sky. I needed him to head to work so I could remember everything that happened last night. When he arrived I was passed out on the back counter. The stress, the move to the new apartment, Edward leaving, me pushing him away, Edward returning, Jake...

Shit. What the hell am I going to do about Jake? "Edward, I have to tell you something." His eyes swirled with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"After last Saturday I figured out few things about my life. I realized that I didn't want to be alone but I was afraid of my immediate reaction to you. I formed a plan B and that plan was..."

"Jake."

"Yeah."

"I know."

"How?" Not that him knowing surprised me. He seemed to know everything.

"I'll tell you while I make the coffee and you start putting out breakfast. It's almost six."

Holy shit it was almost six.

I started to pull the individually wrapped containers of butter from the stainless steel fridge while Edward fiddled with the coffee maker.

I didn't have to ask because he started to speak, "I was at BW3's with Carlisle and Emmett last night. Rosalie was there. She told me that you thought you could have emotions for Jake. I decided to come here and talk to you about it. I know that it was none of my business but I couldn't stop the urge to know if we could..."

There was no resistance from my body as I headed towards him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him to my lips. Shit I loved the way he felt against my mouth.

"It was stupid of me. I know that now. Although I hate people prying into my personal life I'm ecstatic that you came here last night. I'm concerned though about Jacob. I was supposed to head over to his house after my shift..."

"Don't worry. Jake is a smart person. I'm sure he'll figure it out."

"I work with him Edward. I can't leave things like they are. I need to talk to him."

"Not today."

Why was he being so ornery? "I don't want to be with Jacob. I want to be with you Edward. Please don't think that I would..."

"Bella, I wouldn't care if you went over there to talk to Jake. You have personal and professional ties with him but I don't think that you should do it today."

His hand traced down my face and his brilliant eyes were penetrating into me.

"I don't even want to have the conversation but he has feelings that are... well, um, they are similar to what I'm feeling for you."

I felt like an idiot even saying the simple words that didn't express what I truly felt for Edward. His smile made my nervousness dissipate.

"I know Bella but if you head over there today, it's clearly written all over your face that you had an experience last night... Hmm, sex hair, sex afterglow..."

I felt the blush burn from my neck to my forehead. "Oh, good point."

"I think you look lovely but I don't know how another man who seeks your adoration would feel."

"No, your right..."

"Furthermore, if I'm taking the day off I don't want to miss a moment of time with you."

"Edward?"

It was the sound of Carlisle's voice. Kissing my lips sweetly but too quickly he headed from the small kitchen and strode into the lobby.

Pressing myself against the wall of the kitchen I took deep breaths to steady the sensations that were about to overtake me and flip me into memories of last night. I also wanted to hear what Carlisle was going to say.

"Good morning Carlisle."

"Good morning to you as well Edward. I see that you didn't spend the night in the spare bed. I take it that the matter you needed to rectify was handled or are you still in the process?"

"It's going to take a bit longer than I anticipated. What are you doing up so early? I thought you were going to sleep in and head to the office later?"

"I was but I can't sleep in a foreign place. I miss my own bed. I'm sure you understand from being here for so long."

Edward didn't reply. There was an underlying conversation that I didn't understand occurring between the two men.

"I became accustomed to the beds rather quickly. Emmett? Do you plan on waking him?"

"Yes, but not until around seven. Would you like me to drop you off at the Hilton now? I see that you are still in your casual attire from last night."

"I'm not feeling well Carlisle. I wont be making it to work today. Perhaps we could sit down and review some of the paperwork that Esme was preparing to speak with about today."

"I'd rather you attempt to make it to work today. I wouldn't like to prolong this stay any further. You have been a good sport with being marooned here and I want you back home as soon a possible. Are you running a fever?"

"It's not that kind of illness that I am experiencing. My lack of presence at the office will not hinder any further development with the transactions or the labor reform. Let's have cup of coffee and I will..."

Carlisle's voice cut through Edward's and his tone was full of vindication, "I believe that you are misunderstanding me Edward. I have seen you in the throws of illness before and you've not abandoned your position and priorities. Is there something that you want to communicate to me because I recommend that you do at this time."

"The only item I have to communicate about my behavior is that I want to have the day off. I never ask you for personal time. I never take my vacations. I would like today off. I will gladly review any items that are my responsibility with you but all the matters I have been attending too are almost complete. None of my parts in the transactions will be affected from me missing today. You know this."

There was a level of pleading in Edward's voice. I wanted to go to him and kiss away the creases that I knew were forming on his forehead.

Carlisle's voice was the same, hard and untouched, "Yes, I suppose I do. Take your day off but dinner tonight, well, I expect your presence."

"Yes, fine, call me later and let me know the time and place."

"Sleep. I can see that you didn't."

Then I heard the other voice booming through the lobby, "Edwardooooo, what the fuck man, you look like need a shower. Awe shit, I know why you look so ruff! Ha! You finally..."

"Enough Emmett," Carlisle cut through his taunting of Edward's appearance.

"What are you doing up so early Emmett?" It was Edward's voice and he sounded defeated from the conversation with Carlisle. Now that the berating of his boss was through I started to bring out the breakfast items.

"Hey there Bell's... good morning."

Emmett's smile looked killer. I knew that he was Edward's friend but t was intimidated by his size and cunning smile.

"Good morning."

"What ya got here for breakfast? I'm starving."

Striding to my side Edward took the food items out of my hands and started arranging them on the table.

"When did you start working here bro?"

"Shut the fuck up Emmett."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, evil old Emmett... Really though, you look like shit."

"I'm not joining you at work today and what are you doing up so early?"

"I can't sleep on the fuck shit beds."

"They aren't that horrid. The one's at the Hilton are worse."

His defense of the motel beds made a smile sneak onto my face.

"Whatever. Why aren't you coming to work?"

"You just said that I look like shit."

"Yeah, but I know why you look like shit..." Bursting into laughter I didn't want to exit the kitchen. I didn't think that Edward looked half as disheveled as I felt.

Ignoring the remainder of their conversation Edward popped his head into the kitchen, "Bella, there is someone at the front desk. I believe they need to checkout. I will finish setting up for you."

I nodded my head and went to the front desk. Skating past Emmett's pondering eyes I could feel him like he was looking through the walls.

It was kind of Edward to help me. He didn't have too and I don't think for anyone else he would have...

Exhaustion was taking over my eyes. They were pounding with pain. I needed Alice to get here sooner than later. Looking at the clock I had twenty more minutes.

When the office door swung open I wasn't sure if it'd be Edward or Rosalie. I prayed it wasn't Jake sensing something was wrong and that I wasn't going to come and talk to him this morning. If I never talked to Jake again I didn't care. I was Edward's.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me Bella."

It was Rosalie.

"What?"

Heading towards her voice I felt my stomach lurch into my mouth. My makeshift bed was still on the countertop.

"This better be a god damn joke."

"I took a nap last night on my shift. What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't matter but I don't believe you! A nap on your shift my ass. You know, there are rooms here Bella. This is a hotel for Christ sake. If you weren't the owner/manager/whatever, I would rat you out."

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm sorry I took a nap but I was tired and..."

"Liar. By the way, I love that your lying but you suck..." Twirling a piece of her blonde hair she smiled slyly, "Or is that what Edward asked you to do... suck..."

I wanted to punch her, "Rosalie Hale... that is more than enough. Nothing, I mean nothing happened here last night."

"I know it did. I can smell it in the air. I could fucking smell sex in the lobby and you definitely look like sex. Jesus Bella! I told him to come and talk to you not fuck you."

"Since your bringing up the topic, why in the hell did you tell him to come and talk to me? Why do you even care?"

"I don't you twit."

"It seems like you do."

"What I care about is you not leaving your soiled blankets laying around the hotel. I have enough of this shit to clean in the rooms."

I was folding the blanket in half to take it to the laundry room when Alice came skidding through the back door.

"Holy fuck! Is it true? Good morning sunshine!"

Immediately I bolted for the door because I was not going to say shit about Edward to Alice until Rosalie was miles away.

Jogging to my side as I walked down the hall Edward draped his long arms around my shoulder. "We probably should have cleaned up the back office before setting up breakfast. I should have thought of that."

"You? I should have... I don't really care what Rosalie thinks and Alice already knows..."

He leaned over and kissed my head. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"More than you can imagine."

"I think I have a good understanding. When Alice saw me in the lobby she walked up to me and gave me a high-five. Now, that's embarrassing."

"Did Carlisle and Emmett leave?"

"No."

"Why is he so upset with you?"

"I don't know."

It wasn't a lie. He didn't understand Carlisle's reaction.

"If you have to go to work..."

Spinning and pinning me against the wall he leaned into my body, "I'm not going to work today. I am spending the day with you."

I kissed his lips quickly and he released my arms.

"Sorry, I'm a bit disorientated from everything occurring. Lets get this to the laundry room then head over to your apartment. My car is over there and I..."

"Your car? Why is your car at my apartment?"

"Hmm, I don't want you to be upset."

"That's never a good way to start a conversation."

"Don't be mad at Alice. She was doing me a favor."

"You've been over there at night? While I work?"

"Yes."

"Oh fuck me."

"I will..."

"Edward, don't joke, I'm pissed."

"I asked you not be..."

"You said mad, I'm more than mad."

"It's not worth the fight. I wanted to hang out with Jasper and Alice so we'd go to your apartment. Since Jasper was staying the night anyway it was logical..."

"You've been around me the entire time. No wonder I thought I smelled your scent." It slipped. I didn't mean to say it. What a childish thing to state out loud!

Walking into the laundry room he grabbed me from behind and pulled my back against his chest. His nose was buried in my hair and he breathed deeply.

"I like spending time with Alice and Jasper but being in your apartment made me closer to you. Don't be pissed at Alice."

All my frustration melted with his hands pressing my hips against his erect cock. God, the fucking magic I knew that he could make my body combust into made me start to quiver. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. Turning my face towards his he accepted my invitation and began kissing from my neck, to my check and found my lips. I could feel the goosebumps riddling my body with their cool sensation.

"I want to fuck you right now."

His guttural voice and ruff words made my chest heave with exhilaration. I wanted him to fuck me right now but we couldn't. Rosalie and the other housekeepers would be heading to the laundry room any second.

"I want you too but we can't. Not here and not now."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I don't want to bend you over the folding table."

I could feel myself becoming wet from his words and god damn it I wanted him to bend me over the folding table.

Turning to face him I collapsed into his arms pulled myself against him.

"We're leaving in a few minutes. We can do anything at my apartment."

Of course the door swung open and it was Rosalie, "No, get the fuck out of the laundry room. There will be none of this shit on my turf. Oh, and Edward, tell your buddy to back off. He isn't my type. I don't like fuckers like him."

In our own moment, Edward and I smiled at one another. I could feel his steel dick pressing against my stomach and I wanted to have him inside of me so badly I thought I was going to scream.

Breaking our eye connection Edward looked at Rosalie, "If I could control Emmett I would have started a long time ago and my life would have been very different. He's his own beast and if I tell him to leave you alone he'll pester you more."

"He'll do more than pester me..."

Rosalie's voice was off. It was curt and almost panicked. She can handle herself around men. They are always drooling all over her. I wondered what was wrong with Emmett to make her freak out so hardcore.

Edward caught her tone too, "I will say something to him if you'd like but I can't make any promises. He's checking out today so you shouldn't have any more issues with him. I apologize for him if his behavior was out of line."

"Just get him the fuck out of this hotel."

"Sure Rosalie."

Edward shot me a concerned look, "I'm going to say my farewell to Carlisle and make sure he didn't think of anything he needed from me today."

"Alright. I'll be up at the desk soon."

Leaning down he kissed my lips and we both forced ourselves to pull apart so we didn't have a full out face tangle.

Once the door swung shut I turned towards Rosalie, "What's wrong?"

"Bella, I like Edward. He's a good guy for you. I don't like his associates though. I didn't know that he hung with that kind."

"What kind?"

"The kind that I don't like... Oh whatever Bella, you wouldn't understand anyway. Look, I need to tell you a few things because the little fairy twit at the front desk isn't going to tell you jack shit and I don't think it's fair. Jake is gone. He took off because of some shit he found out about you and your families. You don't have to worry about breaking his heart. It's already broke and he's never coming back, not for you or Billy or anyone. I'd be shocked if he even gets himself together again."

"Wait, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Even if I didn't want to be with Jake I didn't want him to leave town.

"Ask you family about the past. I know that Alice told you last Saturday that she thought Jake was a shifter, you know, shape shifter. She's right. He is and he can't be around you."

"No, your not saying this shit. I thought Alice was being dramatic and drunk. She keeps on saying that somethings wrong with him... You know that you sound as insane as she does, right? I mean, listen to the shit your saying!"

"Do you believe that Alice can catch emotions and see the future?"

She had me there, "Yes."

"Ok, then what I'm going to tell you shouldn't totally fuck your brain like a bad acid trip. Jake is a shape shifter. There's some other shit that you need to know about but I don't want to ruin your post coital day with Edward. Go, have a good time, and we'll meet Mexican Restaurant around seven. I'm going to need some shots of tequila and so will you."

"Your scaring me."

"I should be. This shit isn't funny and it's no joke."

"I work tonight."

"Get Irina to work and ask her to cover for the next few nights. Your going to need a few days off to cope with everything that's about to hit the mother fucking fan."

Irina is the other woman that works the night shift. She's always asking for more hours.

"Yeah, alright Rosalie, I'll call her and if she can cover I'll meet you. If not, then I won't be heading to the Mexican Restaurant with you because I can't do shots of tequila and work."

"Sure, sure, sure, you can only do shots of rum and work. We all know Bella. Don't forget that the bombs I'm about to drop on your little life is going to fuck you up more than tequila so be prepared."

Phased by the conversation I left the laundry room and saw Edward sitting with Carlisle. They were engrossed in conversation but he raised his hand towards me indicating that he needed a few more minutes. Behind the front desk Alice had Irina's number pulled out for me.

"Don't go to dinner with Rosalie. Please don't?"

"Tell me what she's talking about."

"I can't."

"Why?" I slammed my hand on the counter and grabbed Irina's number. Stomping into the back office I slammed the door and called her. Irina is a night owl so I know she won't be awake. Leaving the message I asked her to call my cell phone before 6:30 if she agreed to work the shift.

Alice opened the door and poked her head into the office. "Can I come in?"

I didn't answer but she flung the door open and ran to me. Throwing her arms around me she started sobbing, "I'm sorry Bella. I want to tell you everything but when I think about telling you I see what happens and I think it's worse than you knowing. I promise I'm doing this to help you. I let it slip about Jake being a shape shifter. I should have never told you that."

"I don't believe any of this shit anyway so what's it matter?"

"I know that you believe in the supernatural. Shit, everyone does until they're told it's real, then they think people are insane. I'm not insane, neither is Rosalie, Jake, Jasper..."

"What does Jasper have to do with this?"

"Bella! Listen to me. Just be with Edward. The two of you can start a new life somewhere far away from all of us. He can leave his friends in the lobby, you can leave us, and just start all over. It's the only way you two will be safe now."

"Safe? Are we in danger?"

"Fuck, I said too much. Go to Florida and start over. No one will follow you to Florida except maybe Rosalie and she would never leave her family."

There was a soft rapping on the door. I knew it was Edward. Turning from Alice I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Oh no, no, no..."

I didn't want to turn around and see face her. So, I opened the door and was going to leave this fucking motel and spend a day with Edward. Yet, like always, fate had a different plan. Rosalie was running through the lobby and I saw her over Edward's shoulder.

"Bella! Room 109, who stayed in room 109 last night?"

Her breathless yelps made me panic. This was not good. Rosalie never lost her cool.

"No one Rosalie, it's the one room I didn't sell." It's the one room I never wanted to sell again. It would always be the last room sold because it was Edward's room.

"Well, someone the fuck was in there."

Yanking on her arm I hated when she swore in front of the guests. Edward entered the back office too and Alice was sitting on the desk chair catatonic, "It's all starting isn't it Rosalie?"

"Would someone tell me what the hell you are all talking about?"

Sensing my panic Edward stood by my side.

Looking down I saw the red on Rosalie's smock... "Rosalie, what in the hell do you have all over you?"

Alice mumbled, "Room 109... it's all starting..."

Rosalie walked to Alice and slapped her across the face, "Pull it together pixie and shut your mouth." Snapping her head towards Edward and I she spoke, "Well, it's not strawberry jam. You better call your dad Bella. This is fucking blood."

The word whispered out of my mouth and I felt my legs buckling, "Blood?"

"Yes, like the kind that comes from under the skin. This isn't any kind of animal blood either, it's straight human and it's all over the fucking room. It looks like someone was gutted."

Edward stepped towards Rosalie, "Take me to the room Rosalie."

"What? Are you some kind of morbid fuck? You don't want to see this shit Edward. There is blood all over the floor."

Edward took immediate control of the situation. "I'll be back in a moment Bella. Call your father and don't come near the room. Rosalie, take off that smock. No guest can see you with that all over you. We don't need to cause a panic." He and Rosalie headed out of the office towards room 109.

"Alice?"

"I didn't see it happening. I didn't know... Jasper warned me that it could but I didn't think that it would."

"Why is everyone being so damn secretive?" I snarled at her while I grabbed my cell phone from my purse.

"Dad, it's Bella. You need to come to the hotel right now. There's been some kind of incident in an unoccupied room."

"What kind of incident?" Charlie's voice was filled with alarm.

"I'm not sure, Rosalie was checking the unoccupied room, like she does every morning, to make sure it was re-sellable for tonight, and she said, well," I gulped because the words didn't want to exit my vocal cords, "well, she said that there's blood all over the floor."

"Ok Bella, don't go near that room. Stay behind the front desk, and lock the office doors. I'll be there in a few minutes."

I ran to the door and locked it. Snapping my cell phone shut I turned to see Alice over the garbage can. I wanted to help her. I wanted to leave. I wanted to have one fucking day where I didn't have something preventing me from experiencing what every other person on this god damn earth gets to experience.

The office door rattled with a key and Edward came into the office. "She's right. It's definitely blood but I don't know why she's positive it's human..."

Walking to me he wrapped his hand around my waist and we waited for Charlie to arrive.

**A/N: Thanks for Reading and PLEASE comment ;)**


	14. Property of a Vampire

**Chapter 14 - Property of a Vampire**

**Stephanie Meyer's owns all the Twilight Characters**

**A/N: Thanks again and again for all reviews.**

**JPOV**

After Edward left the bar I couldn't head home. I had to hear what he was going to say to her. I knew that I was leaving tonight. I knew that I was going to never return but I wanted a few finale moments to watch her and make sure that she was alright.

Shit, who was I kidding? I would come around town every so often and make sure she was not being stalked by a fucked-in-the-head vampire.

The only good thing about Edward was... he wasn't anything supernatural.

Blowing into the hotel I was there in time for the show and it killed me. I mean it literally ripped every shred of humanity I held pride that I maintained. I wanted to kill him.

There is no other way to express the complete lack of control I had watching. His hands, his mouth, his body against hers... Her enjoying every fucking second of it... It not being me.

I knew how wrong it was for me to be watching them but I couldn't tear myself away from the nightmare. He was doing everything I ever wanted but he didn't have the visions of her for four years. No, this jerk only had to lust after her for less than a damn week.

When she started panting, moaning, and nearing her climax I blew out of the back office. I couldn't watch him fuck her. I saw enough with the foreplay to want to bleach my eyeballs.

Now you saw it you fucking idiot. Now you know that he's going to do her everyday till sundown sideways.

Lamenting in my own hate of the situation that our parents caused I knew that I should get back to my house and leave town.

I was gone from her mind. Not that I was a possibility. I was a shitting band aid, like I told her. She denied it. I allowed myself to believe it and now, well, now I know that I'm nothing.

Then I felt it. They were all over the fucking place now... How can I leave her when there's vampires all over? What the hell do I care? She's got the vamp blood in her!

Then it happened.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are little shifter."

The creepy, creaking sound of a hungry vampire echoed through the parking lot.

"I know that your wind little shifter. Come out and play. Won't you please? It's been years since I tasted your kind. The last shifter I had was a full blooded werewolf. They have a taste that's more canine than human. I'm not an animal feeder."

I can't talk as wind. It's a good thing. If I could talk I would have woken up the entire hotel with my yelling. Why in the hell do vamps think that they are so superior? God I hate these fuckers. I whirled about to sense the level of coldness. I was sure it wasn't that Jasper vamp. He was harmless in a sick way. I would have known it was him because I blew past him one night. Once I blow around someone I know their molecular structure and can sense them if they're near and I'm in wind form.

It's basic physics. Everything, even solid masses, are constantly exchanging energy with their surroundings.

"What's wrong shifter? Can't come out and show yourself because you prefer to piss around as wind? What a waste of such a powerful tool. If I were you little shifter I would be something horrific, like myself perhaps. Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to shift into vampire? I know your kind can do this. I have seen it done before. What about another person of power... like the President, or perhaps a famous person. I know that you can morph into their shapes yet, you little shifter, like to whirl about the world. It's almost comical if it weren't pathetic."

What did this blood sucker want from me?

"I know your flitting about wind changer. Won't you shift into something else so we can chat, or engage in combat, whichever is your preference."

Wow. Billy told me that sometimes, the older a vampire gets, the crazier they become. Maybe this one's lost his fucking skull.

"It appears that we are at an impasse. You won't come out and play and I can't attack you in the shape of wind. However, I am fast enough to track you back to your dwelling and kill you there. Whichever you prefer is fine by my account. I have no preference for how to kill a nosy shifter."

Nosy? What did he mean by that? What did this vampire know about me and being nosy? Fuck, I wasn't even being nosy by being here. I was doing my duty to protect Bella from these types of freaks.

Where was her little fortune teller friend when I needed her? Did she see this coming and if so, shit, she could have given me a heads up. Being around Jasper she knows one hell of a lot more about the future than she did before.

"It's in her interest for you to shift and speak to me."

The one strategy this drinker had was to toss Bella in my face and he did. Edward could never protect her from these freaks. They would suck him first like a god damn milkshake and then move onto Bella.

I wonder if they would kill her if they tasted her and knew that she had their messed up genes? Probably since she also was dead for a little while. I know that I shouldn't care but I can't stop caring now, not after all the time and dedication I have put into keeping her safe. Should I shift? Well, before I make that major decision, I needed to feel how cold this fucking leach was to gage the power I was up against.

Frosty the fucking vampire snowman... all of my molecules were frost bite from this vamps age... He's gotta be an undead or a human vamp with a bloodline older than Eve.

"Fine. I will kill the girl and it will be your fault. Live with that or better yet, turn to fire. I have never seen your kind in a flame. I think it would be intriguing to know that her death could be your funeral pyre."

Shit I hated vampires. I had to do something. This vampire wanted me and was using Bella as bate. Renee, Charlie, Billy, even that freak fortune teller didn't need to see her dead like this feeding fiend was threatening.

Tunneling myself into a stream of air I blew under the crack to the one vacant room in the hotel. Shifting back to human hurt. I had been wind for over an hour. Cracking my knuckles I went to the room door and opened it.

The vampire glided in. I didn't turn the lights on. I didn't want to be here with this freak.

Anger was the only sound my voice could produce, "What the hell do you want?"

Grinning a sly, disgusting smile, "You."

This was not going to be good. The only thing that can kill a vampire as old as this one was the sun and fuck knows I can't become the sun.

"You got me in human form. What do you want from me and don't you dare say my blood you lusting freak."

"You seem informed about a majority of the folklore. Did you know that the older we are the stronger our abilities become?"

The last thing I wanted was a one-on-one with a vampire but I knew I had to engage this old fucker in a conversation. "Yeah, I heard something like that but I don't know all the specifics."

"No, no, you don't. See dear shifter, I am not human vampire. I am one of the undead and for centuries I have been building my skills." His voice was almost giddy, "The young woman, I know that her father is a human vampire but her blood is very diluted with the unfortunate circumstances of her mothers death and reanimation. Generally, I wouldn't care about her existence but she's posing a bit of problem for me. That is where I need your help and if you refuse then I will kill you. Simple, right?"

"What do you want?" I never had patience for most but for some old drinker and his ultimatums I had none.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you can't be remotely cordial to me? I could have killed her already and what would that have done to you shifter?"

God I wanted to wipe the smugness off of his face. His question hit home. What would that have done to me? It would have made me move on.

"I am being cordial."

His laughter shook the head board against the wall. This was going to get ugly and fast.

"Here is my proposition. Make the problem of her and my property disappear and I'll give you my undead oath that I will not harm her."

"Drinker, I don't have the ability to make her want me. If I did I would have done it a long ass time ago."

"You do have one thing that she covets."

"Well fucking tell me because I don't know what that is."

"She wants you to be happy."

"And..."

"If you were in harm it would hurt her."

"You've got this all wrong leach. She doesn't give two fucks about me romantically. Hell, I don't even know if she cares about me in an employer and employee way."

Pointing to his head he started laughing, "Your wrong. She does care about you but it's not something she let herself think about. Why would she? You ran away from her every chance you could."

"And why the hell wouldn't I? Maybe I knew the entire time that she had blood sucker in her like you."

"She is nothing like me. She could have been but not with the reanimation..."

"Look, I would love to make her mine. I have wanted that more than whatever commodity you think she's taking from you but I ain't..." Then it hit me. The preverbal light bulb clicked on... this guys with Edward.

For anything left holy in the world Bella can't stay away from shitting trouble.

"Agh, wonderful, I see that you have made the pertinent connection. I'm so glad little shifter that I didn't need to point out the obvious."

"What now?"

"I gave you the options."

"And I mother fucking told you that I don't have control over her. I want to help you, and this is the first time I ever wanted to help a vampire."

"He doesn't know."

Did this vamp mean that Edward didn't know what the hell he surrounded himself with? "Who Edward?"

"Of course Edward."

"We are talking in circles now. She likes him. She doesn't like me. She wants to be with him and not me. Get the drift?"

Still wearing that smug ass smile I wanted to find anything to turn into that would kill him.

"Settle down little shifter. There is nothing you can do to kill me and you know this fact. Sure, there are the staples like plunging a wooden stake into my heart or some other shenanigan that will make you feel as though you killed me but you can't. I've been hiding for many years and only resurfaced around seven years ago. I refuse to be cast back into the shadows this soon. Your feeble attempts will harm me enough for the need to heal but I warn you, I will stalk and kill anyone with your lifeblood for the remainder of my existence, which, as we both know, is longer than yours."

"What do you want me to do?" Tired of the bullshit talking and boasting about his eternity I laid it out for the leach.

"If I injure you then maybe this Bella woman will leave Edward."

I wish, "Alright, say this shit works, what then?"

"What do you mean?"

The actual look of confusion on a vamps face almost made me laugh, "Jesus vamp, what about Edward? Who's to say that he's going to be fine with this shit? Don't you see they have a connection? They are fucking right now."

"A mere side effect from meeting a woman that he can operate correctly around."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I'll tell you the rest if agree to let me injure you."

"Injure, not kill."

"Killing you would be counter productive."

"Then it's a deal and I would shake your hand but your kind makes me fucking sick to touch."

"And yet, you want to touch Isabella as Edward was moments ago."

He snickered but continued, "I'll tell you, then hurt you, take you to the hospital... deal?"

"I don't want any of this shit traced back to me."

"It wont be."

What did I have to loose? The fortune teller, the reanimator, Charlie the human vamp, and Jasper, were safer than the people around Edward. I knew that I hated that him for a good reason.

"Alright, deal."

Clapping his hands I wanted to break the leach.

"Monitor the temper little shifter. I don't have time for temper tantrums."

"I'm fine drinker, tell me the story."

"It all started years ago, around, oh thirty. I was nearing a point where I could no longer keep my identity and like a selfish, egotistical vampire, I didn't want my glory of success to be gone. I don't age, as I'm sure your aware of from your knowledge of my kind. I was creating a new family and there were complications. My old family went their own ways. That happens, after centuries with the same people it can be very displeasing and we move on. Either we hide until we are forgotten or migrate into a new setting. I didn't want to do either."

Swiftly he moved to the bed, "I'm going to make myself comfortable. I suggest you do the same."

There was no getting out of this now. I was stuck hearing this ancient undead tell me his woeful story that I didn't give a rats ass about. I wanted to know what kind of pain he was going to inflict upon me and how this was going to save Bella from becoming a cannibalistic treat for this ass. I headed to the chair in the corner and he continued.

"Like a ridiculous vampire I fell in love with a human woman. Agh, how sweet it was to hold her warmth against my skin. How, hmm, how do I put it, human? Yes, I suppose human would be correct, I felt human with her. I was going to change her. She didn't know about my condition. She didn't know that I could make her mine forever and like most humans didn't understand the true meaning of whispering forever to one another.

"There was a man that she met and quickly they began an affair. So infatuated with her I didn't heed the warnings of my friends and I ignored her wandering ways. I went so far as to block my abilities to read her mind because I didn't want to know her human thoughts. I was under the impression that it was rude to constantly be intrusive to the one that you loved... like a love sick fool I rejected all ideology that she wasn't faithful and then she became pregnant. That is something I will never have, a child of my own. When she came to me and told me of her indiscretions she chocked it up the era. Free love was no longer spoken but often practiced. It's now called infidelity. Ugh!"

Shocked I watched the vampire hang his head in his hands. I didn't want to feel any sympathy for this sucker. It sounded like he did find a person, for the first time in all of his ages, that he cared about and she cheated. I chocked back the empathy so he could continue.

"So, after I heard this news I couldn't kill her like I wanted too and I wanted to turn her but I didn't know how with the child inside of her. I did the only thing I could. I waited until the child was born and then I killed her.

"I left her lover unscathed because it wasn't his fault that my love decided I wasn't enough for her. At the same time I resented the man and made every opportunity in his life turn to dust. He lived from job to job with their child in tow. I wanted to hate the child but he reminded me so immensely of my love that I couldn't resist the charm. That would be Edward."

Of all the mother fucking things to be true this can't be one of them.

"My little shifter, do you see now why I can't have this Isabella disturbing my ultimate plans for Edward? I was a mere month or some from turning him into one of us. The interference with this woman is causing me distress because I sense him changing. He was calloused, capable, and ready to concur. If I changed him in this mentality, I could keep him with me for several years without question. Now that he's questioning who he is, why he's with my company, and what he wants to be, it's tragic. All of these events shouldn't' be occurring. I have given him several love interests that have satiated his male needs but none have touched him like Bella. I'm not sure if it's the vampire in her... maybe he's like his mother and wants to taste the wilder side of life.

"I know that Bella was dead inside of her mother. The way her mind works is devastating on three accounts. She was dead and reanimated, her father has vampire human in his blood and her mother was diagnosed with bipolar. Not only is she genetically altered with some mental issues but she has the supernatural and the touch of death within her. See, my shifter friend, you think that we are dead but I have never died as has none of my protege. We are everlasting life and not the undead. It's a bit different than your assumptions and I can read them."

I didn't care if the man was Ghandi and could stop hate. I didn't care if he knew how to build the Eiffel Tower or if he did build it. What I cared about was what was going to happen in my life.

"Again, thanks for the history lesson but what in the fucking hell do you want me to do?"

"I would change her into eternal life as well if I thought her body could handle the transition."

"You've already told me that."

"So I have... Fine, lets begin. Have I answered all of your questions?"

"No. I want to know what your going to do to me and how we're going to get Bella to come to me."

"Once we separate Bella and Edward my family member will take Edward and change him. He won't be able to go anywhere for a few days because the transformation is a painful process. She will think that Edward has left her and with you being injured she won't be able to resist aiding you."

"Then you suckers leave town and never return?"

"Yes."

"I'm game. Lets do this."

"I'm going to create a wound in your abdomen. I will make it appear as though you were attacked by a dog. When I drop you off at the hospital this is the story that you will tell them. I will place an anonymous call to your father so he knows. I'm sure he'll call Bella's father. I can't guarantee that she'll love you. I know that you hate the vampire in her but it's not strong. If she works with the reanimator there are potions that will virtually eliminate her vampirism."

I needed clothing if he was going to take me to a hospital. Eyeing his frame he was muscular like me and we were about he same height.

"Good point Jacob. Let me retrieve some pants and a shirt from my room."

In a flash he was gone. Was I really trusting a vampire to not kill me? He needed my help. Killing me wouldn't benefit him. The muffled sound of screams made me jump from the chair. What the hell was going on outside?

A young woman, around the age of twenty was drug into the room.

"What are you doing blood sucker? Why the fuck is that chick in here?"

"Shhh, dear, you must silence yourself of I will kill you painfully instead of quick."

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Don't you dare kill that girl."

The girls eyes were bulging and the vamps hands were clamped over her mouth to silence her pitiful whimpers.

"I'm usually more cautious. When I was on my floor I didn't hear her thoughts and went my normal speed towards my door. She saw me as I flew past the ice machine. I can't have anyone knowing about our kind. You know that's the number one rule of all supernaturals. We keep our society to members only. So, even though it's my mistake, this woman must die. It's a good thing for your safety. I haven't eaten in days and although I know that I have the restraint to stop I might not want to stop. This waif of a woman will be my meal. You'll be desert."

Fucking twisted, sick ass vampires. I couldn't help the girl if I wanted too. She was a casualty to our world. It happened. Humans are cattle for vampires. I turned my back as I saw his mouth open and his jaw unhinge. Fucking disgusting how snake like they were in their feeding.

"I'm done."

Awe man, fucking sick... there was blood all over the place from where he ripped her neck open. It was splattered on the wall, on him, across the TV and the river ran down onto the carpet.

"So you wasted her to waste her? Why kill her? You could have used that brain scramble thing to make her think she saw something different. You didn't even drink all of her!"

Tossing me a bag there were jeans and a pair of shoes.

"Put those on so I can injure you. I'll have to come back and dispose of this body after I leave you at the hospital."

"Answer me freak. Why did you kill that girl if you weren't even going to drink her?"

"I don't have to justify anything to you little shifter. I did have some of her. I didn't enjoy the taste. I believe she's a twin. They always have a peculiar flavor. What do you care?"

"I'm human, I care."

I could feel him rolling his eyes. Stepping closer to me the air was frigid.

"Let's not prolong our night. This will hurt."

I closed my eyes and braced for the bite. When his teeth quickly pierced through my skin it was like a cold flame. I gasped from the throbbing. He didn't stop, his teeth continued to enter various parts of my abdomen at varying intervals of depth.

"Alright freak, that's enough! I can't take much more. Your making mince meat of my stomach."

Opening my eyes I didn't want to look down and see his tongue doing what I could feel. I knew that he was lapping at the blood as it seeped from my wounds. The top of my jeans became saturated with the warm wetness. I began to feel woozy. I think he did more damage than he said he would. I wondered if my intestines would be hanging out of my wounds.

"Yes, lets get you to the hospital. I don't believe that I punctured any of your intestines or stomach but it's best if we get you there immediately."

"Fuck you leach. I can't believe I made a deal with the devil."

I thought I was going to fall over. This was so not going right.

"Love makes all men create deals with the devil."

Lifting me into his arms I felt my head lull onto his cold shoulder and I was pissed that I was weakened to the point of depending on this fucker.

"What's you name leach so I know if you ever come back into town."

"I won't be returning to this corner of the world. I prefer to stay in Seattle or London but London has lost it's appeal. My name is Emmett."

I think I remember hearing that name. I can't remember why but it sounded so familiar...

"There, there little shifter, calm your mind. You don't know me. Your father may have heard about me. I am one of the oldest vampires alive but I have never had interaction with anyone you know. Agh, it's amazing that people believe what they want to see. Do you know how many times people have thought I am a brainless jock? Oh! More than I can count."

I wasn't even concentrating on his words. In his arms, cradled like a child, he ran at a blinding speed to drop me off at the hospital. He needed to go faster because I was damn sure I was going to loose conciseness.

"I promised not to kill you. You will not die. Permanent scars from my bite will riddle your stomach. A constant longing for raw meat might occur as well. I didn't intentionally inject you with my toxins but some exchange was bound to occur."

I didn't even think about the toxins all vamp mouths carry. Shit.

"We are almost there. Rest because I can sense you are loosing strength by the minute. I do apologize for injuring you more than I intended. I wish you the best of luck with Bella. What an interesting woman. Agh, I can understand Edward's allure to her. I'm sure you understand why I can't loose him to her."

Mustering some strength I inhaled a shaking breath, "I don't fucking care bloodsucker."

The giddy laugh shook my body and I wanted to vomit.

"Were here little shifter. I scrambled a doberman's brain while running here. It's insane and wandering the streets. The authorities will assume this was the dog that did the damage. All bases are covered and none will know that you were involved with me. Take care of yourself Jacob and work with the reanimator so that you can find solace with Bella."

He dropped me onto a gurney and my mind went blank.

**EPOV**

Whatever happened in the room was hell. It looked like a Jason movie with blood splattered across the TV screen and all over the room. There was no body. There was no weapon. It was just blood.

Rosalie is a sturdy woman. She was stomaching the massacre scene better than myself. I wanted to vomit on the sidewalk but held back the urge. I knew that Bella was probably frantic with concern. We had a long night and I knew how tired she was.

Standing by her side I put my arm around her and felt her weight mold against me. Charlie arrived a few moments later with Renee. The remainder of the police reached the motel and it became a crime scene.

Charlie kept on shooting me the oddest look. I know that we hadn't met but I felt like I was a suspect.

He approached Bell and I, "I need to talk to you Bella." The intent was clear that he didn't want me to hear their conversation.

"Talk dad."

God damn her voice was weak. I wasn't sure how much longer she could take this place.

"This is a private matter."

"Dad, just talk."

Huffing and shooting me a scrutinizing glance, "It's Jake honey. He's in the hospital."

I felt her stiffen, "Jacob?"

"Yeah, something about a dog attacking him... Was he here last night?"

"Not that I know off."

I interjected, "Police Chief Swan, my name is Edward Mason and I'm close with Bella. She's had a long shift and needs some sleep. Are we free to leave the hotel?"

Putting his hands on his hips I thought he was going to grab his gun and point it at me or whip handcuffs off of his belt and arrest me.

"No, neither of you are cleared to leave."

"But Sir, she's a zombie."

"Don't you say that kind of shit about my girl."

Whoa, what did I do to provoke that reaction?

"Dad, stop it. Edward's just watching out for my best interest."

"And I don't?"

"Of course you do Dad. I am a walking zombie and I do need sleep."

"You didn't hear anything last night honey?"

"No."

Pointing his finger at me, "And where were you last night?"

"I was with Bella."

His eyebrows raised and he looked at Bella, "Is that true?"

"Yes, he was with me the entire night."

"Who in the hell are you kid?"

"Dad! He was a guest and is staying in town for a few weeks. We met last week and well, what the hell Dad, why am I telling you about this?"

"Because everyone is a suspect that stayed in this hotel and had access to room keys."

This wasn't boasting well for me.

Charlie kept his eyes on Bella, "Billy called me about Jake. He's in pretty bad shape. The dog that attacked him almost shredded his stomach a part. He's lucky he's not dead but he's in a ton of pain. I think it'd be good for you to go and see him. Billy said that he was asking about you and wanting to make sure you were ok."

Bella wasn't going to see Jake. She needed a few hours of sleep. After that she could go and visit him but not before.

"Sir, she needs to sleep. I don't think it's safe for her to drive, let alone go and visit someone in the hospital."

Huffing at me again, "Yeah, alright, I see your point. I'll take you to your apartment honey. We can talk about this later."

"No Dad, I want Edward to drive me home."

"No way. I will take you."

A woman with an erratic look on her face came charging towards Bella. I didn't have time to move from her side when I was pushed away by the force of the woman's arms circling Bella. "Oh Baby! Are you alright? Did you hear anything last night? That room, it's a nightmare. Oh my god Baby, that could have been you! I hate the night shift. I told you that I hated you working this shift and now you see why. Oh this is horrible and on Twins Day weekend. Oh lord..."

"Mom, everything will be fine."

I saw Bella stifling her yawn. "Let me take you home Bella."

"Who are you?"

"Hello Ma'am. My name is Edward."

Looking me up and down a slight smile was on the corner of her lips. "Well, Bella has never mentioned you before. Are you her boyfriend?"

"Mom!"

Charlie was watching us. He wanted the answer as well.

"What Bella?" Her look was innocent.

"Nothing."

Shaking her head her mother headed behind the front desk counter. There were several upset guests inquiring about what was happening and Alice was in no condition to answer them.

I heard Carlisle's voice, "Edward? Are you back there?"

Kissing Bella on the head she embraced me in a hug.

"I have to go talk to Carlisle."

"I know."

"I'll be right back and then I'm taking you home."

"Ok."

Pulling back from her I saw the fear in her eyes, "What is it Bella?"

"Nothing."

She dropped her eyes, "Remember rule number one?"

Immediately she lifter her eyes back to mine, "Please come back."

"I would never think of not coming back to you."

A small shiver went through her body.

"Ok,"

"Sit in the chair and rest your eyes if you need too. I promise we'll leave in a few minutes. I will take you to the hospital after you get a few hours of sleep."

"Ok."

She was frustrating me with the uneasiness in her voice.

Kissing her head again I walked out the office door into the lobby.

"I thought you left for the office."

"We were about to checkout when the commotion began. What's happening?"

"I'm not positive but it seems that someone broke into an unoccupied room. There is a lot of blood in the room but no body."

"Hmm, well this alters our day. I've been informed that we are not able to leave the hotel. The police want to question all guests."

"That makes sense."

"Yes but hampers our plans. Will you please come to my room and help me?"

"Help you with what?"

"I'm going to have a conference call with Esme."

There is a possible murder in the motel and Carlisle is focused on working. "I promised Bella that I would take her home. I don't trust her driving."

"This will only take a moment."

"Carlisle, she's not handling this well. She also received some unfortunate news about one of her friends. I don't think that the timing is..."

He cut me off and was demanding my attention with his eyes, "This is not a request Edward."

Wow, today is full of firsts for me. Carlisle never gives me a direct order. "Let me tell Bella where I am going and I will meet you in your room."

"Very well."

Turning he headed through the swarms of frantic twins to the elevator.

Heading back into the office Alice ran up to me, "Don't go upstairs." Her face was skewed with fear.

"Excuse me?"

"With that guy you were talking to. Don't go upstairs with him!"

I understood that Alice's peculiar gift caused her to be frantic at times but I wasn't sure why she would fear Carlisle.

"Alice, he's my boss and father figure. He needs my help with a work matter."

Grabbing my hands her eyes were begging me, "You can change the future by changing your present actions. If you go upstairs you will never be the same."

Whispering because I felt vaguely mental saying this to her, "Is the killer in the hotel?"

"There are killers everywhere."

"Answer my question."

"Yes."

"You have to tell Charlie. Did you see an image of him? Do you know where he is?"

"Don't go upstairs."

Bella interjected the conversation, "Alice, if Edward needs to help Carlisle he should go."

"Did you hear what I said Bella? Don't either of you understand? Can't you remove the fucking blinders from your eyes for one minute and see what's around you?"

Now the pixie was pissing me off, "Since you know the information why wont you share?"

Frustrated she dropped my hands and slammed her fists against her legs, "I can't tell you because it changes every fucking second. I'm going crazy with all the streaming of visions. If I could have one solid and consistent foresight I would tell you!"

Shooting a look at Bella my heart thumped quickly in my chest. Her thin frame looked so frail and tired. God damn it. Pull it together Mason. Go help Carlisle, come back down here, gather Bella, and take her home.

"Thanks for the warning Alice but I'll take my chances if you can't tell me what's happening."

"You know that this is hell for me. I want to tell you but I don't even believe what I'm seeing."

I walked out of the office and headed towards the elevator.

**A/N: Nothing more to say than read the next chap and THANKS FOR READING!!! **

**Comment please! I lover them oh so oh so oh so much!!!**


	15. Shots

**Chapter 15 - Shots**

**All Twilight Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer's**

**A/N: To clarify chapter 14. Emmett is the head vampire. He want's Edward as a vampire because Edward is the child of the woman that he loved and killed. He reminds Emmett of his human lover.**

**And here we go!!!!**

**EPOV**

I think it's too much to ask for one god damn normal moment in this town. Jesus, from Carlisle to Alice, everyone is acting peculiar. No, that's incorrect, they are acting spastic.

Sensibly I shouldn't be shocked. The past day has flipped from normal to chaotic.

In my haste to finish work matters with Carlisle I didn't see Rosalie behind me. When I stepped onto the elevator she entered with me.

"Your going to be pissed at me so I'm apologizing in advance."

"What do you mean Rosalie?"

In a swift motion she pulled a syringe from her new housekeeping smock and jabbed it into my arm.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

In mere seconds I felt myself loosing the ability to comprehend thoughts.

"Listen carefully Edward; everything I tell you to do you will. We are getting off on the second floor. You are going to follow me to the employee supply room. You are going to make no sound. When we get into the room I will explain. Do you understand?"

No, I didn't understand a god damn word she said but I did... It was like I had zero control of my own will. Whatever Rosalie wanted I was going to do without question. My mind was not my own. She was leading and controlling the process.

Walking down the hall I didn't feel my limbs. I didn't have the ability to acknowledge this in a cognizant fashion.

I watched, dazed, as Rosalie unlocked the supply closet. I followed her in. She shut and locked the door.

She pointed at the roll away bed, "Sit down."

Flopping onto the sagging mattress I felt all the muscles in my face trying to work to form a question I couldn't think off.

"Edward, we have major problems and you are a part of all of them. I was going to take Bella out tonight and tell her everything but I don't think that's going to happen now so I'm going to tell you since your about to die. Sorry about the shot but I needed you incapacitated because your a stubborn fucker and wouldn't listen to me if I didn't stick you with my potion.

"Anyway, here's the deal and listen to me carefully because I'm about to give you the brain fuck I was going to give Bella.

"You know that Alice can tell the future. Well, she isn't the only one around here with some qualities. Most of it you don't need to know but you definitely need to know about the people you are with.

"Both of them are vampires. Yeah, I know, I know, what the fuck are you talking about Rosalie, would be the question you'd be spitting at me if you could talk. You hang out with some wicked freaks Edward. Didn't you ever wonder how you, the lowly kid with a fucked up Dad landed into the graces of a powerful business man and his son? Sure, you have good looks and were smart in college but for Christ sake, no one gets chances and privilege like what you've had being with them.

"It was the master plan to seduce you with the life, cultivate you to their liking, and wait till you were the right age to change you into a vampire. If they did it too soon you'd look to young. If they did it too late you'd grow away from them and find your own life.

"Here's the funny part, it's not Carlisle who's running the show. It's Emmett. He changed Carlisle around seven years ago because he needed a new person to run his affairs. It's all an act Edward and you are one of the main stars.

"There are some twisted reasons why they want to convert you but that's not my concern, what my concerns are is that you don't become one of them.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not the kindest person in the world and usually I don't give a shit what vampires do. This time though it's different. That old one, Emmett, he's not going to stop at you. He has a plan. I don't know what it entails but I know that it's nothing I want happening anywhere near where I live.

"So, that brings me back to saving your ass. I have some stupendous powers that I don't let people know about. One of them would be having the ability to make some potions. I've been carrying this particular one that I shot you up with in my bag since you arrived. I wasn't sure who I was going to stick it with but I knew someone would have to be under my control for some reason.

"What your experiencing is similar to a numbing anesthesia. You can walk but only under the commands that I give you. It won't wear off until I inject the serum. I don't plan on doing that for several hours, fuck, maybe even days. I won't be able release you from my control until I figure out what's happening. Alice is worthless right now. She's confused because of Jasper.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know about him either. Well, him and Esme are human vampires so they aren't as brutal as the ones you call family. They still drink blood but nowhere near the level of Emmett and Carlisle.

"Anyway, I need to talk to Alice and find out what she's seeing. That way I will know how to proceed. Now, the biggest problem is what am I going to do with you? I can't keep you in this storage closet. Or can I? If I stay with you then they won't know that your in here. It's another neat trick about my kind, the undead don't sense us unless they see us. Maybe it's because we can reanimate the dead. I don't know. I never bothered to ask my mother because I purposely stayed away from any vamp.

"That's the plan. We are not going to be separated until they leave the hotel. Once Emmett and Carlisle are gone we'll make our break for Bella and Alice's place."

Sluggishly I watched her pull a cell phone from her pocket and she began texting someone. I couldn't move. I wanted to ask her some important questions but what they were I didn't know. I wanted to confront Carlisle and ask him if all of this was true.

Emmett was the leader? I met him my senior year in college and we became quick friends. His father, or so I thought, Carlisle, seemed to like my ambition.

That's when my world changed. I wasn't the free spirited guy who played guitars and liked working on computers. I became an aggressive, hostile, business mogul. It's never been my true personality. How could I have let all of these years pass me and not notice how influenced I was by their behaviors and lifestyle? I wanted to control the world from being around them. The woman, cars, money, mansions, and success.

I tossed aside all the values that mattered to me. Honesty, loyalty, consideration, pragmatic answers to important questions and above all else, my father. When Carlisle met me I complained about my life. Emmett was always telling me what a piece of shit my father was. I didn't agree at first. He did the best he could for me but the man had wretched luck.

Soon I started to agree with them about my father. The last time I intentionally saw him I was twenty-two. I remember mocking him, telling him what a failure he was, and that I never wanted to see him again.

It didn't stop him from sending me a birthday card each year. It didn't stop him from trying to be a part of my life. Emmett always seemed to know when he called. He would tell me that my dad was trying to get my money or Carlisle's.

I noticed that being away from my dad his luck seemed to change. He was able to have a stable job and even found a woman that he dated for several years. In the pictures he sent in my birthday cards he looked younger. The stress of life was being erased from his face. It helped that he had a meal to eat each night and didn't have to sleep in his car like we did so many times when I was growing up.

Kicked out of apartments, motels, and friends houses we lived on the edge of homelessness. When I was in elementary and middle school I was the stinking poor kid that no one befriended. It changed a bit in high-school because he didn't force us to relocate. He just kept on finding jobs in the same town but for my four years in high-school he had eight jobs.

When Bella was talking about her mother I understood the pain and knew how traumatic the memories were for her.

I was at a coffee shop with Emmett one day, probably when I was twenty-four and I saw my dad. His face was horrified when he saw Emmett. I didn't understand what the issue was. Later that week I received a letter from him begging me to break the ties with my new found business friends and return to his home.

Irritated I didn't tell Emmett. I didn't want a berating from him about what a loser my father was but that night Emmett brought him up in our conversation.

"You know Edward, that dad of yours is a fucking jackass."

"Yeah, I know Emmett."

"Just seeing him at the coffee shop made me want to punch him for you."

"He's a loser Emmett. He doesn't matter."

"I don't like the way he looked at me."

"You can be intimidating Emmett."

"No fuck but still, I didn't like it."

"Just ignore him. Like you always tell me, he's probably jealous of our lifestyle."

"Yeah."

If what Rosalie told me is true then it made sense about clubbing with Emmett. He took a woman home and never talked about her again. I never saw the woman leave. I never saw numbers from his one-night-stands calling for another date. He had a new girl every week.

Where they dates or... I shuddered to think they could have been... dinner.

Oh, this is nonsense. All the people in this town are certified lunatics.

Yet, there was no denying the other strange behaviors that both Carlisle and Emmett presented. How could I have ignored their lack or little sleep, how cold they appeared, how they hated the sun and refused to be outside more than a few moments? Even on the warmest day they both wore long sleeves. I had noticed on our way to BW3's last night that Emmett never seemed to age. I suppose the same is true for Carlisle. Emmett's mother Jane was exactly like both of them. I never made the connection with her pale skin and never changing face.

There were no pictures of Emmett as a child and he bears no resemblance to Jane or Carlisle. How could I have missed all of this? Was it the need to be accepted and taken from the doldrums of poverty? Did my greed force me to turn my face from the obvious?

But, why would I even think that someone was a vampire? That's a fucked notion. It's not one that people allow to pop into their mind when someone's different.

Bella... what if she's not safe?

I sat there unable to move and paranoid about everything. The thoughts coursing through my mind about the death of Bella reminded me of all the dreams I had where she was dead or dying. I can't loose her to the pale white skin of Carlisle and Emmett. Like my original dream of her being taken by the snow.

I have brought the blizzard into her life.

When the door started turning I was more paralyzed even though I couldn't move. My mind went blank. If it was Emmett or Carlisle coming for me then I was dead or undead, whatever a vampire is.

Seeing Alice's face brought thought back to me.

"Jesus! Edward! Are you alright?"

"Shut the fuck up Alice. Why don't you scream to everyone where he is? What part of 'I'm trying to save Edward' didn't you understand?"

Alice ran to the bed and sat next to me. She lifted my dead-weight hand and I wanted to smile at her but I couldn't. My thoughts returned to Bella.

"I keep on seeing him trying to get to Bella. That's what he wants to do in the future. You know I can't read minds but I can see that shit for sure."

"Edward, you have to be patient. Bella is fine. It's you that's going to be killed. Right Alice? You don't see anyone putting Bella in harm do you?"

"No, she passed out and Charlie is taking her to the apartment. Jasper is there and she..."

I couldn't turn my head to see the face she was making but the grimace across Rosalie's face cued me that all was not fine with Bella being with Jasper.

"You better go Alice. Fucking call me. Before you go, take these."

Rummaging through her bag she produced two more syringe. She was a walking purse of potions and syringes.

"What the hell is it? It's not the shit you gave Edward is it?"

"No, it's for Bella."

"What's it going to do?"

Glancing from me to Alice the reservation to explain was clear, "It will put her into a state that neither of those vamps will want."

"No!" Alice gasped, "You can't do that to her Rosalie!"

"What other option is there? She can't be walking around town with two deadies wanting to kill her or your boyfriend thinking that she'd be nice to take a sip from. Then there's the problem with his mother. You told me that you saw her stalking Bella. You said yourself that she's deranged or something. I only want you to stick her with this if things get fucking out of hand. You don't need to kill her for long. One of these is to kill her but her heart wont stop beating. It will slow it enough for the illusion. Of course the undead vamps will know it's a reanimator potion but Jasper and his waked-out mom won't know. She can't be without the serum for more than two hours. If you pass that time frame then she's a gonner and I won't even be able to bring her back. Well, I will, but none of us will want to be around her. Retarded reanimated are no picnic."

"I won't need them. Jasper won't hurt her. I just need to get there in time. What do I do about the undead vamps?"

"It's not her they care about."

"But... if they don't find Edward I see them looking for her."

"You said that they didn't care about her."

"They don't! Not right now..."

"Agh fuck me Alice. Seriously, your abilities really blow."

"I know."

I could hear the emptiness in Alice's. It's not her fault. It's mine. They shouldn't be saving me but protecting Bella. Now.

"Alright, I have one more potion and this will piss them all off. I would rather you almost kill her with the other potion before you use this one though... It's very ruff on the system like a high course dose of antibiotics. Sometimes people don't survive."

"What the hell is it?"

"It makes her blood rancid. No vampire, not even to find Edward, would drink her blood smelling like this. It's only noticeable to vampires. It lasts for about a week but the entire time it's like the person has the flu. She'll be down and out for days. The death and rebirth potion is instant and won't cause her any illness. It's the safest course even though it sounds the most deadly."

"I hate witchy shit."

"I hate not knowing the future even though you can see it."

"Rosalie!"

"Get out of here Alice. Go take care of Bella. I'll stay here with Edward so his "family" can't find him. I'm not leaving his side for a second. Text or call me for any reason."

"Yeah, alright."

I felt her squeeze my hand again and she let it go. Standing before me since I couldn't turn my head, "I'm going to take care of her Edward. Don't you worry about her. You can't be the hero in this situation. You have to trust Rosalie."

Watching her leave the storage room she was the one being trusted with Bella's life. What a god damn mess.

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure where Edward went but Alice told me that Carlisle was being a demanding prick today and it was best for Charlie to take me home. The motel was being shut down due to the incident so no one needed to worry about staffing the motel. Not that I could have thought about working after everything.

Alice told me that when she saw Edward she would explain. I was hoping to catch a few hours of sleep so that I could spend the remainder of the day with him. I was sure that Rosalie would understand if we didn't have dinner tonight. I had to see Jacob and I didn't want to hear anything that was going to make me more upset.

Most of me was resistant to leaving without Edward but what choice did I have? I couldn't sleep in the back office with the cops swarming.

When I made it into the apartment Charlie was accompanying me.

"I'm on edge honey. I want to make sure that everything is fine before I leave."

I knew that Jasper wouldn't be in Alice's room. She told me that me that he had classes everyday so when I saw his car I was surprised.

"Everything alright honey?"

"Yeah Dad. I wasn't expecting Alice's boyfriend to be here, that's all."

"Well, I'm coming in to make sure that every thing is ok. Do you know this guy? Do you trust him?"

"He's nice Dad. You don't have to worry." I stifled a yawn. It was now almost ten. I had been up for over twenty-four hours which was normal. What was different is that I went from having nothing but the possibility of Jacob to obtaining everything with Edward. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to replay my night with Edward. I wanted him here, right now, replaying it with me.

When we walked in the door everything was normal. I didn't see Jasper anywhere. He must be in Alice's room.

"Jasper?"

Charlie was standing in front of me. It was the overprotective cop/dad mentality.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me and my Dad. He wanted to make sure everything was ok in the apartment considering what happened at the hotel."

Coming from the restroom he was only wearing a towel draped around his hips. I started to blush.

Holding the towel around his waist he strode towards us.

"Hi, I'm Jasper." Extending his right hand I saw Charlie's back muscles stiffen.

"I'm Police Chief Swan."

Shaking hands Jasper flashed Charlie his awesome smile, "It's a pleasure to finally meet the renowned Police Chief. Bella talks about how wonderful you are all the time."

Charlie dropped Jaspers hand and slightly turned his head to me. His didn't believe Jasper that I would say a kind word about him.

I smiled at Charlie and shot Jasper a 'I'm going to kick your ass look' to which he responded to me with a wink before Charlie's head whipped back towards him.

Humph, "Well, it's nice to meet you too Jasper. Are you going to be sticking around the apartment for a while?"

"Oh yes Sir. Alice texted me what happened. I didn't want the ladies to be alone without someone in the apartment. Sorry about my clothing. I was finishing my shower when you arrived and my outfit is in Alice's bedroom."

"Oh, it's not problem Jasper. I appreciate you sticking around. There's some weird stuff going on. I can't stay. I have to get back to the crime scene but again, I appreciate you being here."

"Of course Sir. I care greatly for Alice and Bella being her best friend means that I care for her as well."

Turning towards me, "I gotta get going honey. If you need anything call me."

"Ok Dad. Thanks for the ride home. Make sure Renee is feeling steady. This kind of stress isn't healthy for her. She may need an extra pill tonight."

"Good point." Turning towards Jasper, "It was nice to met you Jasper. Alice is a good girl and you seem like a stand up kinda guy."

"Thank you."

Heading out the door I locked it behind him. I needed a smoke like a nun needed confession.

Lighting my smoke I took a deep drag and went to the freezer for my bottle of rum. I didn't hear Jasper walk up behind me.

"You dad seems nice."

I didn't turn around, his closeness was uncomfortable, "Yeah, he's a gem."

"Fathers are important Bella."

I took a deep drink. If there was time for a whole bottle it was right now. Taking another drag off of my smoke I turned around and his nose was almost touching mine. I stumbled back against the fridge.

"Why don't you get changed Jasper. It's awkward for you to be standing in one of our towels this close to me."

Honesty was the trick with a person like Jasper. Get to the point and get there quick.

"I don't want to change just yet."

"What's going on Jasper?"

A small amount of panic was setting in. I had never seen him behave this way before but then again he'd only been in my life for almost a week. Even though it felt like years the truth was I didn't know much about him.

"Look at me Bella."

I kept my eyes on my rum bottle. No one but Edward could tell me to look in their eyes. It was his rule and no one else's.

"I want you to go and change. You are making me hyper aware that this is turning into a fucked up situation."

"No, it's not if you would look at me."

"I don't want to." I could feel my jaw jutting out in stubborn defiance of his request. Edward was the only person I cared to ever look into the eyes again. God I wanted him here right now.

"I don't think you understand that this isn't me asking."

"Why do you have the right to demand anything from me? Fuck off Jasper."

I pushed him out of my way so I could head to my room but he blocked me. I prayed he didn't drop the towel, that would just be to fucked up.

"If you only knew the trouble I would be in taking a little from you."

He better bet he'll be in trouble taking a little from me. What the fuck was this? Was he being seriousness? Was he planning on trying to have sex with me?

Instinct took over in my tired haze. I lifted the rum bottle swiftly and slammed it on his head.

I heard his scream and almost giggled at the sound. What a douche. Did he think I was going to let him do whatever it is he wanted to do?

Bolting for the front door I don't know how he did it but he got there before me.

"What the fuck Bella? Why did you smash a bottle on my head?"

Looking up I caught his eyes and was stranded in my frantic steps.

"I, I, well, I planned on, I, hmm, I, shit, I didn't know what you were planning on doing."

I was mesmerized by his stare. He had me in a snare and there was nothing I could do about it.

"You know that I like Alice. I don't want anything sexual with you. I'm just curious what you would taste like. I have never had a flavor like you before and I want to know."

Ok, words weren't forming because of the stare I was stuck in. It's like I had super glue connecting me to his eyes.

"I don't consider this cheating on Alice because it's not sexual. Once I'm done, with a mere drink, you won't remember. I'll make sure that you don't. You'll be helping Alice. I have taken more than my share from her in the past week."

Drink? That sure sounded like sex related talk to me.

"She tells me that you are different. I can smell that. I know about the death and rebirth from the reanimator. It's like fading lilacs. If you hadn't been dead oh my fucking god you would have smelled so wonderful. I doubt you would have made it this far in life."

Dead? Did he say I was dead?

"Edward will never be the man to cater to your needs. Not that I'm better suited for you. I would loose control one night and drain you. It's so rare for my kind to want to drain a human but I would. To drink from your chalice, agh the pleasure. It's almost the most tempting smell I have encountered. I can only think of one person that topped this scent and she's my mother, Esme. Since I'm not permitted to drink from my own mother you will suffice my desires."

Drain me? His mother? Drink his mother? What is he rambling about? Find your voice Bella, right now, find it.

"Ja, Jasper... what are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know."

"I don't."

His face flinched, "How can that be true? You don't know about yourself?"

Me? What's there to know about me?

"You don't know."

He dropped my eyes and I thought I was going to fall to the floor.

"I'll get you the other bottle of rum. Your strong but not strong enough to break the bottle over my head, you just spilled it all on the floor."

Heading to the kitchen I didn't know if I should stay in the apartment or run for the parking lot. I didn't have my car and I didn't have Edward's key to his car. I would have been stumbling along the road if I left.

Still contemplating my next move I didn't leave from the hallway by the door as Jasper approached with a new bottle of rum and a smoke. Handing them to me I unscrewed the cap and light the smoke.

"Come into the family room. Let's have a chat."

"I haven't decided if I'm staying here with you."

"Where do you intend to go?"

"I don't know."

"Bella, you need to know about yourself and what the hell is surrounding you. I can't believe you don't know anything."

"Yeah, I think that's the third time you said that jack ass."

The door busted open with a shaking Alice. She barged past me pointer her finger and screaming at Jasper. I shut the door. The neighbors really don't need to hear this drama.

"Jasper! How could you? Why would you? You know that she's my best friend!"

Jasper didn't move from the couch, "You told me you were fine with it. You said that you agreed it wasn't cheating."

"But not with my best friend and roommate! What were your plans? Take a sip and make her forget? You know she wont forget! You don't have the use of your power over her. You may be able to trance her with your stare but not scramble her memories."

I wasn't about to interrupt them. I always knew there was something seriously wrong with me and how I functioned in life. Pissed that they knew why and I didn't I wanted to ask but something was holding me back. Probably all the fucked up talk about drinking me.

"She's so diluted that I could have a drink and she would never know. I wouldn't need to change her memories. You're being a stingy bitch with her."

"I am not. Your being a bastard."

"You know what she does to me."

"And you promised you'd leave her alone."

It was my time to talk, "Does anyone care to let me know what the hell you both are talking about?"

At the same time they looked at me and said, "No."

Alice was shaking with anger, "Do you need to leave? If you don't get a hold of yourself I'm going to shot her up with a potion from Rosalie so I can get you under control. There are people worse than you that want to harm her and I need your help. That is if your willing to help me because the people that are coming for her are fucking scary. If you aren't going to calm your urges down then I am going to shoot her up right now. I need you Jasper."

"Awe Alice, don't do this. You know what you mean to me. You can see it, where I want to go with this relationship. I don't know what came over me. You don't have to shot Bella up with that shit. Let me change and take a few deep breaths outside. Maybe it's because she hasn't showered in a while and her scent is more concentrated."

"I'm sure it also is because of the stress, and sex hormones running through her right now. I bet that amplified everything. She fucked Edward last night. I bet that's what caused your surge, smelling her with the remnants of sex"

Standing up Jasper held onto the towel, thank god, and embraced Alice with his free arm. His head was buried in her neck breathing heavy like he was trying to consume her scent. Still pissed that no one was talking to me I was waiting for him to go to the bedroom before I confronted Alice.

"Bella," it was Jasper. He lifted his head from Alice's neck, "I'm sorry. You can't even know how sorry I am."

"I'd accept the apology if I understood the reasoning."

"Just know that I'm sorry." Looking at Alice, "It won't happen again."

"I knew it was bound to happen at some point. I just didn't know when."

"I'm going to change."

Leaning into her they were kissing and I kept on drinking the rum. Once they finally unlocked their mouths he went to Alice's room.

"Come in here and sit down Bella."

I went to the kitchen and grabbed my smokes. I sat on the chair across from the couch and took another drink. One-fourth of the bottle was already gone and I was aching from and for Edward. I could feel my hip muscles from being stretched last night and I sighed at the sensation.

"What Alice?"

I wasn't going to grace her with the questions. My mind wasn't communicating with my mouth and she knew what I wanted to know. Edward kept on swirling in my thoughts. I wanted him here so badly.

She inhaled deeply and if panic could have gripped me it would have. I was way to overstimulated from all the events to even notice the goosebumps rising on my arms.

"What were about to talk about is a conversation I never wanted to have with you. For some reason I thought that I could keep you safe and I can't. Charlie, Renee, Billy, hell, everyone around you has thought that they could keep you safe and all we do is fail."

Mumbling because the duration was taking it's toll, "Explain what Jasper meant about; scent, drink, taste... give me the basic rundown."

I felt my eyes closing as I leaned my head against the chair.

The knock on the door was forceful but I couldn't lift my head.

"Jasper, it's him."

"Who Alice? Who in the fuck is that? I can feel him from in here!"

"I have to shot her up with the one that, well, that could kill her!"

"Do it and do it now. I'll get the door."

I felt a stinging in my upper right arm. I couldn't move and then the searing heat charged through me making my body contort like a puppet.

**A/N: Ok, we have officially entered crazy supernatural land. Any objections or confusions? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. Fade to Black

**Chapter 16 - Fade to Dark**

**Stephanie Meyer's owns all the Twilight Characters**

**A/N: I'm not one to listen to music while I type but everything that Bella was going through reminded me of my favorite Rolling Stone's song.**

**BPOV**

_**I look inside myself and see my heart is black**_

_**I see my red door and must have it painted black**_

_**Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts**_

_**It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black**_

_**Rolling Stones, Paint It, Black**_

Burning, turning, riding, roaring, ripping, raping, and I couldn't escape any of it. Twisting in the chair my arms were involuntarily tossing themselves into the air and slamming onto my legs. Oh, and my legs were twitching like I they were about to disengage from my body and walk away. I felt the death as it raged through me.

Leaning over I doubled upon myself and couldn't stop the rum from flying out of my mouth all over the beige carpet. It was only rum. The scent was disgusting. A spicy swirl of liquor and stomach bile.

My heart, I could feel it double it's pulsing. I never took speed. I was more of a downer girl but I'd imagine this was the sensation that people overdosing on coke had. Could you overdose on coke? Did Alice shoot me up with coke?

Death was here. I was experiencing it first hand. No blissful fade away for me, fuck no, it was drumming me into the ground.

I didn't hear anything but the swishing of my heart in my ears. When I was a kid I'd hold Renee's conch shell to my ear. She told me if I listened hard enough I could hear the ocean. I did.

It's the same noise as being under water. In the bathtub, when you slid down and submerge your face, it's that dull thumping sound. Nothing else is heard but the pounding of your eardrums. Maybe that's what I was hearing, my eardrums. Maybe I was already dead and this was the sound of decent.

Closing my eyes so I didn't have to see the soured rum I fell to my knees and rolled over onto my back. Keeping my eyes closed I let it wash over me.

The conch shell from childhood was taking me into the ocean. Washing away the blackness of my heart. I looked down upon myself on the floor and saw where my heart sat in my chest. Covered by my work uniform, the acidic leach seeped through the material and showed me the black decay that was beneath my bones.

I watched as the blackness spread from my heart through my body. It was everywhere, running through every vein.

At that moment I understood that I had never been alive and I wanted to live more than ever. I knew, given the choice, I would change everything. I would learn to open up and breath in the sunshine.

Why do people always want life when their about to die and want death when their alive?

The seeping tar of black covered me and I sadly smiled down at my body. This was it. The last look before I faded to nothing or was taken to heaven or hell.

"BELLA!"

Alice's voice forced me back into my body. I didn't want to open my eyes. What if all I saw was black?

Wait, I was back in my body, which meant I was alive.

Ripping my eyelids apart I saw Alice standing over me, "We have to get you into your room."

Her voice was rapid and full of angst.

"Alice..." I tried to say but it sounded more like "Ace..."

"Shh, don't talk Bella, don't move a muscle. Lay here until Jasper can help. Don't speak and you have to stay quiet."

Not that I could question her but I was so fucking confused. What did she stick in me and why did she?

I saw myself dead! Fluttering my eyes to my chest I didn't see any black on my shirt like I saw leaking all over my uniform. What was that? Why did I see it?

My panicked eyes searched to see Alice's but she was watching the hallway by the front door. The swishing was still prominent in my hearing but I strained to listen.

Jasper's voice pierced through the swishing, "Shot yourself up with whatever potion you didn't use on Bella. They'll fucking take you too Alice."

Watching her face sink into the reality of whatever situation we were in she grabbed a syringe and stabbed her upper arm. "You have two hours Jasper and that's all..."

He didn't respond and that's when I heard the other voice. It was demanding like the knocks on the door.

Falling to my side, Alice tried to help me stand. "We have to get out here Bella. Maybe if we can make it into the bedroom that will buy Jasper some time to get rid of them. Please Bella, find a way to walk, please."

Walking wasn't happening but maybe I could crawl. Rolling onto my hands and knees it seemed to take forever. Once on all fours I felt like a slumbering bear that just awoke from hibernation. My movements were drunken as I weaved a path towards my bedroom. When I arrived at the entrance of my bedroom Alice was laying on the floor. She was jerking and I assumed that her spasms were similar to what I experienced. Falling next to her we stared one another in the eyes.

"What's happening Alice?"

"Bad shit."

"I get that."

"Your going to be sick for a few days but I'm going to be dead in a few minutes."

"Dead!"

It wasn't a scream because I couldn't scream. I didn't have the energy.

"Don't worry. Jasper will bring me back to life. Don't freak out when I stop breathing. Everything is going to be fine."

"Dead?"

"On purpose."

Her breathing was labored as her eyes closed. "It's a little nap Bella. I'll wake up soon enough and if I don't, know that I love you."

"Jesus fucking Christ Alice, what's going on?"

"Rosalie gave me the potions. We'll be fine."

"Rosalie? She gave you the needles?"

"She's special Bella, don't worry."

"You say don't worry in one breath and that your going to be dead in the next. What can I do Alice?"

But then the pounding went from my ears to my eyes and I saw red. The entire world was shades of red like some bad horror movie. I'd rather see the black than red.

Watching Alice on the floor next to me she stopped breathing. I could see, in the darkest of maroons, almost black, the blood in her veins. This x-ray vision of viewing the inside of bodies was fucking me up.

Unlike my blood that was black and leaching hers wasn't moving. Her chest was silent, her eyes closed, and the maroon blood sat in her veins.

Trepidation ceased me. Then the turning in my stomach returned and I rolled over to vomit again. I was shaking with sweet.

The mumbled voices from the family room made me think I should be panicking but I couldn't. Puking again, there was nothing left in my stomach so I dry heaved.

Vaguely I heard Jasper's voice, "She used it on Bella. You can't have her blood to find Edward. No! She already killed herself with a different potion. There's nothing here for you."

The commanding voice, "Human vampire, why do you run with the likes of these girls? Don't you know the powers that you deny by not finding someone akin to your making?"

"We aren't here to discuss my personal life and whom I choose to spend it with."

"The psychic is interesting. I can understand your drawl to her but the other woman, Bella, she's half dead. Doesn't her scent mortify your sensations?"

"Seriously, you can fucking leave. Go find your Edward and get the fuck out of town. You've caused more problems in the past twenty minutes that I have my entire life."

"I want to see them."

"No fucking way. Get out of here."

"Banter me with demands all you want but you know that I won't leave until I see them both."

The door to my bedroom started rattling as I continued to dry heave.

Holy shit, it's Emmett... he's the one causing the problems?

"Dear Bella, what have you done to yourself? Didn't anyone tell you that taking potions like this could kill you?"

I didn't answer. I don't think I would have if I could have but since I was trying to puke nothing, no words could leave my mouth.

He took his hand and wiped away some of the sweet beaded on my forehead.

"Poor girl. These friends of yours give you terrible guidance. I didn't want to kill you, I wanted to use you for live bait. I can't have Edward when he's preoccupied with you. You'd do me no good dead."

I watched him approach Alice, "I hope you have the serum Jasper. Her body is moving at all. Potions like this slow the bodily functions. They shouldn't permanently cease the functions. To punish you I should stay here until her time frame for the cure has passed."

"Don't do this, please..."

"Agh, you want me to pity your poor decision?"

"You would have hurt or killed both of them if we didn't administer the potions."

"Perhaps."

"Let me save Alice."

"A favor for a favor?"

"Name it."

"Save her then hunt for Edward with me."

"No."

"Then she dies."

"Emmett, I'll call my mother. She'll help you. She's hungry for her first kill."

"I know, I know, how impatient your mother can be."

"Isn't you plan to take her?"

"Yes."

"Then begin her process now."

"Oh Jasper, you silly vampire, her process has been underway for years."

I was more than confused. If it weren't for the stomach lining sitting in my throat I would have tried to talk.

"Bella is growing impatient with us and our conversations she doesn't understand. What should we do Jasper?"

"You should let me help Alice. Bella will be fine. She's just going to be sick."

"You don't know that for sure. The poisson in her system isn't reacting well. You could have two dead woman on your conscious for the rest of your human life. I was thinking that you would suit the needs of my growing family but I was incorrect. You are weak and I hate weakness."

"If I promise to help you search for Edward can I save Alice?"

"That's the only offer on the table."

"Fine."

Running to Alice Jasper was shuffling through her pockets. Pulling out another syringe he stuck it in her shoulder. It was like the scene from Pulp Fiction where the overdosed woman shoots up off the ground.

Alice was sitting straight like an imaginary board was strapped to her back. Her breaths were audibly loud and hissing.

"What the fuck happened?"

Looking towards me Alice's eyes were wild.

"I have to leave Alice. Take care of Bella."

"Leave? Where?"

"Alice, take care of Bella and know that I'm doing this because I had to save your life."

"Save my life? What are you doing Jasper? Oh fuck me, Emmett, your still here?"

I heard Emmett's laughter as it bounced off of the walls, "You have made my day. It's great that you were able to come back to life. I was sure that you wouldn't. That potion did a dastardly dance on your system. Come Jasper, lets go hunt for Edward."

"Jasper..."

"I had to Alice. I didn't have a choice. He was going to kill me if I saved you and didn't agree to help him."

"You traded my life for Edward's?"

"Yes."

"Oh no Jasper!"

"Take care of Bella. She's very ill. The potion is wreaking havoc on her system."

Jumping to her feet with the needle still in her arm Alice embraced Jasper. "You didn't have to save me."

"Yes, yes I did."

Dropping his arms from around her Emmett put his hand on Jasper's back and escorted him out of the bedroom.

Turning to me Alice dropped on the floor, "Oh my fucking god Bella, you are really sick. Fuck, let me try to help you stand. We have to get you into bed and take care of you. Jesus, your forehead is ablaze. Your shirt is thoroughly soaked. Fucking hell! This is no good. This is what Rosalie warned me about. God damn it all. Don't you even try to talk Bella. I'll explain everything in a while. First I need to get you into bed. I'm going to need a god damn IV to get fluids into your system. Fuck!"

Blinking my eyes to indicate that I understood her I tried to lift myself, with her help, off of the floor. It seemed like an hour later I was finally in my bed. Shaking with chills I curled into a ball and let sleep take me.

**JPOV:**

There's no need to keep on thinking how much this sucks. It fucking hurt, what that vamp did to me and now I'm stuck in the hospital while he's out there running amuck. Why did I ever trust a vamp? It's rule 101 for everyone, don't make deals with the undead.

That crazy fuck kept on trying to tell me that he's not the undead, that he's life eternal. Whatever, paint it anyway you wanted too, he was still someone that didn't die and therefore should never be trusted.

Stupid fucking shifter, you let your cock control your brain.

In the hallway I heard the nurse arguing with someone, "Ma'am, you can't, I repeat, you cannot go into his room. He's been sedated and the Dr. has ordered that no one disturb him."

Sedatives don't effect me. Never have and never will. Fucking stupid shifter gene.

That poor nurse didn't know who she was talking too. The door to my room flew open and Rosalie and Edward came to my bedside.

"It's alright. I'd like to talk to them." I gave the nurse a glance and her lips were turned down.

"What are you doing awake? Do you need more pain medication?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Ok then, but you two can only stay for a few minutes."

Sneering at the woman, "A few minutes is all I need."

When the nurse left Rosalie shut the door, "What in the fucking hell did you let that vampire do to you?"

Tearing down my sheet and lifting my shirt she looked at the bandages on my stomach. "Seriously Jake, did you think that letting the vamp drink from you was a good idea?"

"I had to do something. The vamp wants him," I jabbed my thumb towards Edward, "and was going to kill me if I didn't help him. What the fuck did you want me to do? I'm lucky to be alive. After his first taste I didn't think he was going to stop. Hey, how did you know I was here?"

"Oh please Jake, who doesn't know that your in here."

At least Emmett kept his promise to call my dad.

"What brings you here? Sure, it's nice of you to visit but what's going on? Why do you have Edward with you? He's supposed to be a vamp by now so the fuckers will leave town."

"That's why you did it?" Her face was incredulous.

"Yeah, that's why I did it."

"Well, it didn't work. I stopped them from making Edward a vampire."

"Why?" I could feel the anger trickling through me. My muscles started to expand and retract.

"Whoa Jake, settle down, I know that you don't need to be shifting..."

"Why didn't you let them kill Edward? If you had, they'd be gone and everyone would be safe. If he's with you where is Bella? I did this for her and if you put her in harms way I'll fucking kill you!"

"You will do no such thing. You don't want to kill me. You don't have it in you to kill anyone."

"Whatever Rosalie, tell me what the fuck your going to do with Deadward..."

"Cute name Jake, really fucking cute."

Grinning at her I then turned my eyes to Edward, "What's wrong Deadward? Vampire got your fucking tongue?"

"Leave him alone Jake. He can't talk."

"Why not?"

"I stuck him with a potion."

"You did what?"

Putting her hands on her hips she sneered at me, "I don't have to justify my actions to you. Just because you hate him because Bella likes him doesn't mean that he deserves to die."

"That's exactly what it means. He's brought all this shit into our lives. We could have kept on living our normal fucked up supernatural lives and never had to change a fucking thing. Now the whole world is on fire. Where is Bella?"

"Alice is with her."

"Oh great, you left her with the fortune teller and her vampire boyfriend for protection?"

"I didn't have a choice. I can't have Edward anywhere near her."

"So, your protecting this prick over her? What the fuck is wrong with you Rosalie?"

"It's not her they want!"

"Emmett will do whatever it takes for Edward. He's one sick vamp."

"Alice has potions. She's going to use them if she has too."

"Potions? No, you gotta be fucking with me! You gave her the ability to fuck up Bella? You know that she jumps to conclusions to fast with the visions she sees." I started pulling all the wires and shit off of me. I had to get out of this hospital.

"What are you doing?"

"What you should have done. I'm going to find Bella. Emmett has probably already killed her."

"Jake, she's not dead... unless Alice used that potion, then she's dead, but only for a few hours."

"You know she's different! You know that her body reacts differently."

Just like the stupid predicament I put myself in by working with a vampire, Bella could be dead for a variety of reasons.

"Your being parinoid. She'll be fine. She'll react like anyone who takes them."

"She was fucking dead Rosalie! No, no she won't react the same."

"Oh, and you know? Tell me Jake, how many people have you treated and reanimated? What's that? None? Then shut the fuck up and trust me one iota. You trust a fucking vampire over me. That hurts."

"You'll get over it."

We didn't talk for a few minutes. Neither of us had anything to say.

"Jake, it's bad. I mean they're not going away anytime soon. They want Edward."

"You know my vote. Give Deadward to the fuckers."

"Don't you understand? If they change him he'll come back for Bella..."

Why am I the last to know the obviouse? She'd changed him in a few days. If he turned blood sucker he'd actively seek her out.

Then what would happen? He'd turn her. What would she be like? Would she be a zombie or would she be nuts?

I shudder to think of the kind of vampire Bella would be.

"Your right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Edward can't become a vamp. He'll stalk the living hell out of Bella, literally."

"Now that we're on the same page I came here to talk to you."

"What?"

"I need you to shift and follow them around. I need you to tell me where they are at all times so I can keep Edward a few steps ahead or behind them."

"I want this shit to work."

"Dugh, so do I or I wouldn't be here. We don't need these vamps in town. I want them the fuck gone. Emmett has some master plan to fuck our world up."

"Like what?"

"I'm not psychic. I don't know exactly what he's planning, but I know it involves Jasper."

"Awe shit. I knew I didn't like him either."

"Do what you have to do to get out of here and do it quick. I'm taking Edward to Bella's so I can be around Alice. You have a cell phone, right?"

"Yeah, but when I shift I can't carry that with me."

"Fuck."

"I'll make it work."

"I thought you couldn't be changed for more than an hour?"

"I can be changed as long as I have to be. I just don't like to be changed longer than an hour."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Since when did you start caring about me?"

"I don't care about you. I care about how useful your going to be for me. Again, I can't emphasis enough that we need these vamps to leave town and not take Edward with them."

"You can't save him forever."

"I don't want too. I want him to be with Bella and have her change him even more. Maybe then the suckers won't want him."

It's true, that's exactly what Emmett had told me last night. Edward was changing because of Bella. If the conversion was prolonged they wouldn't want him. He'd be free spirited and lord knows that no head vampire want's a free sprited vamp on their hands.

"Alright. Give me at least another hour to get the drugs out of my system. I'll check myself out of this place and start following the leaches."

Nodding her head in agreeance she instructed Edward to follow her. Like a freaking child he didn't say a word but followed.

Rosalie had some powerful potions to make a man like Edward fall under her spells.

**EPOV:**

Entering Bella and Alice's apartment I wanted to talk. I was tired of being under Rosalie's control. Pissed that she could control me like this I wanted my... freedom.

There where a million questions, yes one fucking million questions I wanted to ask.

"Rosalie! Oh thank god your here. Bella is so sick. I can't keep her hydrated and she's sweeting like a monsoon."

"What potion did you give her?"

"The one that you said could kill her..."

"Shit! Where is she?"

"In her bed."

I followed Rosalie because it was all I was allowed to do. Follow her.

When we entered Bella's bedroom if I could have controlled my facial expressions they would have shown terror. She looked like a person on the Medical Channel dying of malaria. Her skin was yellow, her hair pasted to her head, and her lips were hanging open. She was gasping for each breath that made her small chest rise and fall.

If I could have begged Rosalie to release me from her control I would have. I wanted to hold Bella. I wanted to gather the woman into my arms and make her, will her to be better.

"If I let you go from the potion do you fucking promise not to search for Emmett? I know that you can't answer so I'm going to assume you said yes. If you even try to make a break I'll stick you with a potion that will render you unable to move. Do you understand?"

Her cold eyes were glaring at me. Fucking let me out of this coma so I can hold Bella!

She popped a pill into my mouth, "Swallow. It will take a few minutes to start working. Don't be surprised if you feel like you have vertigo. It will wear off."

Rosalie walked towards Alice, "Where's Jasper?"

Timidly Alice replied, "He left with Emmett."

Rosalie's voice was full of conviction,"Of course he did! Can nothing go right?"

"He had to go! They were threatening to kill everyone if he didn't leave with them."

"You used the other potion on yourself didn't you?"

"Yes! I had to! Emmett was going to kill me."

"That fucking vampire has too much power. Was Carlisle with him?"

"No."

"That's another problem. We have to know where he's hiding."

Thinking about Carlisle and his actions, "I would gather that they are at the Hilton. That was their original destination."

I still couldn't walk but I felt the tingling returning to my muscles.

"Welcome back Edward. Sorry about all the "controlling your every movement" but I..."

Cutting her off, "I understand. No apology is necessary. Bella?"

Agh, the sweet movement of my legs caused by my direct will to move them, led me to the bed. I was weak from whatever poisons Rosalie had put into my system. Falling onto the bed I gathered her into my arms and kisser her head. She was a fireball.

"Edward?" Her eyes opened as she searched for my face. I lowered my face into her vision.

"I'm here Bella."

"Thank god." Her gasping sigh gripped my ears. I would never leave this woman if we could make it through this ordeal alive.

"Rosalie, help her!" My voice was higher pitched than I would have liked. The concern was apparent. "Alice, get me a cold washcloth."

Alice ran from the bedroom while Rosalie was mixing some liquids.

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure if it'll help her but I've got to try. I knew that this one would fuck her system." Looking me in the eyes I saw how serious Bella's condition was, "You have to understand that Alice gave her the potion to save her."

"I would never doubt that."

"You need to prepare yourself for the fact that it may kill her."

"You can fix this Rosalie. I have utter faith in your capabilities to do, well whatever in the fuck it is that you do. Now, please, help her."

Taking the liquids she opened Bella's mouth and poured the thick concoction down her throat. "That's it Bella, you have to drink all of this and keep it down. You can't puke this up."

Mumbling through her heat laden mouth, "I'll try."

"You must do more than try. You must succeed."

Alice came back into the bedroom with the cool towel, "I see Jake checking out of the hospital. He's going to head to the Hilton."

"He must find them."

"They'll be back Rosalie. They aren't going to leave this easy."

"Alice, how are you feeling?"

"Run down but that's all."

"I didn't even think about them killing you..."

"Hey, at least we were prepared with two potions."

The two woman began to relive what happened when Emmett arrived. I felt Bella's frail fingers twining themselves into my shirt while she buried her head onto my chest.

"It's alright Bella. I am here. I won't be leaving your side. Nothing can tear me from your side."

Breathless, "Edward, I don't know what in the hell is happening."

Kissing her check my lips burned from her heat, "Me either darling. I'm as lost as you."

I couldn't even begin to think about all the revelations I heard in the past few hours. My mind couldn't comprehend the expansive destruction their truths held.

"Emmett, Jasper, me... Things were being said about me that I didn't understand. I still don't. Did you know?"

"No, now rest darling. You have to break this temperature." I looked towards the two woman that were engrossed in conversation, "Should I give her an ice bath?"

Rosalie answered, "Yes, that would be a good idea. It's wont stop the potion from waging war with her body but she'll feel better. At this point all we can do is make her feel better and wait."

Sweeping her into my arms, I wasn't going to leave her for one fucking second. I headed towards the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. Running the cool water in the tub she was resting her head on the sink, "Edward... do you promise to stay?"

"I told you that I wasn't going to leave. I promised that I would return earlier at the hotel but was incapacitated my Rosalie. I'm just as confused as you are but rest your mind. We'll focus on the details later. For now I need your temperature to drop."

I leaned against the sink cabinet and kissed her hand. "We'll figure everything out later."

Her health was all I could focus on, If I didn't have her it didn't matter what became of me. Let the vampires have me if my life was without her.

Raking my hand through my hair I picked up her body and placed it into the cold water. She let out a little gasp but quickly slid into the coolness with a relaxed sigh.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some ice from your fridge."

She nodded her head and rested it against the porcelain of the tub.

"Edward?" It was Alice, "I wanted to let you know that I had no idea all of this was going to happen. I swear. I didn't want you to go upstairs but..."

"My only concern is for Bella's well being."

"She's going to be alright. I can tell you that I see her still with us."

"Good."

"I'm not sure about the rest."

"You'll know in time."

Rosalie was smoking in the kitchen. I had never seen her smoke. She was pacing and talking to herself.

"What is it Rosalie?"

Looking towards me, "Jake better pull through for us. I don't know how long it will take Emmett to figure out why he can't find you. When he knows it's me that's preventing him from finding you I will become the one he stalks..."

"I don't want to put anyone in the harm of Emmett and Carlisle. You must know that if I knew..."

She cut me off, "Oh fuck Edward! This isn't your fault. This is not the time for a pity party either. We need to focus and create a game plan. All bets are off if Jake can't figure out what's going on with them and now that Jasper is in the mix. Fuck."

"There's nothing I can do to help?"

"Keep yourself from becoming a fucking vampire. That's the only thing you can do."

Grabbing the ice from the freezer I went back to the restroom. Bella smiled a weak pink lipped grin, "I'd ask you to join me in here but I don't think you'd like the temperature of the water."

Slipping some of the ice-cubes into the water I caressed her face.

**A/N: Please let me know what your thoughts are with where the story is heading.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. A Family is Born

**Chapter 17 - A Family is Born**

**A/N: We're nearing the end!**

**JPOV:**

Once the medication wore off my system I called Rosalie from my house.

"Where should I start looking?"

"Edward said to start at the Hilton. If they aren't there you can try Jasper's home. They could be hiding out there since Esme is a part of this fucking mess."

Hanging up I had to mentally prepare myself. This was going to be ruff; physically and mentally. I knew that I could be changed for a few hours. I didn't want to be though since it was killer on my muscles.

Mentally though it was a different story. Sure, I was doing this for the safety of my town but talk about a pile of bullshit. I wasn't going to have Bella. The plan now was to make sure that Bella and Edward stayed together.

I let that blood sucker bite me and for what? To insure that Edward had Bella? Fuck. Ok Jake, you have to put this shit into perspective. She was never yours. She will never be yours and your only focus should be on finding the vampires so we can keep them away from Bella. But, the thing that stung was that keeping the vampires away meant that Edward was with her. Vicious fucking emotions.

Flying out of my house I was whipping around the Hilton trying to feel the cold. There wasn't any indication that the leaches were lurking around this hotel.

I saw that their names were still on the check-in list at the front desk... So, they are planning on staying here tonight? I doubt it. They know that someone will come looking for them. Not that any of us can harm them...

Damn all this shit!

Heading towards Esme and Jasper's house I couldn't stop from thinking about how screwed we were if the vampires decided to stick around.

They'll kill Edward. He'll kill Bella.

No Jake, you can't think that way. You have to figure out what they are doing with Esme and Jasper.

I didn't know where Jasper lived so Rosalie had Alice tell me how to get to their house. No surprise that he's a rich kid. They lived in one of the upstanding communities around Sparksboro. I never knew anyone that had a gate to their home but Esme's house did. Rich fucking human vampires.

Shit, this place must around 5,000 sq ft. It was a mini-mansion.

Inside the air conditioner was running but that wasn't what was making the house cold. It was full of vampires. By full, I mean overflowing with the freaks.

I started to shake from the amount of them. Trying to keep my mind focused I started my search at the front door and blew upstairs. How many bedrooms were up here? Seven? Maybe eight?

Each one had an occupant that was cold. Yeah, this was a great idea Jake. Just fucking perfect, whipping around a house full of vamps.

I know that Emmett could feel my presence so I didn't have much time. I'd have to get back home, call Rosalie, and we'd go from there.

Before I left though, I had to get a head count on the vamps and try to hear what's going on.

Descending from upstairs I blew into the great room. That's when I saw the sight that most people would loose their mind after seeing.

It was Esme, strapped to the coffee table. Carlisle was standing over her chanting some Latin or some shit.

Fucking vampires and their ceremonies... Jasper was standing by the fireplace and his face was placid. I wasn't sure how to read what he was thinking because his face showed nothing.

Looking back at Carlisle, he did the same, unhinge his jaw thing, that Emmett did to that poor blonde girl last night.

Sinking his teeth into Esme's thigh I almost shifted back into human form from the sight. Controlling the contortion of my molecules I watched in a dazed disgust as Carlisle spat out the chunk of skin and started sucking Esme dry.

She looked mummified on the coffee table. Fucking sick twisted vampire shit made me want to blow the hell out of here but I had to stay. We had to know.

Carlisle started to speak, "Jasper, bring him over here."

I heard a female's cry from the living room as Jasper reappeared with a male. The cry was so fucking familiar... was that Emily?

I blew into the living room and saw her chained to a chair with a gag in her mouth. She was whimpering. What the hell was she doing here?

Whipping back into the family room I was just in time to see Carlisle rip the throat out of the male. The ripple through his body let me know his kind. He was a shifter and not just any shifter but a werewolf... was this Sam?

Carlisle put the open throat to Esme, "Drink dear, this blood is an experiment for our kind. We never feed off of the shifter for the first meal. Emmett wants to know what will happen. By draining you to near death and you regenerating yourself with this blood, our theory is that your powers will include the essence of the shifter."

The mummified Esme was released from her chains and wrapped her hands around the head of the dead Sam. Her slurping and gurgling was sickening. Blood was all over her hair and face as she burrowed her head into the opening of Sam's neck.

"Jasper, if this goes as planned then you are next. We'll head to the hospital for the shifter, oh, what's his name? John? Jake? You will have him for your conversion and the two of you will have amazing powers. I do hope our science experiment goes well."

Jasper was shaking. I can't blame him. They are going to turn him into a undead vamp. So much for having a normal life with the fortune teller.

"Then, once we have the shifter dead we can find the psychic, Edward and Bella. We'll feed the psychic to Edward and see if he obtains her power of vision and Bella, hmm, I don't know what Emmett wants to do with her. Our original plans were so much simpler. We sent Edward here to meet Esme. It was Emmett's hope that they became friends. He hates to have discontent in his families. The last family he created lasted for over several centuries but eventually they all went their own ways. By creating all of you with additional powers to being a vampire it will be difficult for any of you to roam from Emmett. How could you survive in a world of humans and vampires that don't understand you?"

Jasper's voice was weak, "I don't want to become an undead vampire. I don't want additional powers."

Carlisle spat, "It's not a matter of what you want. This is Emmett's creed and so I follow his orders. You, well, you weren't even a part of the plan. You and Edward becoming friends made this familial transition better than Emmett imagined."

"That girl in the other room isn't a shifter. What are you plans for her?"

Carlisle looked shocked, "Are you seriously asking me that question? She's dinner for your mother. This small treat will not sustain her! She's a new vampire. We'll be fortunate to have enough food for her in the remainder of the humans we have in the basement. Then there is the matter of you and Edward becoming vampires. We'll have to restock before we head back to Seattle."

"Why are all the vampires here?"

Thank god Jasper asked the question. I need to know why there is a convention of vampires in this house as well.

"If what Emmett proposes with your changes is accurate, some of the other older families want to see the transformation. It's also rare for us to see one another. Some of Emmett's ties are thousands of years old. Why not have a party?"

"Yeah, this is a real time for a fucking party."

"Oh Jasper, your being moody because you don't understand the significance of what's happening. We are opening the floodgates for a new breed of vampire! You are a prototype! Consider yourself blessed."

The booming sound of Emmett came from the basement, "I've changed my mind! Oh, this is a better plan! Edward will kill the shifter and Jasper will kill his psychic lover. Yes, I like that plan much better. How's the transformation Carlisle?"

"It's going well Emmett. Look at Esme."

I was engrossed in the fucked up conversation and forgot about the bloody vampire sucking everything out of Sam.

She was sitting on the coffee table sniffing the air and gnawing on Sam's bones. Vampires don't eat flesh but there she was, devouring every last morsel of Sam. Holy shit, it worked, she was vampire and werewolf...

Carlisle asked, "How are you feeling Esme?"

She whimpered a response, "I'm hungry. I want more... The air, I can smell everything."

"That's normal for a vampire dear."

"No, this is different from a vampire smelling. I know that I haven't been an undead vampire but I knew the dull spectrum from being a human vampire. This is different... this is like my oral factory is changed..."

Emmett walked to her and caressed her face leaving a streak of white from the blood he removed, "Agh, do you think that you have obtained the scent capabilities from the werewolf?"

"I'm not sure but this isn't..."

"There, there, rest yourself. You have just experienced the largest change you ever will. There is time to sort out all the special qualities you will poses."

Flipping to all fours she started crawling towards where I was standing, "Emmett, in the corner, the smell..."

Fuck, she was sensing me! Tipping Emmett off that I was in the house I blew the fuck out of there in record time. Please, please don't follow me Emmett. Stay with your science experiment.

I couldn't save Emily if I wanted too and I'm pretty sure she'd want to die now that Sam's dead. There were four people I could save and she wasn't one of them.

Swirling out of the house from hell I blew into Bella's apartment. There was no time for me to go home first. I was teetering on two hours of being shifted. I knew that I was going to cramp like hell when I turned back to human.

Beginning the transition I let the pain rip from my throat in a loud scream. It didn't stop, the muscles felt like bubble wrapping being smashed. I was popping and cracking as I tried to snap myself back into shape.

Rosalie came running to the room I was changing back to human in. When she opened the door I was only half changed.

"Awe fuck me Jake. I wish there was something I could give you."

Barely able to speak in a normal tone, "It's no big deal Rosalie. I just have to, AGH FUCK THIS HURTS."

She went to the closet and pulled out a pair of stretch pants. "These won't fit you because Alice is tiny. Bella is too... Can you just wrap a towel around yourself?"

"I don't care if you all stare at me naked." Taking deep breaths I had to tell them what was going on with the warped vamps. "Just give me a second to catch my breath. Can I have some water?"

"Alice, please bring Jake some water."

The fortune teller flitted to her room with a glass of water, "Thanks."

"I can't see anything Jake."

"You don't want to see the fucked up shit I just saw. We have to get on the move. Esme sensed that I was there. Emmett's going to come looking for us."

Rosalie's face turned stone, "So, they changed her."

"You were talking about a master plan, well I heard and saw what the fuck the master plan is and everyone but you is on the chopping block. I don't think they know about you Rosalie or else they'd want to feed you to a new vamp too."

"Feed me to a new vamp?"

Alice's face went blank and her little fists curled into balls, "Oh no Jake..."

"What?"

"It can't be true..."

"If your seeing what I just saw then yeah, that shits true and getting worse by the second."

"No! How didn't I see this? Why didn't I know?"

Rosalie interrupted her, "Would somebody please explain to me what the hell is happening. Time is of the essence when vampires are stalking us all!"

"Ok, I'm breaking this down fucking fast. Esme, Jasper, and Edward are all a part of an experiment to create a new kind of vampire. They are draining them, as you know that's step one of the conversion. While they drain they add their venom to start the process and usually it takes one human to bring them to life as a vampire.

"This time, they are using other supernaturals to bring them to life as the undead. I just saw Esme drink from a werewolf. I just saw her fucking eat the flesh, muscle, and sinewy goodness of that fucking werewolf. They think that if the vampire feeds off of the blood of another supernatural it will give them immediate powers and from what I saw, they're right.

"They want Jasper to feed off of Alice so he can have her fortune telling abilities. They want Edward to feed off of me... If they knew about you Rosalie, I'm sure they'd find another person to change to feed off of you..."

Rosalie started shaking her head up and down, "It makes sense. Emmett's creating a master breed of vampire to match his skills. He's been around for so long that he's bored with new vampires and older vampires hate him."

She can't be agreeing with his ideas, "He's lost his fucking mind. Do you hear me Rosalie? This isn't... it's not... why do I get the feeling that you agree with him? Do you know how messed this shit is?"

"Of course I do! I'm not agreeing with him but it makes perfect sense. I'm shocked other vamps haven't done it before."

Looking at Alice, "Any advice? Any visions?"

"No. I'm at a loss of words and visions. I can't see what they're planning."

"Well, since neither of you two have a fucking clue I'm going to tell you what were going to do. We are going to get the hell out of this apartment and head south. Maybe we can travel and stay on the run until they get bored with hunting for us."

Alice injected, "No Jake, now I see the ultimate plan changing again... They aren't ever going to stop. Now, awe for god sake, now they want to change Edward and have him drain Bella as his first kill... Emmett knows about her... he thinks that Edward can obtain her ability to be dead and alive at the same time."

"What the fuck kind of power is that?"

"I don't know!"

Rosalie spoke slowly and deliberately, "Edward would never die. He couldn't even be burnt to death by the sun if he carried the power of death inside of him. He'd be the ultimate vampire."

"Fuck me! I knew I just god damn hated that guy."

"Jake, it's not his fault. He didn't want this life!"

Staring at Rosalie I wanted to berate her, "He should just kill himself so all of us can fucking keep on living."

From the doorway of Alice's bedroom all three of us heard his voice and turned towards Edward, "That's not a bad idea."

**EPOV:**

The commotion of Jake returning to the apartment didn't disturb Bella from sleeping. I had her back in the bed and her temperature hadn't dropped. I feared that her mind was being burnt. That's what happens when temperatures are too high, they bake the brain.

All I could do was lay there and sooth her. She hadn't awoken in a few hours on her own. Every twenty minutes or so I tried to bring some water to her lips. She'd mumble a small, 'No' and I'd insist. She'd try to drink some but then would spasm with a coughing fit.

I was preparing, as Rosalie told me too, for the possibility that Bella was not going to get better. I was preparing that she could die.

If what Jake was telling Rosalie and Alice was truth then there was only one option. If I killed myself, maybe the nightmare that was caused by me to all of these people would leave.

I hadn't grappled with the truth of everything before me. I didn't want to believe everything I have heard in the past few hours. I didn't have any other choice. The blizzard of white death was upon us all.

I could make them leave if there was nothing left.

Jake smirked at me, "No shit it's not a bad idea. Your the reason all this shit started."

"I'm not disagreeing."

Rosalie looked me dead in the eyes, "You shut up. This isn't your doing. Esme was already affiliated with them and longing to become and undead."

"But I'm the cause for them doing this to all of you."

Alice ran to me and grabbed my hands, "No Edward, they were planning on doing this. You being here was the catalyst. The only difference was they were going to take you and Esme back to Seattle for the changes. Jasper is an added treat and so is my gift. They were never going to use Jake or me but it's a mater of convenience. Also, all the other vamps running around Esme's heard about the experiment. Emmett was boasting and some of the older ones mentally heard him. They spread the word and all of them descended upon Esme's house. If what they're doing works... it will change the face of the supernatural world."

"Let me turn myself over to them in exchange for leaving all of you alone."

No one responded to my offer. They knew it was the only solution. "If I do this, I will not come back for Bella. I would never harm her. I doubt that I can save Jasper."

Alice still my hands and small tears started falling down her pink cheeks, "I've already seen him pale... I don't think that you can save him either."

"Then it's settled. I'll go to Esme's and let them have me in exchange for all of your safety."

Rosalie, "You don't have to do it this way. We can figure out another,"

I cut her off and sternly said, "No."

Defeated, "There is no other option."

Lost, "Let me say my farewell to Bella."

Void of emotion,"And I'll leave."

Not even Jake had a rebuttal for my offer. Leaving the bedroom I shook as I approached Bella.

"Darling, I need you to wake up and focus for a moment. Please, Bella..." I was lightly shaking her and she moaned, deeply, in her slumber.

"No, I don't want to go. I want to stay here... no..."

"Bella, darling, you must come back to me for one minute."

Fluttering her heavy lids a tiny smile danced on her lips when she saw me before her, "Hi."

It was breathless and beautiful.

"Hi," I replied with less conviction than I should have mustered. I had to be strong. I was doing this for her. "All I want is to hold you in my arms."

Licking her cracked lips, "Ok," she opened her arms to me and I crushed myself against her chest. Burying my head into her breasts I was mumbling emotions as I kissed her neck.

Wrapping her small hands into my hair she felt my desperation, "What's wrong Edward? Am I dying?"

"No," my voice cracked. Pull it together Mason. You are doing this so she can live.

I trailed kisses up to her chin and traced my lips to her ear. Whispering as sweetly as I could through my cracking voice, "All I ever wanted I found in you. You electrified me back to life. I didn't think that letting you go would be an option but it's all I can offer you. I have to break my promise to you. I am leaving."

Her fingers twisted tightly into my hair, "No..." breathless and sad her voice rang with hollow misunderstanding.

"We have no choice."

Pulling back from her ear I had to see her face. It was fading before me, all emotions, and turning blank, "You said that you wouldn't leave."

"And I don't want to. You have to believe me that this is the last thing I want to do but it's the only thing I can do."

"Why? Oh god, please tell me why..."

"Alice," I chocked back the tears in my voice, "Rosalie, and Jake will tell you everything. My being here has caused the entire universe to twist backwards on it's axis. I have to leave, forever, to make the situation right."

"It'll never be right without you..." the small tears were zig zagging across the plains of her perfect face.

"You have to promise me something."

She licked her lips and nodded her head, "Ok..."

"Promise me that you will fight to live. That you will overcome the illness that has you in deaths grips. That once you overcome this illness you will live your life and find a way to be alive. You have to find a way to never let the blackness take you again."

More tears were falling from her rust eyes. Those beautiful eyes that showed me so much about myself, "I... I... I don't want to without you."

"No Bella, you have to promise me."

Turning her eyes from me, "If it's what you want, then I promise."

It was the right answer but the wrong reasons, "It's not for me that you need to live. It's for you my darling. You can have a wonderful life if you'd let yourself live."

A small whimper escaped her lips, "I don't want too without you."

Be strong Mason. You have to make her understand, "If I had the option to stay in this bed forever with you I would. You must know that. You must understand that. I..." could the words hold truth? Did I mean what I was about to say? Definitely, I meant them more than anything I had ever uttered in my twenty-eight years, "I love you Bella."

She buried her head in my neck and her whimpers became outright cries, "Then don't go."

I didn't respond. I had said all that I could. Please Bella, say it back, tell me that you love me so I can leave your side and not be selfish. Fuck, I don't want to leave you. I don't want to die but I will to save you. To let you live...

"Edward, I love you too."

I pulled away from her and lost myself for the finale time in her brown eyes. Leaning in to kiss her when our lips met it was the infinity that solidified my decision. I would do anything for this woman to be safe.

Gasping as I pulled back every part of my body wanted to merge with her. I didn't know who I was before I met her or who I would become when I left.

In this moment we were Edward and Bella, joined by emotions, and a life the other never knew until that fateful checkin after midnight.

Leaving the bedroom I couldn't stay with her another moment. I had sealed my fate with her sweet kiss.

No one said anything as I headed for the front door. They knew there was no other option. Heading out into the breeze of the warm summer day I smiled at the sun. If this was the last look at light with my human eyes I was going to enjoy every fucking glance.

Basking in the heat I heard his voice.

"Have you been hiding in there the entire time? I've been looking for you."

"Hello Carlisle."

"Emmett's waiting. I'm sure that your acquaintances have told you the scope of our situation."

The tone of our conversation was casual, like this god damn shit was normal to talk about, "Yes."

"Why have you shown yourself?"

"I want to speak with Emmett."

"Oh, and he wishes to speak with you as well."

Emmett's voice came from nowhere, "Edward, Edward, Edward, only you could make this such an interesting visit to Ohio!"

Angry, "Isn't there somewhere else we can talk? Won't you two die from standing in the sun?"

Both of them laughed and Emmett replied, "Of course we'll die if were naked and chained in the sunlight. A bit of sun does all creatures some good but your correct. Let's go discuss our predicament in Bella's apartment."

"No!" God damn it, this wasn't going right.

"No?" Emmett almost giggled. Fuck this was disturbing.

"Emmett, I implore you to please leave them out of our situation. I am standing before you so that you take me and me alone. I am who you want. Just take me and leave the rest of them to live their lives."

"Hmm, I would have a week ago, hell even a day ago, but so much has changed. You should see Esme. If you thought she was a cougar before wait until you see her as a werewolf vampire. What should we call her? A werepire? A vampolf? Oh Edward, our intentions with Esme were always to change her with another supernatural's blood. You speed up the process, that's all. Don't feel guilt for the death of these almost humans. It's very un-vampire of you.

"Now, what to do? Oh what to do? Originally, I was going to have Esme drink a werewolf. We can check that off the list. Jasper... I'm still unsure about him but I would like him to kill the psychic. I thought I wanted you to kill the shifter. In fact, I thought you would appreciate that since he allowed me to bite him so I could kill you...

"Hmm, who should you drink Edward? That damn reanimator that I didn't know existed? The shifter or... your darling Bella? See Edward, if you have to kill her you'll never want her but she'll always be a part of you. You will carry her blood in your bones forever. Isn't that what you wanted? Forever with the feeble half dead human?

"There's a level of poetic justice. I wanted forever with your mother, you want forever with Bella, neither of us can have our lovers but pieces of them we can. I will have you and you will carry Bella."

"I will do whatever you ask for eternity if you leave all of them alone."

"What do you think Carlisle?"

"Stick with the original plan Emmett. This became complex the moment we didn't change Edward. Now that everything is altered, carry forth with what we discussed at Esme's home. All of your fellow elder vampires are anxious to see the success of your experiments. Move forward with killing them all."

"Valid point Carlisle. Do you have a counter offer Edward?"

"I have given you my counter offer. I don't want to harm any of them. I want you to kill me." He cut me off in his chiding tone. I didn't even know that Emmett knew how to chide.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Edward. It's not killing, it's eternal life."

I wanted to punch him, "Emmett, just do it to me already. Stop prolonging the inevitable."

"I don't take kindly to you ordering me Edward. It upsets me. Hmm, what to do, oh what to do? There are so many options and each one would be smashing. Yet, the part of me that desires you to be with me for an infinite amount of time continually returns to you killing Bella. If she's gone, then there's no question about your loyalty."

I knew that he could read my mind so I was trying my damnedest not to think about Bella and the anger he was creating. I knew that I was going to become a vampire, fucking fine, but why can't he leave her out of it? Kill everyone else, Rosalie, Alice, Jake, Jasper but leave Bella alone.

"Allow me to alter the train of thought your mind just spewed at me; if everyone is dead your darling Bella will die. She's not strong enough to survive with no one. Is that what you want? Wouldn't you rather kill her than have her kill herself? Yes, I think that you would. So, Carlisle, as always, your correct."

Emmett clapped his hands gleefully and I felt my stomach flip. This was happening. This was real.

"How shall I proceed Emmett?" Carlisle looked as excited as Emmett.

"The shifter is quick. He can shift in a blink of the eye. He's almost a lost cause unless we capture him while sleeping. But, I already have Esme full of the werewolf so I don't think I need another shifter in my collection of super vampires. Hmm, Alice is for Jasper. I can't have him lamenting about the loss of the woman. Just like you Edward, if he kills Alice, he won't have her to cry over. You human men are pathetic and what's worse, Jasper has vampire in him! Hmm, Rosalie, I want her to join our ranks. I don't know if I will kill her or turn her... If I turn her would she maintain her powers? How handy it would be to have a reanimator that's a vampire. Any thoughts Carlisle?"

"You wanted a new family. This would give it all to you. Their powers would be unheard off and even if Rosalie doesn't keep her knowledge you still enjoy her physical attributes. She could be the vampire wife you've craved for centuries."

"Hmm, that's true... Originally I thought Esme would be a wonderful match for that position in my family but I know how fond you are of her Carlisle. Perhaps she will be a gift to you for your loyalty towards me these past few years. She'll be wild with the werewolf in her but something tells me you'll enjoy that side of her personality. Of course it's her choice. If she refuses your advances she's free to find a different mate."

Emmett looked at me, "She seems rather fond of you Edward." The thought made me shudder. Bella to Esme? No god damn way.

Shaking his head at my thoughts Emmett smiled again, "Carlisle, lets begin."

Carlisle grabbed my arm and hissed in my ear, "Don't make a scene. Emmett's been more than patient with your behavior. I'd hate to see him change his mind and make your death painful."

I didn't care about pain. I was overwhelmed with the thought that I was going to kill Bella. It was going to be my teeth that sank her into darkness.

A/N: Please review, as always, I appreciate all reviews.

Thanks for reading!


	18. Changes

**Chapter 18 - Changes**

**A/N: One more twist for all of the readers. We bounce from POV's a lot in the beginning but it's because I didn't want to make this three separate chapters of the same information. I'm going to miss my Hotel/Motel staff of Twi filled characters but onto the next project, Masochists in Maine**

*****A HUGE shot out and HUG to Jade Bangle for being my super supportive Beta. Keep your fingers crossed that she'll keep on helping me through the grammatical wonderland that I hate oh so much!!!!*****

**JPOV**

"I've got around five minutes."

I didn't like Rosalie's tone, "What are you talking about? Deadward's taking the bullet for us all."

Rolling her eyes she scoffed at me, and Alice started backing into the corner. I really didn't like Alice's tone when she started whimpering, "No, no, no... It can't be true."

Rosalie snapped her head towards Alice and it was like a wall of blonde hair blocking her face from me, "Shut the fuck up Alice. I've got a lot to do in a few minutes."

"No... This can't be... it's not... ROSALIE!"

I'd had enough of these conversations that I didn't understand for the rest of my life. Stomping towards them Rosalie turned and my face almost broke from her look. Fuck. Oh. Fuck. This was not good. Not good shit at all.

**BPOV**

Edward was gone. I didn't care what happened to me now. Of course he told me to fight for life but there was no life without him in this existence I called life. For so many years I was dead. Everyone kept on mumbling about me being dead or something like that... I don't know what's going on and I don't care. There's nothing now that he's gone.

Then I heard the screaming from Alice.

Not that it mattered, but I became a bit curious. Overwhelmed with everything going on around me and the fever that was melting my insides. I laid in the bed contemplating finding out what the fuck was happening on in the other room.

Trying to get out of the bed, my skin felt like a branding iron. I was positive if I touched someone I would leave fingerprints searing into their skin.

Stumbling towards the door all I saw was blood.

More and more blood spraying all over.

**EPOV**

"Agh, Edward, before we head inside there is one item I should tell you..."

"Spit it the fuck out, Emmett."

If I could have knocked him down, ran into the apartment, grabbed Bella, and flew away I would have. Everyone else seemed to have fucked up supernatural powers, why didn't I? Wait, I take that back. They wanted to make me a vampire. I definitely don't want any supernatural power.

Carlisle's smile spread as he spoke, "You are going to tell him before we go inside?"

Keeping his eyes on mine, Emmett took his large hand and caressed my face like he actually cared about me. "Yes Carlisle, I'm going to tell him. It's only fair to understand the storm he's about to enter."

It's fucked up to hear Emmett speak in normal vernacular when I knew he was older than, well, fuck, I didn't know what to measure his age too.

"Just kill me and let's leave." It was a desperate plea to two monsters that didn't have a soul to shed.

"Now Edward, we already told you we weren't going to do that. Stop being ridiculous. Do you want to know or do you want a surprise?"

The longer I stood outside the longer I was away from Bella. That was a good thing. Maybe everyone in the apartment could figure out a plan.

"Tell me out here Emmett."

"It's not going to prolong her life. Well, maybe by a few minutes..." The laughter hurt my ears. It was high pitched and virulently pleased with the torment of what was happening.

"Fucking tell me Emmett."

"Oh Edward... fine, I'll tell you. By the time we step inside the apartment everyone will be on their way."

Esme, its the only person left that I hadn't seen today. I bet she's inside right now. Running towards the apartment I had to get back inside. I knew there was nothing I could do. I'd played the cards I had in my hand. The only one I had was for them to kill me and leave. I didn't think about the aftermath. I didn't think about who Bella would be left to fend off.

Emmett interrupted my mental acknowledgment, "Edward, your exhausting me. Honestly, your taking all the fun out of today! I've waited so many years for today. Anyway, Esme has nothing to do with what's happening. She was just born into her new life. Oh and she's a beauty now. Wait until you see her!"

"I don't fucking care! Fucking Christ Emmett..."

"Temper, temper, Edward. Its a quality I adore of yours but not at this moment. Let's head inside. I won't need to explain anymore."

I wanted to run ahead of them and toss myself in front of Bella, but this was not an oncoming car in traffic. This was two vampires going to kill a bunch of humans, or semi-humans.

I flashed back to being young and hiding in the backseat of my dad's car. Curling up into a ball and sleeping on the cold upholstery because I didn't want to see him holding the picture of my mother and bawling.

My silent tears would roll down my checks while I sucked my thumb. I was a fucking eight year old still sucking his thumb. If I could go back to his car right now I would.

No Mason, pull it together. You must focus. There has to be something...

"Are you coming, Edward, or is your final thought on your death bed going to be your father?"

In submission, I followed.

**JPOV**

"What the fuck, Rosalie. What is wrong with you?"

Tossing her head back her hair looked alive, "Stupid humans! All of you!"

Jumping onto Jasper like the air was under her command, she ripped into his throat just like Esme did Sam. He fell to the floor gurgling and sputtering but it wasn't words. It was the air hissing through his windpipe as the blood splattered all over Rosalie.

Rosalie turned towards me and all I could hear was Alice screaming in the background. I saw her slip in the gore onto the ground as she crawled over to Jasper. Alice was shrieking his name and cussing Rosalie at the same time.

Fucking shift Jake, for fuck sake shift! If there has ever been a time to change... GOD DAMN IT. The pain was like turning into a lion. Rosalie ripping into my throat made my entire body feel like there was fur bursting out all over me.

In a sick stare, she looked down at me while I hit the floor. She tilted her head and appreciated her handy work on my neck. The smile was smeared in wet red from my fucking neck. She took her hand and wiped some of the blood away, "You blind supernaturals. I was worried about you the most, Jake, but you never knew. You never sensed my cold. I suppose my potion worked. Good to know for the future. Oh, and what a wonderful future we all shall have!"

Clapping her hands like a giddy child, she predatorily strode towards Alice who was hovering over Jasper like a ghost.

Like always, she was mumbling and apologizing for not knowing or seeing in enough time to save him.

I felt too much blood coming out of me too fast. Maybe that was the plan. I was just a big hamburger of supernatural blood for someone that was becoming a new fucking vamp. I was like Sam and Emily. Still cognizant enough to listen as the last amounts of blood leached onto the carpet I heard Rosalie screaming at Alice, "For the love of anything worth fucking SHUT UP ALICE! Everyone is tired of you whining. You didn't see it... Hmm, could that be because I knew you'd stick yourself with a potion? Oh, yeah, that's right! I did. Now shut the fuck up and be thankful that Emmett wants you to be a part of his family. His mind changes so quickly but you are absolutely a part of his new family. Consider yourself honored."

The final thing I saw as the black took over was Bella stumbling into the bedroom.

**BPOV**

"Holy shit."

Jumping to her feet Alice ran to my side and tossed her blood covered arms around me. I stumbled from her impact to weak to comprehend what I was seeing.

"Agh, Bella, I didn't think you'd have the strength to get out of bed. You are stronger than I estimated."

"Rosalie?"

From the top of her head to the floor she was red. It looked like she'd been skinned alive and I'd have thought that's what happened if I didn't see the clothing soaked with the... fuck... well, the blood. Then I saw her teeth. They were large canines shimmering with chunks of muscle. I wanted to laugh that she needed to floss but now was not a time for ludicrous jokes.

"Bella, how many times did I tell you that working at that hotel made people stupid? You had a psychic and a shape shifter around you and no one knew what the hell I was. When I started working at the hotel it was a part of the master plan that I'm so proud to be involved in. Remember how I had a falling out of sorts with my past employer, Marcus?"

I nodded my head and kept on holding the shaking and sobbing Alice.

"He was a vampire and wanted to change me. I didn't want to convert. He couldn't force me to change because I took the potions to prevent the change. He was such a piss-ant. He had no power and I would never spend eternity with him. He called his head vampire, Aro, and explained the situation. That's when Emmett became involved. Aro knew about the experiments that Emmett wanted to conduct and thought I would be a perfect fit into his new family. I was convinced that no one would ever make me want to be a vampire. I was wrong. Oh, the first time I met Emmett, I remember the charge that ran from his touch."

Her smile was wretched. It made me want to vomit again but I knew there was nothing inside of me. There never was anything inside of me. Most would be like Alice in this predicament. Even thinking of the horror before me as "predicament" showed how callous I was.

What the fuck did this all mean?

**EPOV**

When we entered the apartment, I experienced a sense of de ja vue. Like the motel, the small apartment had a feeling of permanence in my life.

The scene was a different story. Shoving past Emmett all I could focus on was Bella holding the shaking Alice. I ran towards her and was stopped by Carlisle. His arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me against his chest, "Not so fast Edward."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie run to Emmett's side. He licked her face and I shuddered. What. The. Fuck.

"What a wonderful job you've done darling."

All I could think about was when they met at the bar. I had no clue, not one fucking clue that they knew one another.

Her name came out of my mouth like splinter, "Rosalie?"

"Hi Edward."

Then I started to remember about how she told me that leaving the motel was a mistake. She knew all along...

"Rosalie, Edward's thinking about how you told him at the motel that he was making a mistake going to the Hilton."

Licking her fingers she responded, "I told you that because the original plan didn't include killing all of you. If you would have stayed at the motel then you and Bella would of had an affair but you would of found out about how dead she is. I didn't expect her to fall in fucking love with you. I thought it'd be easy for you to fuck her and leave. Who would have thought you would love a dead girl? Your a twisted fuck Edward! Then all the interesting events with Alice, Jasper, Jake, and of course you and Bella tumbled together. Sure, Esme was always Emmett's but I don't think you wanted Jasper, did you?"

"Oh no. But, I didn't know how easy it would be to have all of you at one time. I thank you, Edward. This is smashing!"

Carlisle's arms were cutting off my circulation in my arms like tourniquets. The more I resisted the harder he pulled me against him. I slumped against him in defeat. I looked to Bella and saw her wide rust eyes searching for some kind of answer. I had none. There was no amount of focus to make any of this palatable to my brain. There was no answer.

Emmett spoke, "You can release him, Carlisle. He's acknowledged that there's no escape. Now, the question is, what do we do with all of you? Jasper and Jake are dead but, my dear, you can fix that right?"

"Of course," Rosalie cruelly sibilated.

"Such a heavy burden being the leader... I think I will do what you said earlier and stick to the original plan, Carlisle."

Letting me go, I ran to Bella and he responded, "I think its the best Emmett."

I grabbed Bella and Alice into my arms and both women buried their heads into my neck. I kissed Bella's head and felt that she was radiating heat.

"Should I have Edward kill his Bella?" I hated the fucking prick.

Rosalie chirped back, "First you have to kill him, honey."

Tilting his head towards me with laughing eyes, Emmett said, "Agh, the moment I have waited for. Say goodbye, Edward. It's time to change."

I held Bella to me tighter.

"Let her go, Edward."

"Come and get me, fucking prick."

"Cat and mouse... I don't have time for the game today. Come here."

His brown eyes commanded me and I dropped my arms from around the girls. I had said my goodbye to Bella. This fleeting moment of feeling her against me was an added moment making the pain of knowing I was going to kill her worse.

Bella mumbled, "It's alright, Edward. Do what he says. I've been dead for years. You were the only thing that brought me back to life."

I kissed her head, looked into her eyes, and tried my damnedest to communicate everything. She nodded her head like she understood and I went to Emmett.

**BPOV**

I couldn't watch it. I closed my eyes. I heard it though. Fucking shit did I hear it. I was at a zoo of vampires and it was feeding time. I knew I was next. I didn't think they knew what to do with Alice yet but she was going to become one of them.

Rosalie, the whole time, corralled us like cattle.

Emmett's voice crackled through the room, "Bella, Edward's going to awake very hungry. I didn't drain him as Carlisle did Esme. She had the venom from Carlisle but none of his blood. I wanted to give Edward the honor of having some of my blood to begin his change. Do you want to bring him back to life fully?"

With a solid voice, I replied, "Yes." If there was anything I wanted more than to live with Edward, it was to let him live forever.

"You sense the poetic justice as I do. You may not understand the story but you know he will carry pieces of you within him forever. You also will give him immaculate powers that have never been seen by our kind."

Good, you fucking freak. Maybe he will kill you.

"Now Bella, don't think harsh thoughts. You hate life anyway. You can't have him and I can't leave you alone being so desirable to all supernatural because of your deadly silence. How peaceful you are to our kind with the lack of anything human. You darling little zombie child."

Edward's voice was plasma smooth, "Bella?"

I opened my eyes and saw him before me. There were no wounds from the sounds of him being killed. His skin was flawless and perfect. His hair shone like wild embers. His eyes, those green eyes, swirled with a mystery I would never understand. He was dead and alive.

His name came out in a sigh, "Edward. Make this all go away." I meant it. I wanted my life and today's nightmare to disappear and take me with it.

Pulling me into a hug his arms were an iron cage around me. Even in the coldness of his flesh, I could feel the concise care he placed in not crushing me.

He buried his head into my hair and breathed deeply. I felt his body spasm.

Emmett cut through the confusing moment, "You can't be near her without drinking and the pain is just beginning for the thirst. Take her Edward, kill her and drink. I promise after a few days the pain will cease and the thirst will dissipate to a tolerable level. While you begin the demise of Bella, Carlisle, kill Alice and Rosalie bring Jasper back to life."

Edward pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. I didn't see the hunger of a newborn vampire. I saw the conflicted fear of a beast fighting with the bewildering idea of killing me. He mouthed to me, "I'm going to change you."

I smiled back and shook my head 'no'.

His smile grew larger as he shook his head 'yes'. I smirked back at him. This would through a wrench into Emmett's plan.

Alice's screaming in the background was quick and the horrid noises faded to gurgling. A few moments later, I heard her chipper voice calling to Jasper.

Emmett was wound up in his final decisions on who to kill and how to kill them or bring them back to life, that he didn't notice Edward hadn't started feeding.

Brining his mouth slowly to my neck the searing jolt of his cold teeth into my soft flesh didn't bother me. If he lost control and killed me, I was fine with that. If he succeeded in his plan, I was fine with that too.

Either way, I'd be his and I'd finally be totally dead.

I started to loose my footing from his powerful lips engulfing the gorge he created on the side of my neck. His cold lips were pressing and his tongue manovered over the wound. It was the deepest french kiss possible as he drew the blood into his full mouth. The world started to spin. I breathed in a whisper, "Whatever happens, I know you tried."

**EPOV**

Control, I possessed.

This fucking town owned me from the moment I arrived and it was time that I took back everything I lost.

As the thirst zinged throughout my body I knew what I wanted and focused on the end. I didn't lose god damn it and I wasn't loosing her.

I had no clue how much was too much or not enough so I gaged the amount of fluid. Knowing that the human body only has so much blood, I needed to be careful to not kill her. When I neared an amount that I thought was sufficient I quickly removed my fangs from her oozing wound and sliced my wrist. Placing it onto her mouth, I whispered in her ear for her to drink.

Immediately her eyes opened and she began to suck the blood.

I didn't lose god damn it.

Her blood was supposed to give me some kind of undead super power. Well, what would happen if she took mine, that was full of her, back into her system? If were going to play supernatural gods tonight lets do this shit right and fucking play god.

They wanted my Bella dead and so did I, dead with me.

"If this kills us both I don't care. Your worth it all."

Slurping my wrist the pain began to set in. I needed to eat. She needed to eat. There was a debauchery of vampires killing and bringing back to life the dead. There weren't enough humans for us to feed on.

Once Bella was done we had to escape.

Carlisle's voice burst through the slurping sounds of the room, "Emmett! God damn it! You didn't drain Edward enough to cause utter thirst! Look, look what's he's done!"

Pulling Bella off of my wrist, she was radiant with a transparent glimmer. Her rust eyes were copper pennies, freshly minted, bouncing the light of the room off of them in iridescent rainbows.

Sprinting away from Alice and Jasper, Emmett ran to our side and his face became gaunt with surprise, "You stubborn fucking devil."

Bella wrapped her fingers into mine. We stood before him, the thirst burning in us both. I saw her eyeing Jake's body but we couldn't drink just yet.

"You damn fool!" Rosalie sputtered across the room while she was working on brining Jasper back to life so the half dead Alice could feed off of him.

Tapping his finger against his bloodied lips Emmett spoke, "This changes the changes doesn't it? Rosalie, finish with Jasper, finish killing Alice, and bring her back to life. This time though, stop her from killing him and turn him into a vampire as well. I suppose I don't have to lose him and Esme will be happy her son can join us. What a day, oh what a day this is. I didn't expect to gain all of you today. I didn't want you, Bella, but even dead, my dear Edward gets what he wants. Is that the message Edward? Is that what you think?"

"I did what I had to do to save her. I could never live a dead eternity knowing that I killed her."

"Agh, such the artistic soul. Full of sap and puss. This isn't good Edward. We don't have enough humans to feed on. I can't use the shifter in the corner to feed all four of you!"

Carlisle interjected, "Your going to let Bella live?"

Emmett snapped at him, "And how shall I kill her for the third time?"

"Oh no," Carlisle said while cracking his knuckles.

Sneering back Emmett said, "That's right you idiot. You were supposed to be watching, not getting off to me killing the psychic. If I should kill anyone it should be you. Worthless fucking fool!"

Rosalie brought the disoriented Jasper to Alice and sliced the only portion of his neck left intact so Alice could feed. She didn't need the fresh wound. Alice attacked the opened section of his gnawed neck.

"Keep on eye on her Carlisle so she doesn't kill Jasper. This time I don't want the newborn to kill their prey."

"Yes, Emmett."

Mocking Carlisle he replied, "Yes, Emmett. Fucking pathetic! See why I need you, Edward? The simplest task of, 'Give the new vampire his love for his first feed,' doesn't connect with my made help. Rosalie, your positive that there's nothing you can do? Can't we behead her or something?"

"No."

"Guillotine her?"

"Emmett, if you did, her head would find her. I swear there's nothing that will kill either of them but starvation."

"Agh! There is a solution then..."

I saw the wheels in his mind begin to turn and had to say something, "Emmett, why does she have to die? Why can't we live our lives with you? The knowledge that you hold, the lifestyle, you can teach us, the way to operate around humans, all of this is valuable guidance."

Playing to his needs of leadership I prayed to gods that didn't exist he wouldn't see the lie.

"Hmm, interesting proposal, Edward. I'm not as sadistic as you might think. Oh, I have my days, and today is one of them. I suppose I want her dead because you are damaged by her presence yet you did concoct this plan to keep her alive. That means that your underhanded skills of control are functioning."

I squeezed Bella's hand. This might work.

I looked over and saw a dazed Alice and Jasper sitting on the floor. They were staring at one another in wonder. Like babies, the newborn vampires, Alice and Jasper, were mimicking the others motions slow and deliberate, as though it was their first sight in a mirror.

"Yes Edward, most newborns are stunned by the wonder of the new life. Maybe it's because you have my blood and Bella's, both of which are dead bloods, that you are already quick witted and functioning. Oh, what a day!"

His sudden giddiness caught me by surprise.

Bella asked, "What about Jacob?"

Emmett and I both replied at the same time, "What about him?"

"Well, we don't want that blood to go to waste do we?"

Peeling laughter made the walls of the small apartment shake.

Emmett replied, "No, no we don't, Bella. Rosalie, can you please bring back that dead blood bag so we all can have a few sips before we leave? And as for you Bella, I see why Edward likes you. For now my only option is to say, welcome to my family."

He walked away from us to Jasper and Alice.

I turned to her and we stared in the same wonder at one another, as Jasper and Alice had moments ago. I pulled her into my arms and our bodies meshed.

In a small voice she whispered, "I'm hungry."

"We'll go to and swim with the jellyfish. You can have all the rum filled blood you want."

Pulling away from my chest she smiled, "You remember our first conversation?"

"Of course! No passports are required, not that I think that will be a problem now."

Burying her head back into my neck she giggled, "I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Bella," and no words have ever been more permanent or true.

**A/N: The End.**

**Thanks for reading and to all those who commented.**


End file.
